An old RS story!
by OsakaHugger
Summary: Please note this was written a couple years ago, when I was little.


Pdep: Castle in the Snow  
© OsakaHugger  
** Intro**  
This story is about Pdep.

Pdep has brown hair and green eyes, he is about 5' 12.5", he has a muscled posture and he has regular feet. He is naïve and a little bit retarded… sometimes that is.

Pdep lives with Bsan in a house in the Southern Suburb of Varrock.

He is happily living there, every day of every week of every month, unless he has some business to take care of… of course.

But Bsan is mostly the one with 'many business', he works at the Secret Organisation for Bandits and Thieves, SOBT for short, he is in the Department of Managing in Varrock, normally referred as D of MV.

Bsan himself is, in contrast of Pdep, he has blond hair, blue eyes, almost 5' 1", isn't really muscled (he has servers to do his dirty work) and he has enormous feet!

Pdep isn't a crook, and he works in Ravorck's Bakery, baking his bread...

Pdep is the delivery guy, a hard job, yes, but Pdep is master in delivering!

Bsan isn't often in the story, he is more of a … to fall back to- guy, he will show-up from time to time though, so don't worry!

Bsan is usually nice to Pdep, the only bad thing Bsan did was telling Pdep his parents are dead, well, that is what he tells Pdep…

Now, on with the show…

**Chapter One: The Beginning…**

Pdep yawned, he just woke up, it was still dark outside, and Pdep didn't like the dark.

Pdep stepped out of bed; he scratched his back and stood up, he walked to the room with the very primitive bathtub…

But then…

"Aaaaaah!" shouted Pdep, "Bsan! For Saradomin's sake! Please take a towel to cover yourself!" said Pdep horrified.

"Meh, don't whine, we are both guys" said Bsan indifferently, and he walked to the stairs.

"Does that make it less scary then?" said Pdep annoyed.

Bsan turned around, and said: "Yes", no less indifferently than the first time.

"Ugh! Lame brother!"

Pdep continued with his daily schedule, and so the sun rose to the horizon, the darkness fled, and Pdep was going to have his breakfast.

"Bsan, can I have the cherry jam?" asked Pdep nicely.

"Here! And shut up!" shouted Bsan while looking very angry.

"What is your problem? This is a lovely morning!" said Pdep angrily surprised.

"I just want a normal quiet breakfast, so do not speak!" said Bsan very seriously.

"Okay okay, stop attacking…" said Pdep.

Bsan did give the jam, and Pdep noticed a lovely cherry flower drawn over it…

But Pdep knew he shouldn't ask Bsan where the drawing came from… So he didn't.

Pdep looked at the clock… after sometime he said: "Oh no! I am going to be late!"

"Here is your bag brother, have fun at work!" said Bsan.

"Thanks, see you later!" said Pdep.

Pdep ran out the door…

"Oh Pdep! Be careful with the knife I gave you!" shouted Bsan when Pdep ran outside.

Pdep ran to the right, he saw the magic shop, but he didn't have time to greet Leroy, the temporarily replacement worker, Leroy told Pdep he was going to enter the White Knights.

He took a right next to the small bank, when he ran pas the smithing shop he saw Horvik smithing something that looks like… hoofs for a horse… Pdep just had to ask what he was doing…

"Hey Horvik! For what are those hoofs?" asked Pdep, breathing heavily.

"Oh! For uhh… for nothing! I had this… steel laying around… so uhh… yeah… I used it, see…" said Horvik, while pointing at piles of hoofs…

"Hmm, you're lucky, I'm in a hurry!" said Pdep and he ran off.

"Did he get suspicious?" asked a man with a hood, which covered his eyes…

"He was in a hurry, now come on, we must get these hoofs to the Lord quickly…" said Horvik while looking around.

"I agree…" said the vague man.

Pdep was still running, he could see the bakery now… and he saw his boss, looking angrily out of the window…

Pdep thought: 'Better take the back-door…'

And so Pdep did, he opened the backdoor, and he saw… his boss!

"Uhh Boss! Good morning!" said Pdep stuttering.

"You're late, so I must ask you this important question: Noob says what?" asked the boss.

Pdep was too confused, and he just said "what?"

"Haha! Always fun with you! You little hamster!"

His boss was small, had broad shoulders, but not really muscled, he had a fat belly, but strong arms… he definitely needed to do some sit-ups instead of his regular push-ups.

"Now come-on get to work, the shop is now open, and normally we get a lot of costumers…

"Yes boss!" said Pdep.

Pdep was busy packing things for customers, but suddenly the telephone started ringing…

Pdep answered: "Hello, Ravorck's Bakery, Pdep speaking, how may I serve you toady?"

"Toady?!" shouted the man on the other side.

"I am sorry! I meant to say today! I guess I miss-typed…" said Pdep, but the ending of the sentence wasn't really understandable.

"Ugh, I just need a chocolate cake delivered to 1 Taverly Square, Taverly. You got that?"

"Yes, I will bring it right away!" said Pdep.

Pdep hung up and he started packing a chocolate cake.

When he was done packing, he told the boss: "I'm off for a delivery; I'll be back in about one hour!"

"To where is the delivery?" asked the boss.

"Taverly!"

"Be careful, there has been word going around that some nasty people have showed-up there…"

"Okay! Bye boss!"

Pdep ran out of the store and followed the path leading to Taverly.

Near the Big Bank of Varrock, the BBV, he was some people circled around something; Pdep pushed himself through the crowd and saw there: some guards, a wise-looking man, and a big white-blue-green flag, with a cherry flower on it…

He heard the guards, name the wise man 'Chon-Chon', Pdep didn't know who he was yet, so he went on to Taverly.

Somewhere in the woods near Gertrude's House, he heard someone making a cat sound… like 'Mew' but more loudly…

Pdep looked around and after some time of searching he found it! Well not it… but her!

It was a woman, though she had cat ears and cute little whiskers! She said: "Seeeeetuuuukaaa!" and disappeared, though a little cat-like amulet was dropped on the ground…

Pdep grabbed the amulet and felt it… the nicely drawn cat picture was as fluffy as a real cat, Pdep turned the amulet around and saw, again a cherry flower, scratched into the amulet.

"Hmm, lots of cherry flowers today… Or is it… A PART OF THE STORY?!" Pdep looked at YOU and winked…

Pdep took the amulet, put it on and continued walking to Taverly for his delivery.

He walked next to the Ice Mountain; the thing that caught his eye was not a nice avalanche of Ice Mountain, for as nice avalanches can be, but was a slightly unusual rock formation.

But he didn't really care for it… so he continued his way down the path, he went right at the statue of Saradomin, he walked past the big White Wall, entered Taverly, and found Taverly Square!

**Chapter Two: The guy with the really weird name.**

Pdep knocked at the door of house nr. 1.

A man opened the door…

"Hi! I have a delivery for Mr. Axenghista!" said Pdep happily.

"YOU WHAT?! Have you lost your mind! How dare you say that name in public?!" shouted the man who opened the door.

"What... What is wrong?" asked Pdep disorientated.

The man whispered in Pdep's ear, "do not say that name here, come in, I'll explain"

"Okay"

Pdep walked in and looked around… maps of the Trollweis Mountain Range? What's up with that?

"Sir, what's up with the maps?" asked Pdep.

"It's a conspiracy!

"What?"

"It's a conspiracy!"

"Yeah I heard that!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Explain! What you mean!?"

"OK, as you know the druids live in Taverly, and they agreed to let Dark Lord Axenghista to take-over Taverly, for a bunch of herbs…We must stop them!" said the man.

"I'm listening… Oh and my name is Pdep!"

"Okay, well I have this little hut between the Wolf Mountain and the Trollweis Mountain, there we can figure out what to do. The trapdoor is behind this house, pull the spade that hangs on the wall, then the door will open, the door to the tunnel that is!"

"Okay, I'll be back!"

Pdep walked out of the house, before he could enter the trapdoor, he saw a sword salesman, and for only 2K he could buy a rune sword! So he did, he bought a sword and went down the trapdoor, pulled the spade and went through the door.

"Hmm… what is that terrible smell" said Pdep; the smell was the first thing Pdep noticed.

Pdep looked around, the cave was dark and moist, and it was so round that Pdep was sure it was made by the man.

Pdep walked to the North-West, it was the only way to go actually, and quickly Pdep walked into a round chamber, a door slams-shut behind Pdep, and he couldn't go back.

The chamber started rumbling, some lights started flashing, Pdep was so startled, that he fell over some crates that were standing there.

Suddenly, a big black demon ran out another chamber to the East, Pdep didn't really know what to do, but he fetched his sword, thinking he would have to fight.

The big black demon came walking to Pdep, very slowly… and Pdep found that very scary…

Suddenly the demon stood in front of Pdep, Pdep thought the demon would cut him in pieces…

Pdep just stood there, ready to die…

The demon raised his hand, like he was really going to tear Pdep apart, but suddenly…

The demon took Pdep's hand and shaked it, like he was greeting Pdep…

"Hello Pdep, welcome to Ürstian's chamber, I am the butler, big black demon Sam, how are you today?" said big black demon Sam.

Pdep was so confused that he lost consciousness…

Soon he woke up in a bed…

Ürstian came walking into the room and he said: "Ah! Pdep, welcome, I am the man you talked to in Taverly, welcome to my little mountain hut!"

"Oh hey! So your name is Ürstian then?" asked Pdep kindly.

"Yes, now, we must get right to it! Come into this room please!" said Ürstian while pointing at the room he came out of.

Pdep stood up and walked into the room.

"Nice place!" said Pdep.

"Thanks, now I will explain, that man is of the commander of the evil Icy Blue Army, I.B.A. We here in Taverly call them smurfs."

"Smurfs?!" shouted Pdep. "Whahaha, you silly people!"

"Shut up! We're not silly, and neither are they, they have murdered every single Taverlian Warrior in the Trollweis Mountains, they are hard, they are too strong for us. In Burthorpe is a squad who are going to fight them, but soon... They'll all be dead" explained the man.

"By the way, my name is Ürstian. If you have any questions, come to me."

"Right, so what can we do?"

"I have NO idea! I can only tell you the man we're fighting against lives in the most northern part of the Trollweis, somewhere above the Ice Path"

"Oh great…"

"Yes, it is, now, we need codenames, you are P.J and I am Dr. U! Got that? But only when you talk to ME"

"Yes U!"

"U who?" asked Ürstian.

"U you" replied Pdep.

"Me me?" asked Ürstian.

"Ugh… I'm off" said Pdep while running away from a mad, mad man.

Pdep walked back through the cave, he greeted big black demon Sam on his way out.

Pdep climbed out of the trapdoor and he came across a cat…

Pdep and the cat stared at each other for 5 minutes… But Pdep couldn't take it anymore, he walked away…

The cat followed Pdep and after some time Pdep stopped and looked at the cat.

**Chapter Three: When cats talk… **

Pdep bent-over and stroke the cute little kitty, it was a wild cat, so he knew he had to be careful.

"That feels nice", Pdep thought the cat just said that…

"What…? Did you just say something?"

"Yes Pdep!"

"Hahahaha! Yeah right, when cats fly!" said Pdep laughing.

"Shut up! Stupid man! Just because I can't fly doesn't mean I can't talk!" said the cat suddenly.

"Wha… You really said something just now! How?!"

"You are wearing that necklace! You stupid cow!" said the cat annoyed.

"So I can talk to cats now…"

"Yeah, now listen up, you got yourself into this mess, and you are going to get out of it..."

"…Well how?" asked Pdep.

"By not interrupting me! And listen! You must kill Axenghista and save the Trollweis! Meet me in the Park of Falador, next to Sir Tiffy Cashien, I'll be waiting there in the morning!" demanded the cat.

"I'll be there cat!" said Pdep.

"You'd better…" said the cat suddenly very angrily.

And Pdep made a squeaky noise…

"Whahahaha! That's great squeaking!" said the cat while rolling over the floor from laughing.

"Grrr…" did Pdep.

"Take it easy Pdep! Now go on, go back to Varrock, I'll see you in the Park in the morning!"

Pdep walked away… and the cat burst into … flames… it must be how cats teleport…

Pdep just turned around when he burst into flames… and the look on Pdep's face… hilarious!

**Chapter Four: Cats, Dungeons and Stolen Cards.**

Pdep woke up, put his pants on, greeted his brother and left his house. He walked to the shop and greeted his boss.

"Morning Boss" said Pdep.

"Ehm, Boss, I just had a call for a delivery" Lied Pdep.

"You're here for like five minutes!" said the boss astonished.

"Quick call, huh?" lied Pdep some more.

"Ugh, fine, Leave the store, but be back by 2pm, and that's today!" said the boss, a bit angry.

Pdep walks out the door, he looked around. A beautiful day. He sees a gnome, together with some gnome copters. Pdep approached the gnome.

"Hey, Gnome guy, what are you doing with that Gnomecopter?" asked Pdep.  
"Oh hey Delivery guy, I'm taking people in 3 minutes from Varrock to Falador, for only 30 gold pieces!" said the Gnome.

"Can I have a ride?" asked Pdep.

"Sure, that will be 30 gp." said the Gnome.

Pdep gave the Gnome 30 gp and appeared in Falador.  
Pdep hurried to the Park, and saw a cat… but another cat then the day before.

"Good morning, Good morning …"

"… Ugh, don't sing!" shouted the Cat just in time.

"Sorry, now, bring me to your leader!" said Pdep.

"Hey, don't be joking about leaders, if someone really takes you to a leader, you'll probable be slaughtered by giant boars, and if your lucky, you'll be slaughtered by a wolf." said the cat.

"Don't be funny cat, and take me to where-ever you need me to" said Pdep sarcastic.

"This way human, through the gap, but don't be jumping in the gap just like that, you'll need a rope it's too deep for a jump," said the cat while giving Pdep a rope.

"And take these robes, you'll need to disguise yourself, you're going into the Icy Blue Death Zone" added the cat.

"Ok, thanks cat" said Pdep.

Pdep just wanted to climb down the hole, but the cat stopped him.

"Pdep, hang on, you don't know why your going in there, so I'll tell you. You'll end up in the control room, there you eliminate the guard with a red costume, with this sword, and be quiet. Now he has a card in his pocket, it's called an "Icy Card", grab it and walk to the east room. On the table lies the evil plan, called "Disruption and Destroy", take it, and bring it to Dr. U, he will tell you the rest of the "Royal Imperial Guard Plan" and you will be a part of it. And be quick about it!" said the Cat in a hurry.

"What do I do with the Icy Card?" asked Pdep.

"That is the key to the Snow Castle" replied the Cat.

Pdep nodded and went into the gap.

Pdep looked down and saw the floor; quietly he went further down and stepped on the cold mithril floor.

He looked around and saw that everything, but really everything is blue.

He quietly walked to the only door in the room, opened it slowly, and saw a big man in red clothes standing in front of the door. Pdep hit the man with the sword and took the Icy Card out of his pocket.

"Easy enough" said Pdep.

Pdep looked at the door just in front of him, then he looked around to see if any guards were on duty.

No-one is, so Pdep went through the door. He frightened, there was a dead man lying on the desk.

"Oh my Saradomin, what happened to him?" said Pdep.

"Hahaha, silly human, it's me that killed him; it's my revenge of all the evil things he planned. Soon we will attack the leader, and destroy the entire Castle in the Snow, nothing will be left, and everything will turn to snow,  
Dark bloody snow," said a false, despicable, deep voice.

"Why do you want that? What is making you so angry?" shouted Pdep while looking around.

"They have destroyed the mighty forest, they have extinct our species, we had thousands of families, then they showed up, killed everything and build that castle, and now they'll pay, with blood" said the voice.

"Can we help you, could we unite? We want the same thing, the Icy Blue has killed every Taverlian Warrior in the Trollweis Mountains, and we can use all the help we need." shouted Pdep.

"Come to meet me in the western mountain, where the trolls are, we're friends of the trolls. They'll help us, we will discuss it there" said the voice.

"Ok, see you there" replied Pdep.

Suddenly the room began to squeak, and shake, and then it all stopped.

"I assume the thing is gone" said Pdep happily.

Pdep saw the plan, quickly grabbed it and ran back to the room where his rope hangs. But before he was in the room, two guards saw him.

"Let me pass!" shouted Pdep to the guards. "Get him!" shouted a guard.

The guards ran towards Pdep, they raised their swords, they we're just about to hit Pdep, but Pdep moved forward and the guard missed him, Pdep turn around while the guards fell forward, Pdep took the guards by their necks and Pdep smacked their heads against each other, causing the guards to faint.

"Now get the fudge out!" said Pdep while running towards the door.

Pdep opened the door, and climbed up the rope. Pdep pulled up the rope and saw a note on the ground. The note said

'I'm a cat, which is me. But you can always find me, at the stone circle, I will be.'

"Ugh, that weird cat" said Pdep.

Pdep walked to the stone circle in Taverly.

"Hey cat, I got some important things to tell you" said Pdep.

"Yes, I know, you talked to the boar god, killed two guards, and best of all, you have the card and the plans, so report to Dr. U, you !" replied the cat demanding.

"Yes, cat!" said Pdep.

Pdep walked to the trapdoor, but the cat stopped him.

"Pdep, take this key, every time you need to go to Dr. U, use this key on the door in the trapdoor cave. You'll get a path directly to Dr. U." said the cat.

Pdep nodded and went in the trapdoor.

"Goodbye cat" said Pdep.

**Chapter Five: Is it a Boar? Is it a God? No! It's BoarGod!**

Pdep went to Dr. U; he told Dr. U what he did and what happened in the I.B.A tunnels.

Dr. U clapped while saying: "Nice, very nice Pdep, see, listening to cats wasn't such a bad ideaafter all!"

"Apparently that cat is very wise!" said Pdep happily.

"Well Pdep, I have made a plan!"

"For what?"

"For, getting into that castle!"

"Go on" said Pdep cocky.

"We need to do 2 things, 1st: you need to talk to that Boar… Boar… BoarGod? 2nd: you need to go to the Tree Gnome Stronghold, I have informed Arnhein in Catherby that you will be coming, he can take you there!"

"Sweet, I guess the boars come first?" asked Pdep.

"Good thinking, you said they'd be in the Troll Stronghold?"

"Yes sir"

"Okay, then take this Tele-tablet, if you break it, it will teleport you to the Stronghold!"

"Handy!" said Pdep happily.

"Well I'll be off then" said Pdep while shaking Dr. U's hand.

"Good luck on your quest… Oh! Take this Tele-tablet too, it will teleport you back to me, then you'll go to Catherby!"

"Bye!"

Pdep walked outside and broke the tablet, he teleported to the Stronghold.

When he was in the Stronghold, some Trolls took him to the BoarGod, so the God told them about Pdep…  
The Trolls took Pdep to a room with chairs, many chairs, Pdep sat on one and some other Boars and Trolls came walking into the room. And soon after that… The BoarGod!

"Pdep, we boars will attack when we feel like it, if you don't like that than get out" said the BoarGod.

"That's ignorant, you should attack with us, we will make a bigger army" said Pdep.

"Stupid creature, we are a mighty race, we stand higher, are bigger and better than any of you humans" said the God.**  
**"Are you sure you don't want our help?" asked Pdep. **  
**"Yes, I am sure"

"Then you may die, I don't care anymore!" said Pdep frustrated, he knew he needed the Boars on their side!

"Goodbye Pdep"

Pdep was really angry about the Boars, but there was nothing he could do, and that means: He must go back to Dr. U and tell him what happened…

And so Pdep did, he broke his Tele-tab, and appeared in front of Dr. U's house.

He opened the door.

"Dr. U… I failed; the Boars don't want to help us…"

"It doesn't matter, out best spies returned from their adventure in the North!" said Dr. U happily.

"The North?" asked Pdep.

"The North isn't for you to worry about"

Dr U opened a door and 3 spies stood there.

"These guys are… Drake, James and Timo!"

"Hello guys!" said Pdep happily.

"Shut up and let's go" said Timo extremely cocky.

"Good luck spies!" said Dr. U.

**Chapter Six: When Arnhein wants some nuts...**  
Pdep and the spies walked to the ledge of the mountain, the mountain where Dr. U's hut stood.

They looked over the ledge and saw Catherby.

"Pdep I have a Mithril Grapple, use it" said James.

Pdep hooked the Grapple up, behind a rock and he was ready to climb down.

Suddenly Dr. U ran out of his hut.

"Pdep wait! Take this magic bow and these runite arrows, they're the best arrows you can get your hand on, except the Dragon arrows, but they are so rare and expensive, these are good enough"

"Thanks U!"

Dr. U walked back in and the spies started descending.

"Argh!" shouted Pdep.

Pdep slipped away and hit his head against the rock.

"Aah! That hurts!" shouted Pdep.

"Oh yeah I have had that once… I hit myself unconscious that time" said Drake.

Luckily Pdep didn't hit himself unconscious!

So after a bit of cranky swearing, they went back to descending.

But just when he got down, he noticed the big wolves on the White Wolf Mountain.

"Hmm, what to do against those wolves?" he thought.

"Use the arrows" shouted someone.

Pdep looked around

"USE THE ARROWS" Pdep heard again.

"Grandma?" shouted Pdep astonished.

"No you idiot, It's me, Dr. U, and use the runite arrows I gave you."

"Of course!" replied Pdep.

Pdep shot in a white wolves' eye.

"Wraaahhhggggg" screamed the big wolf. ~

"Nice shot" shouted James.

"I didn't know I could shoot so accurate!" shouted Pdep.

"Just hit him in the place where his heart should be, he'll die, and hit the others, and then hurry back to Catherby before they re-spawn" shouted Drake.

"Yes J!" shouted Pdep back.

Pdep shot every wolf down and hurried down to Catherby.

But upon entering Catherby, he saw red-blue guards with maces instead of swordsmen.

"What's going on here?" asked Pdep the guard.

"The city is closed; no-one gets in or out. Except if you ask the All-Knowing Tree of Brightness" replied guard 1.

"Would you stop telling everyone they can come in, if they ask it to the Mighty Tree" yelled guard 2 furiously.

"Well what can me…bla bla bla" guard 1 started a fight between the two guards.

The spies quickly walked past the guards, who were still arguing.

Pdep saw the tree, and approached it.

"Hey… tree, can I get in the city?" asked Pdep.

"Of course not, are you crazy?!" replied the tree.

"Thanks" said Pdep while walking to the city.

The spies followed and soon they saw Arnhein.

"Arnhein! Hey man!" shouted James.

Timo looked annoyed.

"Timo what's up?" asked Pdep.

"I don't care for yelling… or talking to amateurs" said Timo cocky, and he walked past Pdep.

"Don't mind him, he's just a cocky idiot" said Drake.

"Hmm" said Pdep, and Pdep and Drake approached Arnhein.

"Arnhein, can we get a ride to the Tree Gnome Stronghold?" asked Pdep nicely.

"I only do it for payment, I want… Irish nuts!"

"Irish nuts?!" shouted Pdep, James and Drake astonished.

"Here" Timo gave Arnhein some nuts, "They are magically delicious!" said Timo hilariously.

"Oh my boy! Thanks for the nuts! I will bring you guys to the Tree Gnome Stronghold now!"

Arnhein showed them the way, and after some time they showed up in the Tree Gnome Stronghold.

**Chapter Seven: High for evil plots. **  
The spies entered the tree at the back-door, and a gnome greeted them saying: "Well hello humans, please climb up, but don't go walking around in the tree, or we will have to kill you"

"Hello gnome! Don't worry! We won't go wandering about!" said Pdep.

The spies climbed up one floor.

"Pdep look! There is a stack of gold" whispered Drake.

"No, it's off-limits!" said Pdep.

"Come on, it's gold!" said Timo.

"Ugh, Fine" replied Pdep harshly.

They stole some gold and continued to the top of the tree.

"HALT!" shouted a gnome. "You stole that gold. You will die!" said a gnome when they reached the last floor.

"Run!" shouted Pdep.

"You there, push that glider to the end of the branch, and glide us to the Snow Castle" said Pdep to a gnome on top of the tree.

"Yes sir" said the gnome.

They flew for a while, but then they finally saw the Castle.

"There is the castle, land on the gate" said Pdep.  
The gnome did what Pdep said. And the gang popped out when they landed.

"Thanks gnome, now hurry back! You must not be seen!" said Pdep.

The gnome flew back to the tree and Pdep fold-out a map.

"We must use our abilities to find a way into the castle" said Pdep while pointing at the map.

"I think we could use that steel cable over there, to go around the castle and maybe find a door?" suggested James.

"Good plan James, Lets do it!" said Pdep exited.

The guys were using the cable, meanwhile…

"Sir, take a look", J.R pointed into the air, "there's flying a gnome glider, right… there" said J.R

"Hmm, gnomes, what would they be doing so near my castle?" said Axenghista.

"Maybe they are going to attack?" suggested J.R

"No that's would be idiotic! We should send some guards to the entrance, if it is what I think it is, then they will not be far away from the entrance, now hurry!" demanded Axenghista.

"Yes master" said J.R.

"Ok team, there is only one way to go, we must follow the wall, and find an entrance" said Pdep.

"Pdep watch out, there are windows here, we shouldn't get spotted" said James.

"Good thinking James lets go" replied Pdep.

The spies crouched below the windows; luckily they made it and found a door! They were in!

"Ok spies, we must find the way to the some sort of meeting between the evil leaders and Axenghista"

They were wandering about the castle, but after some time they found the room with the evil leaders.

"Ok team, we must be quiet and listen to the plan, you guys must stay here and report when something interesting is found" said Pdep.

"Yes!" said the spies.

"Good day leaders, I have almost found the key to the secret portal beneath this Castle, apparently inside the portal lays the Urn of Eternal Life" said Axenghista.

"Ugh what a cliché" whispered Timo.

"Shut up you idiot" whispered Pdep annoyed.

"I don't need eternal life, so I would like to give you the chance to buy the Urn, for only 3Billion gold pieces. What do you say?" asked Axenghista looking at the evil leaders.

"We will buy it, but only when you have it" said a leader.

"Well that is all I have, be gone!" said Axenghista.

"So an urn... Okay, I will report back to Dr. U while you stay here in the building. See you guys soon" said Pdep.

Pdep was running south, but got spotted. He jumped through a window and he got found a rope, he jumped towards the steel cable and used his rope to glide down.

"Idiots" said Pdep when he landed in the snow.

Pdep quickly jumped on a Giant Eagle and flied to Dr. U's outpost.

"Well Dr. U, We meet again" said Pdep.

"Pdep, what brings you here?" asked Dr. U.

"I have Axenghista's plans, he has the Urn of Eternal Life, and is going to sell it for 3Billion, and Axenghista must have a key to get into some sort of cave…" replied Pdep.

"Nice find Pdep, I have some interesting to tell you, I know how to get the key to the door, I don't know what the key is though, but beware for everything, from an amulet to a piece of brick. And beware of double agents!" said Dr. U.

"Ehm, Double Agents? You sound like a Treasure Trails Clue" said Pdep.

Dr. U pressed a button and suddenly a trapdoor underneath Pdep appears.

"Dude!" shouted Pdep while falling.

Pdep appeared in Varrock.

"Pdep, the book, which has the place of the key in it, is in the old library beneath the new library, in Varrock. Good luck!" said Dr. U… from somewhere.

**Chapter 8: The reading mystery.**  
Pdep went home instead of going to the library...

Ten minutes later someone knocked at the door...

Bsan opened the door.

"Bsan, come out for a second" said a thief.

"Yes comrade, what seems to be the problem?" asked Bsan.

"Well, the cops are looking for you… You will have to flee, out of Varrock and go wandering in Misthalin, maybe even go to Asgarnia and if you survive the White Wolf Mountain, then go to Kandarin. The point is, getting out of here!" said the comrade.

"Yes, I will get out as fast as I can" whispered Bsan back.

The comrade left.

"Pdep, we will leave this place tomorrow" said Bsan to Pdep.

"Why! You're kidding?!" asked Pdep.

"No, the police are looking for me, we must escape to Asgarnia, and find work there." said Bsan slightly excited.

"Bsan, don't run away. Do something about it" replied Pdep.

"Like what?" asked Bsan.

"That is your problem, maybe repay, if you have stolen money or something" said Pdep. "Think about it"

The rest of the night the house was quiet, and the brothers went to sleep early.

"Morning!" shouted Pdep into his brothers' ear.

"Aah! Monkeys!" yelled Bsan when he woke up.

"Pdep… I had a dream about monkey, thousands of monkeys. It was so scary" said Bsan. "You're just hungry, I made breakfast!" said Pdep.

Pdep and Bsan had breakfast and after breakfast, Pdep went to the library.

"Good morning!" said librarian Reldo.

"Morning Reldo!" said Pdep excited.

"Oh Saradomin, who is… that girl?" asked Pdep.

"I don't know, she was waiting at the front door when we opened, she haven't left since" said Reldo.

Pdep approached the girl.

"Cute…" mumbled Pdep.

"What?" asked the girl.

"Ehhhhh… H-hi… I'm Pdep, and you are…?" asked Pdep.

"Oh hello Pdep, I'm Setuka" replied Setuka.

"Cute…" drooled Pdep.

"Hihi, excuse me Pdep, I need to go. Bye bye" giggled Setuka.  
"Bye…" drooled Pdep some more.

"Get a hold of yourself! Don't spill on the books!" shouted Reldo.

"What? Ooh sorry Relly" apologised.

"Don't call me Relly!" shouted Reldo.

"Fine, but I need something; I need to find the old library. And find the key" said Pdep.

"SHHTTT, you don't want spies hearing you, follow me" said Pdep.

They walked to the corner and Reldo took a book.

"Aah" shouted Pdep, they fell.

BAM! They landed.

"O my Saradomin that hurts!" said Pdep angrily.

"Shut up, we're here" said Reldo.

"Wha…" mumbled Pdep.

"Kous ka Kouskous ka ka!" Shouted Reldo.

"Dude, that's not cool" said Pdep stiff.

"Behold! The book to the road to eternal life! But lookout there is a betrayer around" said Reldo.

"What?" asked Pdep? Reldo disappeared.

"Weird guy" said Pdep, and he back climbed up.

Pdep sat near the fountain, when he saw Setuka.

"Setuka, hey!" said Pdep.

"Beware" giggled Setuka and she ran of.

"She's so cute" drooled Pdep.

"Pdep, the book" said someone.

"Whaa! Who? Whuh... Ugh, I need to get some sleep" stuttered Pdep.

**Chapter 9: Key Hunt.**  
Pdep woke up in his own home… It was already 12pm, so Pdep should start reading the book!

Pdep opened the book, the first page said: 'Starkey'…

"Hmm, starkey… starkey… key to the stars… stars… telescope… big telescope… Ah! At the Observatory!" said Pdep jolly.

Bsan heard Pdep thinking…

"You need to go to the Observatory?" asked Bsan.

"Yeah" said Pdep.

"I'll make sure you get there! Bstyle!" said Bsan.

Suddenly some muggers flew through the window; they threw a bag over Pdep and closed it.

Pdep was taken to the Observatory, in a bag!

The bag was opened and Pdep saw: he has arrived at the Observatory.

"That was quick!" said Pdep.

Pdep walked into the little house, the professor lived there.

"Prof! Do you know where to get the key, described in this book?" asked Pdep.

"Let's see… Ah! You put this book, into the Teak tree near Castle Wars" responded the Prof.

"Easy enough!" said Pdep.

Pdep walked a bit, and then he found the tree.

Pdep put the book inside a hole in the Teak tree…

A leprechaun popped out!

"Hellooo t'ere!" said a leprechaun. "Tis is whet you're luukin fo' sir!" said he.

"Uhh… thanks, little... green... guy" said Pdep.

Pdep got a bucket… of orange juice!

Pdep hurried back to Dr. U to tell him about it!

Pdep arrived at Dr. U's hut, and he told him: "This bucket of orange juice is the key!"

"Hmm… Good that you've found it, now, take it back to the castle, and pour it over the thing with the Urn in it, unfortunately I don't know what the thing is yet" explained Dr U.

"Well, whatever it might be… I will get the Urn!"

Pdep walked out of the hut, he looked up the mountain on the North… And he climbed up the northern mountain.

He saw the Castle in the Snow on the horizon…

But suddenly he saw a penguin in a bush, slowly walking by… Pdep looked at the penguin, and he had an idea on how to get into the Castle again!

Pdep will crawl as a bush, to the entrance and then use the steel cable again!

And so he did, and soon he was inside, and he started looking for the other spies.

**Chapter 10: Opening your own death.**  
"Pdep, Pdep! Pdep where are you?" said Timo.  
"Timo, Timo! Timo where are you? said Pdep annoying.  
"Very funny! You got me worried there!" said Timo.  
"Don't whine, we need to pour this juice on the portal, so we can open it, get the urn and let Dr. U take care of it." explained Pdep

"So.. have you found out where the portal is or what?"  
"Yes, but it is quite hard, there are guards everywhere, and in a lot of places you can't make any sound or they will hear you" explained Timo.  
"I understand Timo, but we must try it!" said Pdep.  
"I tried, and it was very complicated, you need to find things to find the things to get to the door, and if you didn't get what I just said... That just explains how hard it is" said Timo.  
"Hmm, let's just try it ok?" Pdep.  
"Ok follow me, I will show you what to do" said Timo.

Timo explained everything very carefully and Pdep started.

Pdep went into a room, a guard was watching the door, Pdep was almost spotted, but he jumped into a hay bale. Pdep looked out of the bale and he saw the guard investigating the door Pdep came from, Pdep thought "This is my chance".

Pdep jumped out of the bale and hit the guard in his neck with a large needle he found in the bale. Pdep went to the door the guard was watching and opened it slowly.  
Pdep came into another room, it was big with many walls, Pdep thought it was a maze, so before he went around the corner, he watched closely to spot a guard.  
But... there were no guards! Pdep thought something was wrong, but he still went through the door he saw in front of him when he finished the maze.  
And yes, Pdep took a wrong door and ended up in the guard training facility, luckily he didn't get spotted yet and he ended up standing behind an arrow board, that was being shot at so he could be hit and be found, or not of course!

Pdep was very very quiet, and in a minute the shooting stopped, Pdep looked at the board and watched around the place, he didn't find anyone so he quickly went to the other door. Pdep went through and he found himself on top of a tower, he saw a sign saying 'jump', of course Pdep was to fright too jump out of the nothing.  
But, Pdep couldn't go back, the rangers where back to hit the bulls-eye once more, so Pdep jumped, he saw a hay bale, he wanted to fall in that bale, he thought he would survive then.  
And Pdep crashed into the bale, happy to be alive, looked around, he saw a big plaza with places to hide, and he saw guard wandering around. Pdep knew he was supposed to get to the other side un-noticed. And so he did, from bush to bush, tree to tree, crossing a cable that went from a lantern to another lantern, it was a good shortcut, but when he landed he saw a trapdoor.  
He went through the trapdoor and looked around, it was very dark and cold, damp and smelly but Pdep knew he should walk further anyway. There was a corner and Pdep looked around it, Pdep saw a monkfish.  
Pdep took the monkfish and a ladder fell from the ceiling. Pdep went up the ladder and very slowly opened the door above him, Pdep appeared near the dungeon entrance.  
Pdep went into the dungeon carefully, looking for traps and guards, he saw no one and went through a small gap, he saw the temple. Carefully he walked forward, carefully looking for any traps, holes and other dangerous stuff. He reached the temple, nothing was blocking his way apparently.  
Pdep sat near the altar and poured the juice over it.

The portal lighted up in a sharp white-blue light, a hole opened up and a big green urn came up.  
"Ha ha ha, Pdep, I knew you were here!" said Axenghista.  
Pdep frighted, and tried to find a way to get out.  
"Don't even try to get out, I need you Pdep"  
"Why, what are you going to do to me!" shouted Pdep angrily.  
"Don't worry, I, won't do anything to you. My partner is the expert on doing things... painful things." said Axenghista, while laughing evil.

Timo walked in from behind Axenghista, but instead of attacking him, he stands next to him and gives him a hand-shake.  
"Timo! What are you doing!" shouted Pdep.  
"Pdep, your not so smart, are you? Don't you see, fighting for the good isn't fun anymore" responded Timo sarcastic.  
"Timo, you betrayer! Dr. U will get a piece of you!" shouted Pdep angry.  
"Now now, don't shout. Dr. U is here, I know, so are your other friends. They might even attack!" said Axenghista.  
"If they'd do, they will be even more stupid then you, if they attack then i'll have to kill them" said Axenghista happily.  
"Hey boss, I hear boars on the horizon" said Timo to Axenghista.  
"Those stupid pigs never know when to stop, get the swordsmen ready, they will die once and for all!" said Axenghista.  
"Wait boss, I hear trolls, big trolls, I mean level 111 trolls that are angry and going to throw with trunks of trees!" said Timo suddenly.  
"They always attack on the moment I want to kill the lead!" said Axenghista.  
"Pdep give the urn to me so I can go" said Axenghista suddenly angry, facing with his red head to Pdep.  
"Do it yourself!" shouted Pdep in Axenghista's face.  
"I can't, clean hands must take it, it would kill me! I have had so much blood and gore, on these hand... I would just.. DIE!" shouted Axenghista as hard as he can.  
Pdep had a plan, if Axenghista would die if his hands touched the Urn... Pdep must throw him into the light surrounding the Urn, Axenghista would die instantly. Pdep thought, thought how to do it right. Axenghista's cape flew of his neck, Pdep could see Axenghista's wooden leg, Pdep had a plan!  
"DIE!" Pdep shouted, Pdep kicked Axenghista's wooden leg that he fell over. "You idiot!" shouted Axenghista, he couldn't stand up anymore. This was Pdep's chance. Pdep grabbed Axenghista's arm and threw it into the light around the Urn.  
Axenghista shouted, his body fell over the urn and Axenghista disappeared. Pdep thought it was over, but he didn't see Timo who took the Urn from underneath Axenghista, Timo ran as hard as he can to the dungeon exit, he ran and tried to climb down the trapdoor where Pdep came from.  
Timo must be stopped from escaping, Pdep ran to the trapdoor and climbed down, he almost fell, he saw Timo, but Timo took a left and Pdep didn't see him anymore.  
Pdep took a left where Timo ran, but Timo was gone. The road was a dead end, so where could Timo have went?  
Pdep heard Drake shouting from the roof of a house. Pdep looked around and saw him, he shouted: "Pdep, go back to the Temple, the Urn will appear there when it gets too far away from the Temple"  
Pdep ran back to the Temple and did see the Urn. All he could wander about was where Timo went.

Pdep saw some boars and trolls on the horizon, he thought they wouldn't help him…

**Chapter 11: We will fight another night.**  
Pdep explained the boars and trolls what happened.

They returned and Pdep tried to find Dr. U, Pdep went to the lair in Taverly.

Pdep found Dr. U there and Dr. U took the Urn Pdep took, Pdep was wondering why the Urn haven't disappeared when he took it, but did disappear when Timo took it.

"Pdep, as Axenghista said, only clean hands can take the Urn. You haven't killed before, so you can take it" said Dr. U.  
"So... what are you going to do with it?" asked Pdep.  
"I'm going to donate it to the Varrock museum, could you bring it there for me?" asked Dr. U.  
"Sure"

Pdep walked out of the Liar on its way to Varrock. But when he crossed the river Lum he saw a gang of white-robed men standing near the path. Pdep examined them and thought they were desert travellers wearing desert clothes.  
When Pdep came closer a man accidentally dropped a knife, Pdep frighted and ran on.

"Idiot!" shouted another man.

Pdep gave the Urn to a museum examiner; Pdep went back to his house and found a note.

'Went to Falador, Maple Street, house 3, come by Pdep. Bsan'

Pdep figured Bsan left already. Pdep went to the address, and found something horrible, something deeply evil, and something that belongs in Zamorak's lairs.

**PART 2**

**Chapter 12: Magic Lessons**  
While Pdep looked at the horrible thing; the thing ran away, like a cockroach. Pdep investigated the gap the monster ran in. He didn't see much, so, frighted, he went to Sir Amik Varze to tell him about the monster.

Pdep approached the castle gates, to his surprise he found them locked tight, he saw a guard on top of the walls, he shouted:

"Hey guard! Why are the gates locked?"  
"Ah Pdep, we've been expecting you! Come in" said the guard.

The gates scratched and squeaked it's way open, when it opened Pdep saw Sir Amik Varze waiting.

"Ah Pdep, I have some terrible news, come in first"  
"What is it Sir?" asked Pdep.

Pdep followed Sir Amik Varze, and Sir Amik Varze started talking.

"Pdep, a lot of things have happened, bad things. Firstly Bsan got kidnapped and taken to Mithriltown, in the southwest. Secondly Setuka was lured into a trap, Thirdly, your boss has fled somewhere to Karamja, somewhere where Monkey are. I don't know exactly. Fourthly someone wanted you to go to Oo'glog, I think it was Dr. U, but as you know, Oo'glog is full of Ogresses, so look out. And last but not least, some magician wants you to go to him, he has some information, he is at Lunar Isle, the Isle of the Moon clan. So, what is it going to be? Brother, Setuka, your boss, Oo'glog or Lunar Isle ?"

"Sir Amik Varze I would like to save my brother and my boss first, they are most important to me at the moment" said Pdep, unhappy.

"Ok, Your brother is in Mithriltown, as I said. But, to get there you must cross the Mystical Forest. It's a huge magic forest full of beautiful, but also evil things. Beware out there.

Your boss is somewhere on an Island south of Karamja, the gnomes have information on how to get there, you should ask them, okay ?" explained Sir Amik Varze.

"Yes, I will leave immediately!"

"Wait Pdep, I would like you to take one of our Squires, they need some training, and they could help you on your mission you know!"

Pdep left the castle and 2 Squires followed him.

"Pdep you must buy food and drinks, I don't want to die in that forest" said Squire Vandrum.

"Pdep I suggest you buy some lobsters, sharks and a couple of sea turtles, they are for sale at the Market" suggested Squire Leroy.

"What should we take to drink?" asked Pdep.

"Buy some buckets or something and fill them with water from the pump at the Market" said Vandrum.

Pdep bought the bucket and filled them, bought the food and they walked to the cities gates.

"We must put a lid or something on the buckets so we won't spill" commanded Pdep.

"I have some on me, I'll put them on the bucket" said Leroy.

"And how do we get to the Forest ?" asked Pdep.

"I have brought a map, we first need to go to Eagles Peak from there we can take an eagle to fly us to the Forest" said Vandrum, he was clearly the brightest.

Pdep walked over the White Wolf Mountain, past Camelot's Castle, approaching Ardougne he went right, Past the Gnome Stronghold.

"Guys, there is a water pump over there let's fill our buckets" suggested Pdep.

The guys filled the buckets and they went on, they reached Eagles Peak and with three ropes they flew over to the Magic Forest.

The eagle landed on a fire tower at the forest edge, the boys entered the forest.

The guys walked a bit and they stopped at a bog, Pdep looked at the water and found tracks of a large animal.

"Pdep what's that?" asked Leroy.

"These are tracks, but they don't match any animals I know, they must be from a much bigger one, maybe even a god!"

"A god? Pdep what have you been reading?" asked Leroy pessimistic.

"It's true, there's a myth that goes like this: In the Mysterious Forest west of the Eagles Peak lives the God of Life, the God doesn't only give life, but takes too. It lives near a bog in the centre of the Forest, It takes every dead creature in the world and the life of the dead is given to the newborn" told Vandrum.

"The life of the death? The death doesn't have life, that's why they die!" shouted Leroy.

"The soul is still alive, until it's taken by the God" explained Vandrum.

Pdep looked around, but then he saw a big bear thing, he didn't see clearly but it looked like a bear with horns, horns like an American elk.

"What is it Pdep? Did you see the God?" asked Leroy sarcastic.

Pdep turned to Leroy, he wanted to say something, but he couldn't, he turned back to the thing, but it was already gone.

"Damn Leroy!" shouted Pdep.

"What?! It's your own damn fault!" said Leroy back.

"Stop it you two, we need to go, we must find a place to stay for the night" said Vandrum.

So the journey continued, they found an old tree, they could spend the night underneath.

"Have some oatmeal, here… and here" said Pdep while he gave oatmeal to the Squires.

The boys ate and were about to sleep.

"Pdep, aren't you going to sleep?" asked Leroy.

"No, I will later, sleep tight Leroy"

"Ye ye sleep well, bla bla…"

Pdep looked around, he saw a light at the end of the trail. Pdep approached the light and saw a door, a large painted door. Pdep looked at it and found a small cat, spray-painted over the door. The cat winked at Pdep.

Suddenly Pdep fell down and the ground sucked him down, but then something took his hand and pulled him up, when his head came out of the earth he didn't see anything.

Pdep was out of the ground, he heard a giggle and the door disappeared, Pdep walked back to the camp and quickly tried to get some sleep.

When he woke up Leroy was finished making breakfast, they ate and Pdep looked above the trees, he could see a small tower, with a shining rainbow crossing the landscape.

"There must be a town there huh?" asked Pdep to Leroy.

**Chapter 13: Forest Crossing.**

The boys entered a strange town; they couldn't identify it nor find it on the map.

Pdep saw the tower he saw earlier and saw a young man sitting in front of it.

"Sir, can you say where we are?" asked Pdep.

"Sure I can dude, you at Foresttown man. There a myth about this, Deathtown it is called, the city are known fo' emotional stuff, you can get pissed and fall 'n love at the same minute dude. Ooh look at that!"

Pdep turned around, he didn't see anything. He turned back to the man, he was gone.

"Why do people disappear!" shouted Pdep angry.

"Take it easy honey!" said Leroy in love.

"Don't damn call me your damn honey you damn pervert!" shouted Pdep furious.

"Say it don't spill it!" said Leroy anxious.

"Ah you little cockroach! You're so funny!" said Pdep smiling.

"We should get out of here…" thought Vandrum.

Vandrum looked around the town, he saw a paper lying on the ground and he took it and starts reading.

_-Things here aren' tworking well, people disappear and strange people appear, I think the door is leading us to trouble, we should take it out._

_-We took out the door, things just got even more weird, people are losing there form, they are starting to become little foam fingers, last time this happened they turned into bobbleheads._

_-Cats are flooding, Cats from nowhere, they ate everyone else, thank our God that I'm alive._

"Our God…" Vandrum started thinking.

"Pdep, we must leave this town, let's go!" said Vandrum to Pdep.

Suddenly Pdep saw a crowd of people on the horizon. When they reached Pdep, Pdep asked where they are going.

"Us? Oh we're going nowhere" responded the crowd.

"Nowhere? As in not somewhere?" asked Pdep.

"No as in to Falador" said the crowd sarcastic.

"So you guys are going to Falador then?" asked Pdep

The crowd walked on, when they walked past, Pdep could see the city… It was dark and all the shops and houses were lit with candles.

A bunch of monsters came walking from the horizon.

The guys ran into the bushes, they continued running down to a small river.

"Guys, what were those things?" asked Leroy.

"They must be the magical creatures I read about!" said Vandrum.

"Some of them aren't violent, but there are some that will eat you if you stand in their way" added Vandrum.

"We'll can't we just continue our journey? I mean, we don't have to worry about those creatures when they're here" asked Leroy.

"We can Leroy, but we must look out, there might be other creatures around here" said Pdep.

"Our journey continues to the west, let's go!" said Vandrum.

They continued and stopped at a river.

"It looks like this river is flood, it's all muddy and full of stuff" said Leroy.

"Oh Leroy your so smart! I couldn't figure that out!" said Pdep sarcastic.

They walked around, trying to find themselves on the map.

Pdep saw a man floating around in the river.

"Hey! There's a man there!" Pdep shouted to the boys.

"Give me a hand eh!"

The boys pulled the man out of the water and lay it to dry in the grass. They pulled out 2 other men and lay them on the grass also.

"What do we do with them?" asked Leroy.

"Ehh, Vandrum how much further to the city?" asked Pdep.

"About 2 miles Pdep"

"We could carry them?" suggested Pdep.

"We must cross a lake, I don't think it would be a success with some men on our backs" said Vandrum.

"Let's just try okay?" asked Leroy.

"Fine"

And so they continued, carrying the men.

They reached the lake and saw the clouds of steam above the city, the city was as big as Lumbridge, but this city was filled with worker houses, mines, furnaces and other steamy stuff. Upon reaching the city, people came out to take a look at the travellers, when they saw they were carrying bodies, they called for the Mistress.

"Who are you" asked the Mistress.

"I am Pdep, these are Vandrum and Leroy, they are Squires from Falador, I come from Varrock. We came here to retrieve my brother, Bsan" explained Pdep.

"Okay, I am Mistress Haku Maria Charlotte Lena von Breusingen, call me Haku"

"As I said we're here to retrieve my brother, is he around?"

"I do not know a Bsan, spend some time in the city, you might find him" suggested Haku.

Pdep nodded and walked under the cities gates. He looked around and noticed a group of ladies.

"Hey, ladies" Pdep said flirting.

"Well hello handsome" giggled a girl.

The girls giggled.

"Check around furnace 3 when you have time, we work there" said a lady.

"Yeah, bye!"

The girls walked away and the Squires looked at Pdep.

"Nice job dude" praised Leroy.

The boys went into the city and looked for a place to stay.

**Chapter 14: Bullied by a door.**

The boys found a place to stay and spend the night there, the next morning Pdep went out to search for his brother, he couldn't find him anywhere, so he went back to try the next day.

The next morning arrived and this time Leroy and Vandrum went along.

They walked past the market; people were busy selling all their stuff…

"Fish! Fish! Buy your Fish here! Sharks for 1K here... Pies! Summer pie, Mud pie, all here…"

And so they continued their searching, they couldn't find him anywhere so they went to Mistress Haku.

"Mistress, have you got any tips for our search?" asked Pdep.

"Well Pdep, there were a couple of people that went missing, they were found up that hill with the mysterious cats, there's some kind of door there and another rumour is that they we're found beyond the rainbow, before finding them there you should find Kan Jin, He's from Eastern Morytania, you'll find him fast enough. Now be off.

The three left the city, off to find Kan Jin, he wasn't too far away from the city, yet it wasn't that easy to find him.

"Hello Pdep, Vandrum and Leroy. Welcome to my place, I won't be showing you around; yet, I will split you up and send you off. Pdep and Leroy, it's your mission to go to the mountain. Vandrum you look behind the rainbow, and don't take the rainbow seriously, okay? Leroy and Pdep will follow you later on"

"Don't take it serious?" asked Pdep.

"He'll know what I mean, now be off you!"

The guys said goodbye and split up.

Pdep and Leroy climbed a hill before the real mountain came, they saw a small shed, they haven't seen it from Mithril Town, so they went up to look what it was.

They approached the shed when a mysterious haze suddenly appeared, they couldn't see much anymore; suddenly they heard 'mews', 'mews' everywhere. Pdep and Leroy got scared of the cat sound and ran into the shed, the mewing got louder and louder.

Leroy turned into a cat and started mewing. Suddenly Pdep saw Setuka, the girl he saw at the library with Reldo.

"Pdep! Pdep!" Setuka shouted.

Pdep saw Setuka was a cat, he was very afraid that he also, would turn into a cat.

Suddenly Setuka transformed into herself again, the fog disappeared and the mewing was gone, yet Leroy was still a cat.

"Thanks Pdep, you lifted the curse of the cat" Setuka said with love.

Setuka hugged Pdep and said: "Good luck on your quest to find your brother; I'll give you an hint, the door to the rainbow is closer then you think" giggled Setuka, and she disappeared. "She always keeps disappearing… But what about the rainbow?" said Pdep.

Leroy was still a cat. And asked: "Pdep the door is up the mountain isn't it? "Ah you dumb cat, your absolutely right."

The guys climbed the mountain and looked at the door, the door was the same as Pdep saw before, but the sprayed cat was gone.

"The sprayed cat must have been Setuka!" Pdep shouted.

"Sprayed cat? asked Leroy.

"Nothing" responded Pdep.

Pdep knocked on the door and it opened, they could see a foggy, rainbow coloured place.

In the distance they could see a small, modern house with a large beanstalk in front of it.

Pdep and Leroy approached the house and knocked at the door.

"Yes?" said a very low voice.

Pdep looked at Leroy and Pdep responded: "Ehh, yes, hello… Could you open the door please?"

What the boys didn't know is: the resident of the house was looking at them from the window.

"Please come in via the backdoor" said the resident.

The boys walked around the house and opened the backdoor, it was a trap.

The resident threw a net over the boys and catches them, the boys hit the ground and they fell unconscious.

**Chapter 15: In the giant's mouth.**

The boys woke up in a huge cauldron. The cauldron was full of water and floating vegetables. There was a chicken walking around the cauldron. The boys were tied-up, but Pdep had such an itch on his nose that he went nuts!

The giant walked into the room with the cauldron.

"Ey! Big guy! Scratch my nose for me!"

"Hahaha, silly little guy, your itch is the least I have to worry about!" explained the giant.

"I need to find a nice recipe for eating you, I don't have much books about cooking humans" said the giants hilarious.

The giant walked out of the room and then back in wearing an apron. Pdep and Leroy laughed!

Pdep saw a vial containing 'make-it-goldfluid' so Pdep must use his imagination to get out of the cauldron, because it's the only thing they have.

Pdep talked with Leroy about getting out with the make-it-goldfluid, and how to get it.

"It's very simple, I saw it in a film once, We must take something that makes food, like that chicken that is walking circles around the cauldron, then we make it make something valuable instead of the food it makes. Like the egg of the chicken, make it gold and the giant will go nuts!" Explained Leroy.

"We can only try" said Pdep,

"But how do we get it?"

Pdep remembered what Bsan said in the beginning, "be careful with you pocket-knife!" and Pdep said to Leroy that he has his pocket-knife.

Pdep cut through the rope with his knife and then Leroy. They stepped out of the cauldron and looked around.

"Get the bottle and let the chicken drink it" said Leroy.

Pdep took the bottle and the chicken and put the lid to the chicken's mouth.

The chicken drank the bottle and he started laying eggs.

The giant walked in and shouted; soon he noticed the chicken and he went nuts.

The boys ran out the door and over de cloudy ground. They saw the beanstalk and they saw a hole around it.

"We can climb down the beanstalk and we'll be free" said Pdep.

And so they did, they climbed down, but the giant shouted from above.

"You get back here!" shouted the giant angry.

The boys were down by now

"Why don't you get down here?" shouted Leroy.

The giant started climbing down and a branch broke. The giant fell down and fell right through the ground.

"Lucky … us?" muttered Pdep.

The boys looked around and saw Bsan tied up lying underneath a tree.

**Chapter 16: Flamingo Time!**

"Brother! Thank Saradomin you're safe!" shouted Pdep.

"Mmhhrrppggmm" mumbled Bsan.

"Right, you can't talk…Sorry"

"Is this the guy we've been running around for?" asked Leroy.

"Show some respect for the best bandit in Varrock!" said Bsan proud.

"Shut up you guys, look around, we've to get out of here and now!" said Vandrum.

They were standing on a hill, large pointy mountains on the other side of the valley.

They saw a small river and a village about 340 meters down. They started climbing down.

Rocks crumbled and Pdep fell, so did Bsan. Pdep fell in to the grass, he fell 10 meters but he was still alive, luckily.

"Hey boys! I think I found something!" shouted Pdep from down there.

"What is it?" asked Leroy.

"It looks like some sort of flamingo statue…?" said Pdep.

"That's part of the flamingo sceptre, it is said that the sceptre makes you invisible" said Vandrum.

"Well, what is it doing here?" asked Pdep.

"I don't know, say, where did Bsan fell?" asked Vandrum.

"Bsan! Bsan! Where are you?" shouted Leroy.

"Ugggh, here! I fell on something hard!" shouted Bsan from left of Vandrum.

Vandrum turned to the left and carefully looked over the ledge.

"That is another part of the sceptre, the left wing" explained Vandrum.

"Maybe we should be looking for the rest?"

suggested Pdep.

"We shouldn't stay here, we should look for it somewhere else" said Vandrum.

"Fine"

The boys started climbing again, but this time, Leroy fell.

"Hey… Hey guys... Ugh… I think… Oww… I think I found a path!" shouted Leroy.

The boys looked down and climbed to the path.

There was a sign.

'To Besay'

"Besay? Where is it on the map?" asked Pdep.

"It's not" said Vandrum.

"Great, another mysterious village"

"Well, it's the only place where we can go, so let's go" said Pdep.

The boys followed the path to the river they saw earlier.

"We must cross the river" said Pdep.

And so they did, they jumped from stone to stone, but Pdep fell.

"Guys! I think I found the right wing of the statue!"

"Great, put it on the sceptre, only the bottom remains" said Vandrum.

The boys followed the path, they approached the city.

They saw that the city is full of monsters, put they also saw a portal in the town centre.

"We must go through that portal, it's our only chance of getting out of here!" said Vandrum.

"Hmm, what is that?!" said Pdep.

"What is what?"

"That stick, in that tree, it is purple!"

"Could that be the bottom of the sceptre?" asked Pdep.

The boys approached the stick and pulled it out of the tree.

"Yup, that's it"

Pdep attached the bottom to the rest of the sceptre, and Pdep was gone!

"Yup, it works, now all touch it and we will be invisible. But be careful, they can still feel you." explained Vandrum.

The boys walked into the city, all holding the sceptre, they were very careful.

But Pdep accidentally bumped into a monster, the monster started slapping around the place. He hit another monster and they got into a fight, soon more monsters started hitting each other.

Pdep and the boys quickly ran to the portal.

A light flash and a big bang followed, and the boys woke up somewhere.

**Note: Chapter 17 will not include Pdep. **

**Chapter 17: The Other Side.**

Timo was in a meeting, an important one.

"Master, I have bad news, the giant who should've killed Pdep, was killed by Pdep, so Pdep' fellowship is still alive" said the admiral.

"Argh, but don't worry, I still have some idea's, how is the spirit weed harvest?" asked Timo.

"The spirit weed harvest is splendid, master, soon we will be selling it to the gangs." said the admiral.

"Good, very good, have the monkeys reported yet?"

"They have captured the boss, but they lost him shortly after that."

"Hmm, okay, that will be fine."

"Say, wasn't there news about Lunar Isle the other day? I heard there was someone who invented… controlling water? That could be very dangerous for us, they might flood this castle and kill us all…" asked Timo.

"Don't worry about it; it is probably just a rumour. You should worry about Pdep! He killed the giant and soon he will go to the monkeys"

"Okay admiral, I'll think about it, you can go now" said Timo.

Timo turns to the Sergeant, who is waiting to tell about the plans.

"Sergeant, what are our future plans?" asked Timo the Sergeant.

"We want to harden our relationship with the Mahjarrat, they have headed North, so we must open a trade route with the North, through the Wilderness" said the Sergeant.

"The Wilderness is not a problem, but the dark, icy landscape of the North is a problem… Can't we dig a tunnel?" suggested Timo.

"Yes we can, we'll start immediately, now, with that problem solved, we can talk about the other problem.

We have discovered a problem in Morytania, a group called the Myreque, the group wants to free the south-east part of Morytania from the dark Lord Drakan…" said the Sergeant.

"Drakky?! Is he in trouble? Well, he can save himself, I guess" said Timo.

"Admiral!" Timo shouts to the Admiral.

"Yes master?" asked the Admiral.

"You ordered the monkeys to capture the boss; the monkeys said that the boss disappeared from the prison…

Is there still a chance that Pdep will go to the monkeys to save the boss?" asked Timo.

"Surely, Pdep doesn't know that the monkeys said that the boss is gone, so he will come" explained the Admiral.

"Ok, then order the monkeys to capture Pdep when he arrives at the island, if Pdep is imprisoned by me then everyone will recognise my superior power, muahahhahaha" laughed Timo evilly.

**Chapter 18: The Lake of Wogl.**

The boys stepped out of the portal; they fell into a lake, Lake Wogl.

"A lake? Ugh! All I'm all wet now…" mumbled Pdep.

"Look at the sign, Lake Wagl; I heard about it, it's a weird lake, just weird."

explained Vandrum.

"Just weird…?"

"Yeah…"

The lake was light blue and in a large dense forest, there was a small sort-of beach on the shore, the boys decided to camp there.

"Nice place to camp eh?"

"Yeah Pdep, Eh, I'll collect some wood."

said Leroy.

Pdep looked around; he saw a little light in the distance.

"Guys, I'm going to look around, I'll be right back."

Pdep jumped into the bushes and he climbed his way through the forest.

He reached the light, it was some near sort of trapdoor, and it had a cherry flower painted over it.

"It's a cherry flower! Who could've painted it here…"

Pdep looked around, but couldn't find anything that resembles signature.

Pdep went back to the camp of his friends.

It became dark…

"Let's sleep? It's already dark" asked Pdep.

"Yeah, good night everyone"

They were sleeping, but suddenly there was someone...

Pdep woke up and heard loud sniffs from the distance, it came closer and Pdep woke up the boys.

"Do you guys hear that too?" asked Pdep to the guys.

"That sniffing sound? Yeah, it's coming closer" said Leroy.

Suddenly the bushes cracked and the large boar-like creature came out.

"Waaah!" Pdep shouted.

"Waaah!" Pdep shouted again.

"Waa…" Pdep wanted to shout again.

"Ah shut up, you'll wake up the dark creatures of the forest! Don't you read books?" said a girl sitting on the boar.

"Whh-Whoo? Who are you?" asked Vandrum frightened.

"I'm Mela! Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, hey… Now what is that thing you're sitting on?" asked Leroy.

"This? This is Junny, my dear boar"

"Kay, so what are you doing in the middle of a dense forest in the complete darkness with a large scaring animal you call Junny?" asked Leroy.

"I am trying to find Falador, this forest is too dense for Jenny to smell Falador, and for me to see it" explained Mela.

"Smell Falador?" asked Pdep.

"Yeah, she can smell like a fish in the water!"

"Can fishes even smell ánything?" asked Pdep.

"Yup"

"Don't whine, I'm tired of searching" said Mela tired.

"Then stay with us, we'll find Falador"

"Fine, I'll stay with you, but in Falador we'll split"

Pdep showed Mela the way to the camp.

Some time later, some greenish light shined into Pdep eyes, Pdep woke up.

"Guys Guys! What is that light?" shouted Pdep.

The boys and Mela stood up.

"It's coming from there, quickly follow me"

The boys and Mela ran into the direction of the light.

"It's the lake! The lake is glowing!" Pdep shouted.

"Wait, what is that?" Leroy shouted.

A girl like creature came walking out of the lake.

"Good day humans, I guess you want to go to Falador then?" said the girl.

"Well, we do want to go there… but we want to get our stuff first" said Mela.

"Yeah" said Pdep.

The guys and Mela packed their stuff and went back to the girl.

"Step into the lake, and you will be set on your path"

The guys and Mela stepped into the lake, when they all were in the lake; a big light flash disrupted the quietness of the forest.

Heavy light bangs together with electro shocks filled the lake, then it became peaceful again, the girl disappeared and the boys and Mela, where next to the big white walls they saw earlier.

**Chapter 19: High White Ramparts.**

The boys and Mela walked into Falador, they where happy they made it.

"Goodbye Mela, see you around!" said Pdep.

Mela walked into the bar and the boys walked to the White Knight's Castle.

The boys walked into Sir Amik Varze's room.

"Ah Pdep, good to see you back, alive" said Sir Amik Varze.

"Heya Sir! As you can see, I found my brother!"

"Hey" said Bsan polite.

"Mhm… Now, I think Pdep is going to look for his boss, is that right Pdep?" asked Sir.

"Yes Sir, you said he was near some … monkeys?" asked Pdep.

"Yes, the gnomes know more, you should go to them" Suggested Pdep.

"Are Leroy and Vandrum coming too?"

"No, Vandrum is staying here; you can meet him after your quest, Leroy is coming with you" said Sir.

"Kay, well, I think we should go then… Goodbye Vandrum, thanks for your help. See you around brother!" Pdep said.

Pdep and Leroy walked out the castle and looked around; they saw something shiny near the City Square.

They walked towards the Square.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Pdep to a woman.

"Are you kidding?! It's spring! Don't you celebrate when spring comes 'round the corner?" asked the woman.

"Well, no, what do you do to celebrate?"

"We throw soybeans out of the window, it's an old custom and we do it every year.

It brings us luck, and throws out the problems and misery, those are the soybeans. We also have swordfights with our new soldiers, to see if they are trained enough. But the real reason is, the cherry blossom" explained the woman, Pdep almost snoozed away…

"Is the cherry blossom so important then?" asked Pdep a bit snooze.

"Are you kidding?! The cherry blossom is the most important thing in Falador!"

"Okay, they are beautiful yeah, but a whole holiday to celebrate the blossom, is a bit overboard" said Leroy hating.

"Arrgh, you people don't understand, goodbye!" shouted the woman angry, and she walked away.

"Nice going idiot! You annoyed her away!" shouted Pdep at Leroy.

Leroy looked angry; he turned his head and suddenly smiled.

"What is it?" asked Pdep.

"Look, you can train the way of the sword!" shouted Leroy amazed.

"The way of the sword…?" asked Pdep.

But Leroy already ran to the sign.

"The camp is up the Ice Mountain! See ya Pdep!" shouted Leroy, and he ran out of Falador.

"Hey wait" Pdep shouted, but Leroy was already gone.

Leroy was running and climbing his way to the top of Ice Mountain, and there it was, a large mansion packed with swords and training scrolls. Leroy smiled his way to the large entrance, and he shouted: "Can you teach me the way of the sword?!"

"Yes I can…"

**Chapter 20: When the sword hits the ground.**

"You can! Really?" shouted Leroy eager.

"Take it easy, I'll first introduce myself, I am Itjika, the best swordsman in whole of Gielinor!" explained Itjika.

"So can you teach me?!" asked Leroy.

"Yes, but you must first make your own sword, it will take lots of courage to make it happen, young boy, do you understand?"

"Yes Yes Yes! I understand, do you have metal here? And I mean like runite or maybe even some dragon shards?" asked Leroy enthusiast.

"No, you will have to get it, make it and assemble it yourself, use some of your finest imagination to make the blade, the best piece of wood to make the grip, the finest smithing skills are needed for this job, do you understand?!" asked Itjika dramatically.

"Hmm, the best piece of imagination…

Oh I know some!" said Leroy eager.

Leroy ran out of the entrance, ran down to Falador and spotted Pdep.

"Pdep! Pdep! Do you know a place where a telescope is?!" asked Leroy.

"I think the Wise Old Man has one…Why?" asked Pdep.

But Leroy already ran into the direction of Draynor Village.

"Leroy wait…" Pdep shouted again, but Leroy was gone, again.

Leroy stormed into the house of the Wise Old Man.

"Man! Do you have a 'scope?! asked Leroy.

"Well, yeah, but wait, I got to… point it into another direction" whispered the Wise Old Man.

"What?!"

"Nothing, I'll assemble it immediately wait a second."

The Wise Old Man hurried up the stairs; load squeaky noises came from there…

"Done! Come up Leroy!" shouted the WOM from upstairs.

Leroy jumped up and ran up the stairs; he then looked through the telescope and yes!

"Oh my Saradomin! It will land near the Ice Mountain in no time!" said Leroy.

"What will land…? Never mind, I'll teleport you there!" said WOM.

And so he did, Leroy flew through the air and jumped on the top of Ice Mountain.

Pdep was near the cabbage field when he saw Leroy flying back to the Ice Mountain.

"Oh damn!" shouted Pdep.

Some cows looked up, Pdep looked at them and they quickly started grazing again.

Leroy heard a hard bang, and yes it was what he hoped.

A level 5 meteor!

"I can use this meteor to make an awesome space sword!" shouted Leroy happy.

Leroy kicked of some big pieces of stone and found a shiny ruby inside.

"Sweet" said Leroy and he continued kicking.

Leroy found another 3 Rubies, 5 Diamonds and 9 Sapphires.

He filled his pockets with the gems and space stones and ran back to the entrance of the training mansion.

"I have the stones! Can we start making my sword now?"

"You'll need a nice grip…"

"I got these gems…"

"Wow!" Itjika looked greedy at the stones.

"I'll make the grip for you…"

"I will smith the blade then" said Leroy.

And so they did, Leroy melted the metal out of the space stones and Itjika stole some gems… uhh… used the gems to make a nice grip.

After a hard day of work, Itjika was almost done with trimming the grip, Leroy was done with the blade.

Leroy looked at the grip and said: "What a tiny grip you made… I gave you plenty of gems"

"It… it is hard to make the, euh, grip with so few stones…" said Itjika.

"Kay"

Leroy assembled the sword, and they were done!

"Thank you master, you showed me the way to be the better me" said Leroy gratefully.

"It's nothing! Come again and well try the sword out, now off you go!" said Itjika.

Leroy walked out of the entrance gate.

Itjika drooled over the stones when Leroy closed the door.

"Finally I can increase the profit of my shop!" said Itjika happy, "But I must give something in return… Ah! A nice little riddle for him to solve… hehehe. Worker!"

A worker came running to Itjika.

"Yes boss?" said the worker.

"Give this to Leroy, he just left so hurry up" commanded Itjika.

"Yes boss"

The worker ran out of the room, quickly Itjika heard the entrance gate open.

"Leroy! Leroy! Itjika wanted me to give you this" said the worker when he saw Leroy.

"What is it?" asked Leroy

"I don't know…"

The worker ran back inside, and Leroy opened the little box.

"It's a cherry flower! But why does he give me this"

Pdep finally found Leroy.

"Leroy, finally… what is that in your hand?" asked Pdep dramatically.

"It's a cherry flower" responded Leroy inquisitive.

"Hmm, could it be…" whispered Pdep to himself.

"Could what be?" asked Leroy.

"What?"

"What what?"

"What what what?!"

"Oh my god that is so annoying…" said Leroy extremely annoyed.

"Just like you…" whispered Pdep.

"What?!"

"What what?"

"Do not start again!" shouted Leroy again.

"Yeah good idea, now come on, it's already dark and we must find a place to stay.

The two ran back to Falador, and found a tavern near the party room…

They were surprised that there weren't any other visitors… but they weren't surprised anymore, it was 1 o'clock and all they could hear is "…we are the knights of the party room..." over and over again… crisis!

**Chapter 21: The Tavern's Weariness.**

Pdep woke up; he didn't see Leroy in his bed. Pdep looked out of the window and saw Leroy training with his sword, Leroy looked up.

"Pdep! Come down here!" shouted Leroy from below.

"Coming!"

Pdep put his pants on and continued to the sink, he flushed his mouth with some cold water and he put on his jumper.

Pdep walked down the stairs, greeted the tavern supervisor and continued to Leroy.

"Morning Pdep, here, hold these scrolls for me" commanded Leroy.

"Sure, train your skill! I bet we can use it later on…"

Pdep held scrolls for 10 minutes, Leroy was finished with his training, after some time they left the tavern and followed the path to the park.

"Ah! The park, this is a good place to relax, and train!" said Leroy happy.

"I am glad you're happy, you used to be all grumpy and sarcastic and stuff…"said Pdep.

"Pdep, life gets so much better when you have a goal to reach…" explained Leroy.

"Goal?" asked Pdep suddenly.

"Yeah, I want to follow-up Itjika and become the best swordsman in Gielinor! And that will make me, of course, twice as handsome as before… So I'll have more chance of betting myself a nice lass" explained Leroy.

"Itjika? Who's that?" questioned Pdep.

"He is the swordsman at the mansion, you know, from yesterday"

"Ah!"

Pdep looked at Leroy, who was busy training.

"Hey Leroy! Shouldn't we be heading to Camelot? It's a long trip to the gnomes…" shouted Pdep snooze.

"Ugh, fine, but I will lead us!"

Leroy packed his stuff quickly, he was ready to leave, but Pdep was still sitting.

"Are you going to sit on your fanny and do nothing all day?" said Leroy.

"Take it easy hot shot. I am ready to go now…" said Pdep, sleepy.

Pdep jumped up. The boys walked forward.

"Hey gentlemen, ya bette lo ou fo' the 'oles" said Sir Tiffy Cashien.

"What did he just say…?" Pdep asked Leroy.

"We must look out for the holes, ehm, why?" explained Leroy.

"Cuz ya is going to fall throu 'em" responded Sir Tiffy Cashien.

"We could fall through them" translated Leroy for Pdep.

"Ah!"

But it was too late; Pdep moved his leg and fell through a hole.

"Pdep!"

"Youz bette go fetch 'im"

"Aye!" said Leroy, and he jumped into the hole.

"Mooooooooooooole! Pdep shouted his lungs out.

"Pdep! Why are you shouting?" asked Leroy.

"M-m-m-ole…" murmured Pdep.

Leroy looked up, a big fat mole stood in front of him.

"Moley moley moley moley!" said Leroy giving him a raspberry.

"Don't humiliate him!" shouted Pdep angry at Leroy.

"Shut up! We have a level 200 big fat mole in front of us, this is no time to shout!" said Leroy strict.

"Wait… why don't you use your space sword?" asked Pdep.

"Sweet idea!"

Leroy hit around with his blade, some nice hits indeed, but a little scary to see him getting sucked into a fight like that…

"Leroy, be careful!" shouted Pdep from a distance.

And suddenly, the mole digs himself into the ground, and he digs himself out, next to Pdep.

Leroy hit the mole, but he hit Pdep too…

Leroy got to his senses, saw Pdep with his bleeding leg and suddenly he knew what he did… He must get Pdep out of there!

"Pdep! Pdep! Are you alright?" shouted Leroy.

The mole was back on his, ridiculously fat feet. Leroy was so mad, that he killed the mole in one final blow. Leroy fell to Pdep, he started crying.

"No no! I will save you Pdep!"

Leroy dragged Pdep to the exit and pulled him out. But Leroy has a large enough ego to go back and fetch the mole's claw, and a nice dragon dagger.

Leroy dragged Pdep to the closest house he could find.

"Ma'am, Ma'am! Where is the closest infirmary?" asked Leroy in panic.

"The White Knights Castle is the only one here…" responded the woman.

"I'll get my horse, we'll ride him to the Castle entrance" said the woman.

"Good"

They rode injured Pdep to the entrance and there a couple of White Knight quickly ran to them.

"What happened?!" shouted the White Knight in panic.

"Giant mole" said Leroy.

The White Knights fetched a brancard and ran with Pdep on it to the infirmary.

Leroy followed them, but wasn't allowed into the room.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Leroy a nurse.

"Yeah, he just needs some rest and maybe some painkillers" explained the nurse.

"Can I go in?"

The nurse nodded and walked on.

Leroy walked in and slowly walked towards Pdep.

"Hey Pdep, does it hurt?" asked Leroy careful.

"Nah man, I'm fine, all I got was a space blade to the bone!" shouted Pdep angry.

"Sorry sorry, I'm really sorry but, there isn't much I can do now…" said Leroy sad.

"Oh yes you can! You have wounded me, now you will have to save my boss!" commanded Pdep.

"Well, it's the least I can do…"

And Leroy left, he went to the pub.

"Mela? How do I get to the gnomes?" asked Leroy.

"Hmm, I don't have a map on me, but go to Sir Amik Varze; he'll have a map for sure!

Leroy went back to the castle, picked up a map and he went to the market.

"Can I have some papayas, oh and I want some mangos as well" said Leroy to the seller.

The seller packed the fruits, Leroy paid him, and Leroy put the fruit in his bag and left the city.

**Chapter 22: Going Green.**

Leroy walks in the direction of Camelot. A day later he is in Catherby.

"Ah! Fish capitol! Now let's get me some fish!" said Leroy.

Leroy went to the fishing shop and bought 5 lobsters, 3 tunas and 2 sharks. He ate a lobster immediately and the rest he wrapped up and put it in his pocket.

Leroy found out that the fishing shop was also a small tavern, so he spent the night there.

Pdep woke up, it was 2 o'clock, he can't sleep in that room!

Pdep looked to the wounded next to him, surprisingly; it was a girl, a cute one.

Suddenly the girl looked back at Pdep, and Pdep saw who she was… She was Setuka!

"Setuka! What happened!?" asked Pdep surprised.

The girl behind Setuka stood up and said: "Setuka was hurt by a cat; it was like a scratch machine… She was seriously hurt when I first saw her, but she doesn't have to worry, the doctors are nice, and the nurses are cute!" explained the girl, at the last sentence she winked at Pdep.

"Hehe" Pdep smiled shyly.

"Pdep don't look at her like that!" said Setuka slightly annoyed.

Pdep looked at Setuka, 'like that'.

"Pdep stop looking at me like that!" said Setuka shy.

Of course Pdep did what Setuka said.

"Why'd you stop looking at me like that?!" said Setuka laughing.

"You said me to stop!"

A doctor came walked towards Pdep.

"Don't mind her, she loves to drive you crazy" said the doctor. "Looks like you'll be out in a 2 days! This is the fastest anyone ever healed from such a wound!"

"Oh cool! I'll be out in 2 days too! We can go do something!" said Setuka happy.

"Great!" said Pdep happily.

"But, why did that cat attack you in the first place?" asked Pdep suddenly.

"Well it was Timo's cat, so Timo just commanded the cat" explained Setuka.

"Oh Kay, But who is the girl next to you?"

"She?" Setuka pointed at the girl.

"Yeah"

"She is Layla, she is master in Watercontrol. That has to do with magic, Layla, explain it to Pdep" said Setuka nicely.

"Yes, when your magic level hits 99, you can choose to follow an element, I chose to follow water, watercontrol. You only know the strike, bolt, blast and wave, but we know many more… Pdep, I dare you to go to the Moon Clan, they can teach you. You should ask them when you are near" said Layla.

"Yeah, I was planning to go there after saving my boss and going to Oo'glog, but Leroy hit me so he's now going to save my boss" explained Pdep.

"You should go after him when you're better, it is a 5 day trip to the Grand Tree and I can teleport you there, so you can wait for him" said Setuka.

"You know what?! We'll come with you!" said Layla happily.

"Sure, I can use some help! Have you been to the gnomes before?" asked Pdep.

"Yeah…they don't like me" said Setuka sad.

They talked the whole day.

A day later they were fit enough to leave!

"So have we packed everything?" asked Pdep.

"Yeah we have everything we need" answered Setuka.

"Get ready for the teleport everyone!" said Setuka loudly.

Setuka took out some runes, she focused on the stones, after a second they saw a light, it felt like the light was gobbling them down.

They appeared in the Grand Tree.

"We've made it! Now it's a waiting game…" said Pdep suspiciously vicious.

"Pdep, why so vicious?" asked Setuka out of amazedness.

"Nothing..."

"Hmm, ah what gives…? We are here aren't we! I did it!" said Setuka amazed.

"Haven't you teleported before?" asked Pdep surprised.

"Of…course I teleported before, silly!" said Setuka sanctimoniously.

"Riiiiiiight… Let's just find a place we can drop our stuff, and spend the night" suggested Pdep.

"But it is so early!" said Layla whiny.

"Well there might not be a place when it's dark!" said Pdep harsh.

"Hmm" buzzed Layla sadly.

And so they did, they could spend the night at Feligars' place.

The guys dropped their stuff there and went to the gnome king.

Leroy ate his breakfast and left the tavern in Catherby.

Leroy finally arrived at the entrance gate to the Grand Tree.

Leroy saw a little gnome lady staring at him.

"O hello, can you get me in?" asked Leroy friendly.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" shouted the little girl.

"Well what's her problem…" whispered Leroy slowly.

"You are" said a voice behind Leroy.

Another little gnome lady stood there.

"Can you help me then?"

"Sure, I'm Femi, nice to meet you!" said Femi.

"Just jump into my cart and I'll ride you to old Feligars' place"

Leroy jumped into the cart and they drove through the city. After some minutes they arrived.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks for the ride…" said Leroy vague.

Femi didn't care for Leroy's vague response and left.

Leroy looked up to the Grand Tree; it is the biggest tree on whole Gielinor, the mighty gnome race lives in and around that tree. The king is in there. Leroy walked towards the tree, and went through the opening.

**Chapter 23: Through the Monkeys.**

Leroy saw Pdep.

"Pdep! What are you doing here? Weren't you hurt badly?" said Leroy surprised.

"Yeah, but I healed so fast, it only took 2 days to make me get better, and Setuka here has teleported us to this place, that's why we were here so quickly" said Pdep.

"Okay, but who's the other lass?" asked Leroy.

"This is Layla" Pdep turned to Leroy and whispered in his ear, "I think she's hot too" and Pdep winked at Leroy.

"What did you say to him?" asked Layla while looking suspicious.

"Ehh… something...about… bananas?" stuttered Pdep.

"Ooh! I love bananas!" shouted Layla happily.

"Yeah! We too!" and Pdep pointed at Leroy.

"Ehem, there is a king in your presence…" said King Narnode Shareen.

Pdep looked at the king, he immediately noticed his look, he is so small, and his pointy hat and strange staff were also a little weird.

"Hey, I am Pdep, and this nice lass is Setuka" Pdep pointed at Setuka. "And these are Leroy and Layla"

Leroy and Layla introduced themselves.

"Good day all, now Pdep, I've had a message regarding you, your boss, and a bunch of … monkeys" said the king with a strange accent.

"That is correct your highness"

"Well, we have recently crashed into a place where a lot of monkeys are. It is called Ape Atoll. Be careful out there, there are a lot of poisonous creatures there that can sting you and kill you from the inside!" explained the King.

"This is Daero, he will guide you to the glider launching base" the King pointed at a small masked gnome.

"Hmmprh" did the gnome.

"Daero for goodness sake, put your mask off!" said the King annoyed.

"Sorry boss!" said Daero and took his mask off.

"Now follow me and we will fly you to your monkeys!" said Daero eagerly.

Pdep whispered to Leroy: "What do these guys have with monkeys?"

Leroy whispered back to Pdep: "Apparently they love monkeys"

Daero whispered to himself: "Stupid bunch of monkey lovers!"

Pdep overheard Daero, but kept his mouth shut.

The guys followed Daero to the launching base in the top of the Grand Tree.

The guys walked into the hall with the gliders.

"Are we supposed to fit in here?" Pdep asked when he looked inside the glider.

"I think we can fit in, if we do our best" said Daero.

"You are kidding!" shouted Leroy angry.

"Ha! It's a delight to prank humans, hehehe, but now let's go!" said Daero laughing, and he pointed at the other gliders.

The guys jumped into the gliders and they were shot away!

Moments later they landed on Ape Atoll.

"Have a fun time!" shouted Daero, his glider didn't land but turned around.

The guys stepped out of the glider and looked around, the island was very tropical, very dense forest with a lot of little animals.

Pdep noticed a monkey, the monkey came closer, Pdep noticed the monkey was actually two gorillas, big… scary gorillas.

"Uhh, guys, I think those gorillas are going to take us away…" said Pdep.

And before Leroy could respond sarcastically, the group was captured, and transported in a big bag.

The group was carried for such a long time that they almost fell asleep. But when they were smashed to the ground, they woke up.

They felt the bag open and before they were out of it, the cell door closed with a big metallic bang.

Pdep looked around, they were in jail.

Pdep knew it wasn't time to shout.

"Nice going Pdep! Getting us into trouble like that!" Layla shouted at Pdep.

Layla pushed Pdep, Pdep fell, but instead of a bang sound, it was a woody sound.

Pdep quickly turned around and found out he fell on a trapdoor!

"A trapdoor! Guys, this might be a chance to get out of this prison!" shouted Leroy happily.

**Chapter 24: Lake Wogl, again.**

Pdep opened the trapdoor and looked inside; he saw a small candle light.

The group headed towards the candlelight, they were surprised to find the boss there!

"Boss! Oh goody, you're safe!" said Pdep happily.

"I am, but never say 'oh goody' again. Or you're fired!" said the boss happily.

"Ahh! Bossy, thank Saradomin you are alright. Now, I won't get too emotional. We must find a way out of here" said Pdep still happily.

"Do you know what is at the end of the tunnel, boss?" asked Leroy.

"Uhh, well no" responded the boss.

"Why not…?" asked Layla.

"Well I… you know, never thought there would be something…" said the boss stuttering.

"You've got to be kidding me! You didn't even go there?!" shouted Setuka angrily.

"Well, no not really, I uhh, I waited for you guys! Yes, I've been waiting all along!" shouted the boss.

"Oh goody!" said Leroy.

"Leroy you're fired!" shouted the boss.

"But, I wasn't even working for you…"

"Oh sorry, want a job then?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I'd love to" responded Leroy happily.

"Ok! You're fired!" said the boss.

"Ahh" said Leroy sadly.

"Well we should go to the other end of the tunnel anyway, to check it out" suggested Layla.

And so they did, they walked to the other end.

They were tired, they were walking for at least 3 hours now, but suddenly they saw a light.

"Guys! I don't know where that light came from but he have to go there!" shouted Pdep.

"Hello? Are there people!" shouted someone from a distance.

"Yes! We are coming!" shouted Leroy, and the group ran as fast as they can to the light.

When they arrived at the light they saw an old, strong man. He looked very wise, full of knowledge and power.

"Hello sir! We are Pdep, Leroy, Setuka and Layla, we were imprisoned by some gorillas and we found a trapdoor in the jail. We climbed down and found my boss and…" said Pdep fast.

"Hehehe, I don't want to hear what you did today! I just need help getting this trapdoor here open" said the man while pointing at a trapdoor.

"Oh no problem!" said Layla.

Layla took out some water from their water supply, she controlled the water, she moved her hands down and slashed the trapdoor, the trapdoor cracked and opened.

"You could do that all along?!" shouted Pdep frustrated.

"Yes!" shouted Layla happily.

"You don't understand a bit do you?! Ah never mind, we better climb through the trapdoor" said Pdep.

The group helped the old man climb out of the trapdoor; the old man thanked the guys.

"Thanks guys, before I go I will give you this" the man gave Pdep a small cherry flower and he disappeared.

"Hey where did he go?!" shouted Pdep.

"Another cherry flower huh?" said Leroy.

"We have found 3 so far, strange…" said Pdep.

"Say, how did he disappear so suddenly?" asked Setuka.

"He didn't, he must be an earth controller. He can control the earth like I can control the water" explained Layla.

"Pretty sweet huh?" said Leroy cool.

"But where are we now?"

"Oh my Saradomin, we are at Lake Wogl again…" said Pdep frustrated.

"How do you know that?" asked Setuka.

"You know when I saw a little light and jumped into the bushes? Well I saw this trapdoor, I remember the painted cherry flower!" said Pdep while panicking.

"Easy, easy Pdep, relax, so we are at Lake Wogl, but how do we get out?" said Setuka while hugging Pdep.

"I will watercontrol us there!" said Layla eager.

"Uhh, do you think that is a good idea?" asked Leroy.

"Oh! Of course, let's go, hold me tight!"

Layla took out some water and she shot it at the ground, and they flew away.

They landed on the White Wall of Falador.

"Ah! Home sweet Falador!" shouted Pdep.

"But I still have some adventures to go!"

"Yes, you still have to go to Oo'glog and Lunar Isle right?" asked Leroy excited.

"Yeah, want to come with me?" asked Pdep.

"Sure!"

"But Pdep, you can't! You have work to do!" said the boss.

"Oh yeah, uhh, can't I take a day off?" asked Pdep.

"Oh fine then" answered the boss.

Leroy turned to Setuka and Layla. "Are the ladies coming to?" asked Leroy.

"I will!" said Setuka.

"I can't, I'm afraid. I can't go back to Lunar Isle, family trouble…" said Layla sadly.

"No you can't leave again, you have work to do!" said the boss.

"I didn't know you were from Lunar!" said Pdep.

"Not originally, but we went there when we heard about watercontrolling"

"Layla, are you going to use watercontrolling as a verb?" asked Leroy sarcastically.

"Yeah of course! Since there isn't an official word for it, I will call it my way!" said Layla happily.

"Ah you little lass" said Leroy laughing.

"Don't get me started Leroy" said Layla smiling, Layla winked at Leroy.

"Oooh boy!" said Pdep looking at Leroy's response.

"Hahahaha" they all laughed together.

They jumped off the White Wall, and walked into the city.

"It's good to be back!" shouted Pdep.

"Oh silly! Hahaha" Leroy shouted.

**Chapter 25: To the Ogress! **

Leroy woke Pdep, it was time to go.

"Pdep, Setuka can't go to Oo'glog with us, she is sick and she has got to rest!" said Leroy sadly.

"Ah… Okay I see, but when we're back she'll be better right?!" said Pdep sadly.

"Of course, now come on, I have bought this teletab, it can teleport us to Yanille" said Leroy happily.

Pdep packed his stuff, took Leroy's hand and Leroy smashed the teletab, and bam! They were in Yanille.

"Ah! I always thought Yanille was a cool town, it's sure good to be here again" said Pdep happily.

"Of course, it's the town of magicians"

"Yeah, now let's go, it's a two day trip to Oo'glog from here, we better hurry. I don't want to sleep somewhere between the Ogres" said Pdep grossed-out.

"Yeah fine"

It became dark, the boys are somewhere in the Feldip Hills.

"Leroy, have you got any idea where we are?" asked Pdep.

"Well, somewhere in the Feldip Hills, hmm, keep going south I guess" said Leroy

"Look! There is a hut, could there be people here?"

"People are everywhere these days…" said a voice behind Pdep and Leroy.

Pdep and Leroy quickly turned around, they saw an old man, Pdep knew for sure he'd be a wise man.

"Yes… Hello mister?" said Pdep.

"I am Chon-chon, the Hunter expert" said Chon-chon.

"Hunter expert?! So can you teach me to hunt?!" shouted Leroy eager.

"Uhh, well yeah, but I wasn't planning on…" stuttered the expert.

"Great! Teach me, teach me!" said Leroy enthusiastically.

"Uhh, yeah, okay, I will teach you, but you will have to do as I say!" said the expert

And so they began, it was already dark, so it was extra hard.

Pdep watched for an hour, but he was too sleepy to watch more of it, so he went into the hut and he fell asleep on the bed, which stood in the living room.

The following morning Leroy woke Pdep up.

"Pdep! Pdep! I can hunt!"

"Uhh, Leroy, congratulations, but, ugh. Let me sleep some more, would you please!" said Pdep sleepy.

"You're lazy!" shouted Leroy, and he walked out of the little hut.

Pdep slept for 2 more hours; Leroy was still training with the expert.

Finally Leroy could hunt every little creature in the forest, desert and even in the water; he has learned all of it! In one night!

"Pdep! Pdep! Wake up Pdep! It's time to go!" shouted Leroy.

"Yeah, okay"

Pdep climbed out of the bed and walked out of the hut, Leroy followed.

"Thank you expert!" Leroy said to the expert.

"Ah Leroy, have fun with hunting, here" the expert gave Leroy a present.

"Open it up when you're back in Falador"

"Okay Chon-chon!" said Leroy happily.

Pdep and Leroy left and headed south, suddenly they heard someone shouting their names.

"Pdep! Leroy! Wait!"

Pdep and Leroy stopped walking and looked around; Leroy saw a little fairy on the horizon.

"Hey!" Leroy shouted, "What's the matter?"

"We have a serious problem in Ouralius, the mother town of Zanaris! I'll teleport you right away" said the fairy quickly.

"No wait!" Pdep shouted.

But it was too late, the fairy teleported Pdep and Leroy, and they were in Ouralius.

**Chapter 26: Bumping into Weed. **

Pdep looked around; it looked like a replica of Zanaris. Light blue, little mushrooms, the same… Just way bigger.

"Looks like we're left alone…" said Leroy, while looking around.

"Never trust fairies Leroy, if I had the time, I would've shot the fairy who teleported us…" said Pdep angrily.

"Pdep, less hate, more action, we have got to get out of here, now!" said Leroy quickly.

"Good idea, but where is the exit?" asked Pdep.

"Let's walk around for a bit, to explore" suggested Leroy.

"Fine"

Pdep walked forward, he was too busy looking at the things on the left, that he didn't saw the person running on the right.

"Pdep look…"

The man ran into Pdep and they fell down.

"…out"

Pdep saw a few packages with green stuff in it, falling out of the big backpack that the man had on his back.

Pdep quickly grabbed a small package and put it in his pocket, because he was curious what was in it.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't see you there" said Pdep.

"You better be sorry, if I'm going to be late I won't get paid for this…" said the man angrily.

"I'll help you" said Pdep.

Pdep wanted to grab a package, but the man pulled his hand away and said: "No! That…is private, keep off!"

"Uhh, okay…" said Pdep, confused.

The man quickly put the packages back in his backpack and ran off.

"Weird… Leroy don't you think that's weird?" asked Pdep.

"This world is weird, now come on, we have to find an exit!" shouted Leroy.

"No, I want to know where that man came from…"

Pdep took out the package he took from the man; he opened it and saw some silver powder in it.

"I could've sworn that it was green!" said Pdep surprised.

"Ah, that must be Spirit Weed, I've seen it before, without oxygen it is green… but when it mixes with oxygen it becomes silver" explained Leroy.

"Weird stuff, then"

"Not only weird, it can causes hallucination, and serious head injuries, don't mess with that stuff"

"Hmm, then we must find the place it is produced…" said Pdep while looking to the way the man came from.

"Let's go there!" said Pdep hastily.

Pdep and Leroy ran into the direction the man came from, after some minutes they saw a huge plantation, of Spirit Weed.

"Wow, this is big!" said Leroy surprised.

"We better go tell the Queen about this!" said Pdep.

"Where is the Queen anyway?" asked Leroy.

"Follow me!" shouted Pdep while running away.

Leroy followed Pdep and they arrived at the throne.

They didn't see the Queen, only the Fairy Godfather.

"Fairy Godfather?! Where is the Queen!" shouted Pdep angrily.

"If you have anything important you can talk to me" said the Fairy Godfather annoyingly.

"Ugh, I guess we have no choice… We have found a whole field of Spirit Weed, and as it is illegal, you should take it down" explained Leroy.

"Oh really! A plantation?!" said the Fairy Godfather surprised.

"Yes, a whole field of that dangerous stuff!" shouted Pdep.

"Are you completely sure?!" shouted the Fairy Godfather, pointing at his crossbow.

"Yes… we are sure" said Leroy.

"Ugh, you had your chance, uhm, would you please go… to the room on the right and umm, tell the, err, spokesman about what you saw" stuttered the Fairy Godfather.

Pdep looked into the room.

"You sure the spokesman is in there?" asked Pdep doubtfully.

"Yeah yeah, just go in, Leroy you too…" said the Fairy Godfather.

The boys went in, but when they were in, the bars slams shut behind them! They are locked!

"Wow that was so easy!" laughed the Fairy Godfather evilly.

"Now excuse me gentleman, I have work to do" said the Fairy Godfather while leaving the room.

After 2 hours Pdep and Leroy got very bored, but then Pdep saw Bsan through the bars, talking to a fairy.

"Brother! Brother help me!" shouted Pdep.

"Pdep?! Pdep! I already started missing you!" shouted Bsan from a distance.

"Why are you locked-up?!" said he surprised.

"I was imprisoned by the Fairy Godfather" explained Pdep.

"Here, I'll get you out" said Bsan, and he opened the door.

"Thanks brother! But… what are you doing here?" asked Pdep surprised.

"I uhh, was looking for... you?" stuttered Bsan.

"You were going to buy Spirit Weed! To merchant and make a profit!" shouted Pdep.

"Well at least you're free, thanks to me!" said Bsan, waiting for a thank-you from Pdep.

"Yeah yeah, thanks, thanks, now I need to go to Sir Amik Varze and let him burn down the plantation!" shouted Pdep.

Pdep dragged Leroy out of the cell and Pdep ran away, dragging Leroy with him.

Leaving Bsan behind…

Pdep ran into Falador, still dragging Leroy.

"Hmm… I wonder how we got here so quickly…" wondered Leroy.

Pdep ran over Falador Square and into the White Knight's Castle.

"Sir Amik! Sir Amik Varze! You have got to help me, I've found an illegal Spirit Weed plantation in Ouralius!" shouted Pdep happily.

"Oh you… you did? Well ehm, I'll, I'll check it… bye bye Pdep!" said Sir Amik Varze suspiciously.

Sir Amik Varze looked up and said: "Haven't you two left already?"

"No! You've got to do something immediately!" shouted Pdep.

"I said I will take care of it! Now GO!" shouted Sir Amik Varze angrily.

Sir Amik Varze pushed Pdep and Leroy out of the room.

"He'll do something Pdep, don't worry!" said Leroy, he was sure Sir Amik Varze would do something.

"Hmm, I don't trust that guy!" said Pdep, while thinking.

"Let's go, we still have to go to Lunar Isle and see what that guy over there has to say…C'mon!" said Leroy eager.

Pdep sighed, and followed Leroy.

Pdep and Leroy sat down in the park to think things over…

"Say Leroy… didn't that Chon-chon guy give you something?" asked Pdep.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that! Here, I'll open it" said Leroy.

The two opened it and saw… a little cherry flower!

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" said Pdep unbelievingly.

"Cool! So he's in it too…" said Leroy vaguely.

"In what?" asked Pdep surprisingly.

"Well you now… the thing… with those other people…" said Leroy even more vaguely then before.

"No I do not know!" shouted Pdep annoyed.

"Well I am not going to tell you that! That would be too easy…" whispered Leroy.

"What did you say?!" shouted Pdep.

"Nothing, now sit down, I want to relax for a bit, this has been a long day…"

**Chapter 27: Nature blows the man away!**

Pdep was thinking, and he looked up.

Pdep saw a shady man on top of the shield shop.

"Leroy, look! There's someone on the shield shop!" said Pdep.

Leroy looked up for a second, and started thinking again.

"No there's not, don't imagine things Pdep" responded Leroy.

"But…"

Pdep saw the man again, but this time he jumped of the building and walked to Pdep and Leroy.

"Leroy, he's coming this way!" shouted Pdep scared.

"Don't bore me Pdep"

The man took out his big crossbow and shouted: "Feel the wrath of the East!"

The man shot a couple of times and hit Pdep in his leg just in front of Leroy's eyes.

"Holy sh…" Leroy said.

"… Don't curse but run!" shouted Pdep, he wanted to stand up, but the pain in his leg prevented him.

The man disappeared and the boys were left alone.

"Oh my Saradomin, Pdep! I better call a doctor!" shouted Leroy in agony.

"Please… do that" said Pdep painfully.

Leroy stood up and ran around, he said: "Think! Think Leroy, where could a doctor be…"

"Leroy! The castle! Aaaaaaah. It hurts so badly!" said Pdep painfully.

Leroy ran into the direction of the castle, soon some White Knights came running into Pdep's direction.

"Give me your hand we'll get you to the infirmary!" shouted the Knights.

Pdep took their hand and he was carried to the castle.

Some time later a doctor came to check-up on Pdep.

"Pdep, here again? What happened?" asked the doctor.

"Crazy man… crossbow… foot… pain" said Pdep painfully.

"Hmm, don't worry about your foot, but do worry about that crazy man with his crossbow, he is coming to get you!" said the doctor suspiciously.

"Don't…care… now…"

The doctor looked at his leg and saw how fast it was healing…

"Jeez, Pdep have you got magical powers or something?" asked the doctor astonished.

"Not that I know of" said Pdep, a lot less painful then a couple of minutes ago.

"Hmm, weird"

The doctor left the room.

"Pdep, can you go with me to Lunar tomorrow?" asked Leroy.

"I think we can go now… I feel much better!" said Pdep happily.

"Uhh, okay then! Let's go!" said Leroy.

The boys packed their stuff, again, and left the city.

They were near Rellekka…

"Oh no! Leroy look, I think it's that guy again…" said Pdep in panic.

"This time he won't hurt you Pdep, I will get him…" said Leroy hatefully.

"Feel the wrath of the East!" shouted the man.

Leroy saw the bolt and he moved his hand, suddenly a green shield appeared in front of them, the bolt hit the shield and the shield disappeared… Pdep was amazed.

"Leroy?! Did you do that?" asked Pdep amazingly.

"Yup, I learned it when I was thirteen, my dad used to help me… but he was send on a mission to the Black Knights Fortress…" said Leroy sadly.

"Look out!" shouted Pdep.

The man shot more bolts, the green shield appeared again and the bolt bounced of.

Leroy suddenly moved his arm to the left; the man was blown to the left and fell into the water.

"Quickly! In Rellekka we're safe!" said Leroy.

The boys ran into the city and Leroy started explaining what he did.

"Leroy! What did you do?! Oh my Saradomin! What…"

"…Pdep, please don't worry, I've trained long to do it, I call it Nature controlling, I just don't use it as a verb, like Layla" explained Leroy.

"Well, as long as you won't hurt me, I'm okay with it! It could come in handy! Now, let's go to Lunar Isle!" said Pdep eagerly.

**Chapter 28: Glaciesia Isle.**

Pdep and Leroy arrived at Lunar Isle's Port.

Fabregas saw them and shouted: "Pdep! Leroy! Here!"

"Are you the guy who has sent me the message to come here?" asked Pdep.

"Yes I am!" said Fabregas eager.

"So who are you then?" asked Leroy.

"I am Fabregas, I will teach you," Fabregas looked at Leroy, "to learn Icecontrol!"

"So I'll be able to freeze anything I want!" shouted Leroy happily.

"Hush! Don't shout like that, look, this Isle might be well protected by the Moon Clan, but that doesn't mean there can't be any spies from the North!" whispered Fabregas.

"The… North?" asked Pdep hesitatingly.

"Yeah, you know, the North!" said Fabregas.

"No… No I don't know" said Pdep indifferently.

"Don't be so boring! The North is not for you to worry about! So don't! Now let's go, Leroy has a long way to go" said Fabregas.

"Yeah… So… where to?" asked Leroy.

"I will teleport you to Glaciesia Isle, that is the Ice Island, it will be easier to train there!" said Fabregas pointing in the direction of a small white isle.

"Let's go then!" said Leroy eager.

Fabregas took out some runes, concentrated on them and Leroy, Fabregas and Pdep flew up!

They landed next-to the big glacier.

"Oooh! It is cold here!" said Pdep freezing.

"Well duh! This is the Ice Island! What did you expect to see?! Monkeys?!" said Fabregas sarcastically.

"Why do people mention monkeys all the time?" whispered Leroy to Pdep.

"What do you mean?" whispered Pdep back.

"Well first those gnomes… now this guy… I think it's weird!" whispered Leroy a bit too loud.

"What is weird?!" shouted Fabregas.

"Uhh… you know! Those things… with those tentacles…" said Pdep stuttering.

"You mean Ice Island's Marshmallow Monster?!" asked Fabregas surprised.

"Yeah! Does he really exist?" asked Pdep.

"Pdep… don't be an I di ot!" shouted Leroy.

"An I di ot you say? What could that be?" wondered Fabregas.

"Please Fabregas! Just teach me icecontrol! I don't want to wait too long" shouted Leroy boringly.

"Yeah okay, I was only obligated to teach you how to shoot ice from your hands and how to knock ice off. You must learn the rest in Najap! That is the big mountain range in the East!" said Fabregas eager.

And so they started… Pdep watched again but he got bored too quickly. And he fell asleep on an ice plateau.

"Pdep! Pdep! Avalanche!" Leroy shouted in Pdep's ear.

"Ugh… What is going on?!" said Pdep slowly.

"Avalanche!"

"Well you two can control ice!" shouted Pdep angrily.

"Yeah ice, not huge blocks of them, you'll need an icecontoller and a watercontroller to do that" explained Fabregas.

"Meh… What now?" asked Pdep.

"Oh! Why don't you just teleport us?" asked Leroy to Fabregas.

"Out of runes…"

"Oh I know! I'll just fly us off of here!" shouted Leroy eager.

"Good idea, do it!" said Fabregas.

Leroy quickly moved his arm down and a big wave of air shot Leroy and Fabregas into the air. Leroy could also steer the air, so he could literally fly! Leroy flew together with Fabregas back to Lunar Isle… But where is Pdep?!

"Guuuuuuys!" Pdep shouted from Ignisio Isle.

"Sh…"

"…Do not curse…" said Fabregas quickly.

"…I want to curse! We flew away from an avalanche without the hero of this story!" shouted Leroy angrily.

"Argh… there is nothing we can do Leroy…" said Fabregas sadly.

"I must… Do… Something!" stuttered Leroy, he couldn't believe Pdep would die there, he wanted to fly away but Fabregas stopped him.

"No, you must not die too, it would ruin this whole story!" shouted Fabregas angrily at Leroy.

"This isn't a story anymore… This has just become reality!" shouted Leroy angrily, and he flew away.

"No! Come back!" shouted Fabregas, but it was too late, Leroy was sure about going back to that island.

Pdep was running around, he couldn't think straight… But then the ground beneath Pdep moved, and Pdep fell into a hole.

It felt like the hole moved, and in a moment of seconds… Pdep was moved up, and he was back on surface.

"Heya Deppy! Happy I saved ya fanny eh?!" said a woman… But Pdep was too startled to look straight.

When Pdep could see straight again, he could see a woman, a strong one… but not really old.

"Uhh, who are you?" asked Pdep

"I am Emily! Nice to meet you! Welcome to the Barbarian Outpost!"

Leroy was flying around the isle, he couldn't see Pdep… He flew back to Fabregas on Lunar Isle… assuming the worst…

"Fabregas! I think… Pdep is gone" said Leroy almost crying.

"Leroy don't cry, things happen, don't let it kill your faith!" said Fabregas sadly.

"You just don't understand… without Pdep we can't do this…"

"Oh yeah?" said Fabregas, "Then you'll feel this!" Fabregas hit Leroy in the leg.

"Dude! Why did you do that?!" shouted Leroy painfully.

"Now you must go to the infirmary in the Barbarian Outpost!" said Fabregas happily.

"Why do I have to go there?!" shouted Leroy still painfully.

"Don't know, just go there…" said Fabregas weirdly.

And Fabregas teleported Leroy to the Barbarian Outpost, using his Lunar Magic.

"Ah! I love Lunar Magic!" shouted Fabregas laughingly.

**Chapter 29: Water, Nature, Ice and… Earth!**

"Emily… Hmm, so how did you get me here?" asked Pdep.

"I used my special ability, earth controlling!" said Emily happily.

"So… you can control the ground?!" asked Pdep.

"Ground, stone…I want to learn to control steel, you know, make steel things, which would be awesome…" explained Emily.

"Awesome!" shouted Pdep amazed.

"Hey look… someone is being teleported using Lunar Magic!" shouted Emily while looking in the air.

"Hey… who is that…? Oh! It is Leroy!" shouted Pdep happily.

"Pedeeeeep!" shouted Leroy from the air.

"Dude, who teleported you?!" shouted Emily, she didn't know a lot of Magicians that use Lunar Magic.

Leroy was landed.

"Fabregas hit my leg and sent me here…" said Leroy.

"Your leg doesn't really look broken… or hit" said Pdep while looking at Leroy's leg.

"Ah! I see, Fabregas used 'Heal', he healed your leg while you were teleporting!" said Emily.

"Awesome! So… Who are you anyway?" asked Leroy.

"I am Emily! I saved Pdep from that island!" said Emily proudly.

"Oh thank you! Thank you sooo much!" said Leroy, while hugging Emily.

"Is he always to clingy?" asked Emily to Pdep.

"I am not clingy! I am just grateful!" said Leroy happily.

"I bet you're grateful for seeing a girl here!" said Emily laughingly.

"Meh, but… Didn't Fabregas say I should train Icecontrol in Najap?" said Leroy.

"Yup… But how would we get there?" wondered Pdep.

"Ehh, I might know a way to there… Morytania" said Emily slowly.

"Why so slowly? Is Morytania bad?" figured Pdep.

"It's more than bad alright… It's the worst. It is a land of corruption and distrust, and the undead, of course!" said Emily.

"Undead? Like zombies? Ghosts? Vampires?" asked Leroy.

- If you do not want to read the history and prophecies of Morytania, please skip this part-

"Yup, all of 'em, but, don't forget the worst! Lord Drakan, he came to Morytania in the 4th age, the land decayed and now the Sanguinesti Region is like one big human farm, to keep the Vyrewatch alive. Lord Drakan has a big castle in the middle of the land, between Meiyerditch and Darkmeyer, Meiyerditch is the ghetto, Darkmeyer is the royal part, there is rumoured to be a group called the Myreque, that wants to save the land from Drakan's corruption… still without result…" explained Emily.

"Wow, long explanation! Is that all?" asked Leroy.

"Nope, listen, we have a barbarian settlement in the East, we have a trade route through Paterdomus and Canafis, right to Port Phasmatys. A trader of us, heard Saradomists and Zamorkians plotting, to get rid of Guthix' Edict, if that would happen, a new God Wars will be provoked. That would be terrible for the already decayed land… Drakan would attack Phasmatys, and that would ruin the trade route between the Kingdom Misthalin and the Western Kingdom Unzaria-cho of the East. Now, our only hope is the Myreque, they are hard to talk with, as they are hard to find.

Queen Efaritay already tried to free the land from Lord Drakan, but she couldn't do it" explained Emily.

"Okay Okay! Enough! I can't take anymore stuff!" shouted Leroy painfully.

"Sorry dude! I was just trying to help you!"

"Thank you very much Emily, we will try to find the Myreque and go to the East to learn Icecontrol!" said Pdep.

"What? You think I'll leave you alone on your trip to the East?! No of course not! I am coming with you, and there is nothing you can do! Now, let's go to Falador and get ready!" said Emily happily.

"No, we are going to Varrock, I want to see my brother again!" said Pdep strictly.

"Okay, Varrock it is!" said Emily.

And so they did, they left the Barbarian Outpost and went to Varrock…

They arrived at Varrock…

"Emily, I want you to meet my brother, Bsan, he lives down the street" said Pdep while pointing at the ghetto of Varrock…

"Hmm, okay!" said Emily.

They walked down the street, and they arrived at the house… Pdep opened the door.

"Bsan! We have company!" shouted Pdep happily.

"Pdep! Who is it?" shouted Bsan from upstairs.

"Emily and Leroy! You have met Leroy in Ouralius and you never met Emily!" shouted Pdep.

"Okay I'll be right with you!" said Bsan.

Bsan walked down the stairs and greeted the three.

"So what are you going to do here?" asked Bsan.

"They are going to stay here!" said Pdep.

"But we only have one room!" shouted Bsan.

"Oh! We don't mind sharing one bed!" said Leroy happily.

"Ah shut up! I'll spent the night with Pdep!" said Emily, while winking at Pdep.

"Ehh, no… I will just shove your beds apart!" said Pdep.

"Ahhh, well okay…" said Emily disappointed.

It became dark and the guys went to sleep.

The following morning Pdep, Leroy and Emily went to find Setuka and Layla in Falador.

"Bye brother! See you next time!" said Pdep while leaving.

"Bye! Be careful out there!" shouted Bsan to the guys.

Pdep, Leroy and Emily left Varrock and an hour later, they entered Falador.

"Where can we find Setuka and Layla?" asked Leroy.

"Setuka and Layla?" asked Emily.

"Yup, they are our buds, and in Leroy's case… Our lovers!" said Pdep.

"Okay… Well we'll be able to find them in the park, I bet!" said Emily happily.

"Good idea! I bet Layla loves to be in the park!" said Leroy.

"Yeah! I have good ideas too!" said Emily happily.

The guys went into the park.

"Setuka! Layla! Come and meet Emily!" shouted Leroy.

"Hello Emily!" shouted Setuka and Layla back.

Pdep, Leroy and Emily explained the plan, about going to Morytania to find the Myreque and going to the East.

"We'd love to come! So are we going now?" asked Layla exited.

"Well… Why not?!" said Leroy.

"Okay, but we will need some stuff… Leroy, get some food, Setuka you get some water, Layla please bring me some handy equipment like a spade or something, and Emily, will you please get some clothes for all of us? We could use some if we get dirty or cold!"

"Yes sir!" they all shouted.

And so they did, and when they fetched everything… they left.

**PART 3**

**Chapter 30: Heading East…**

"Are we there yet?" asked Leroy.

"No" responded Pdep.

"Ugggghhhh!" said Leroy tiredly.

"Keep walking, we're near…" said Setuka tiredly.

"Hey… I think I see Paterdomus!" shouted Pdep happily.

"Oh finally!" said Leroy happily, and he ran to the Temple.

They followed Leroy and they went into Paterdomus.

"Hmm… what happened here?" said Pdep, while looking around…

"It looks trashed… Could something be upstairs?" said Leroy.

"We can try…" said Emily.

They went upstairs, when they were there… Pdep saw some people, and a big map of Misthalin…

Pdep made a gesture for the others to be quiet.

After some time Pdep understands the Zamorkians and Saradomists want to disrupt Guthix' Edict.

"They can't do that… They will provoke another God Wars!" said Pdep, a little bit too hard.

A Zamorkian spotted them…

"Get them!" shouted a Zamorkian.

Five Zamorkians and two Saradomists ran to fetch them.

The guys got knocked-down …

After some time they wake up, outside the Temple.

"Ugh my head…" said Pdep.

"Who were those guys?" asked Leroy painfully.

"I think… bad guys"

Suddenly Layla looked at a bush.

"What is it?" asked Setuka.

"I think there's a body in that bush!" said Layla shocked.

"Saradomin… You're right!" said Emily shocked.

The guys quickly ran to the bush… but suddenly they were knocked-down again…

After some time they woke-up again…

"Ugh… again!" shouted Leroy angrily.

"Hey! Look!" shouted Pdep while pointing at some wolf fur.

"Could a wolf have hit us?" asked Pdep.

"Yup, there are enough wolves in Canifis, but they shouldn't be able to go through the Temple…" said Emily worried.

"Hmm… Hey! Who's that?!" Pdep shouted while pointing at a small monk.

"I am Drezel! Welcome to Paterdomus!" said Drezel.

"Hello…Drezel" said Pdep.

"Hi Pdep!" said Drezel eagerly.

"Eh… yeah…" stuttered Pdep.

"Why were you guys lying on the ground?" asked Drezel.

"We got hit by some wolves!" shouted Leroy angrily.

"Wolves?! On this side of Paterdomus?!" said Drezel astonished.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" asked Layla.

"Well duh! If they can cross a holy temple… they could overrun the Kingdom of Misthalin! And Asgarnia! And later on even Kandarin!" said Drezel angrily.

"Well… what can we do?" asked Pdep slightly confused.

"You… you can do nothing!" said Drezel mockingly.

"Are you suggesting we are worthless?" asked Setuka.

"Holy yeah!" said Drezel.

"'Holy' yeah?" said Pdep surprised.

"Ah shut it Pdep" said Drezel angrily… "Follow me!"

The guys followed him, and he told about Morytania… the darkness… the ghasts… everything that is evil and follows Zamorak is there!

"Pretty dark place it is…" said Leroy astonished.

"It is… listen, if you want to go there, you should be very careful!" said Drezel.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it, be careful bla bla bla!" said Emily annoyed…

"Don't be annoyed! It is really dangerous!" said Drezel rudely.

Emily looked hatefully at Drezel.

"Well, can we go to Morytania?" asked Pdep.

"Of course! This way"

Drezel showed them the way and they were off to Canifis.

**Chapter 31: …Trapdoor anyone?**

They approached Canifis and entered the bar.

"What can I get you?" asked the barman.

"Ugh, just give me a beer!" said Leroy.

"Me too!" said Pdep.

"I didn't know you drank beer!?" asked Setuka astonished.

"Sometimes, when I'm tired, it helps me get through the evening" explained Pdep.

"I'd like a man-sized tequila!" said Layla with a greedy face.

"Bit of a drinker?" asked Leroy.

"Just a tequila-fan!" said Layla.

"You're lucky, I just got my order of tequila in this morning!" said the barman.

Emily sighed, she didn't drink at all, and she was really bored.

"Where do you get that tequila?" asked Pdep.

"The best tequila is made in the Tree Gnome Stronghold, I don't know what gnomes have with strong drinks, but they are all for sale there. And are so tasty!" said the barman happily.

"But how do you get through Paterdomus" asked Pdep.

The barman whispered in Pdep's ear: "We have a tunnel"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the river isn't so holy on the north side of Paterdomus!" shouted the barman.

"Say Setuka, you don't drink?" asked Leroy.

"Only wine or Champaign" explained Setuka.

"Hmm, Champaign huh?" overheard Pdep.

"Yup, Champaign"

"Sweet…" Pdep turned to the barman, "Would you like a drink yourself?"

"Well… I'm not allowed to drink… but if you pay… I think I will!" answered the barman.

"I'd suggest a vodka-lemon" suggested Leroy.

"Why don't you have 20 of them!" said Pdep eager.

"On you? That'll cost you… about 10K!" said the barman.

"Just drink it!" ordered Pdep.

A while later, the barman was very drunk and Pdep had a little plan…

"So barman… any word of Drakan?" asked Pdep.

"Mwaaaaaaah Drakaaaan?! He are going to raiding Port Phasmatys!" said the barman, highly drunk!

"Talking about grammar-mistakes…" said Leroy sarcastically.

"Dudes! If Drakan is going to raid Port Phasmatys… then we can't go to the East anymore! That's terrible! TERRIBLE!" said Pdep highly dramatic.

"Take it easy, we were planning on finding the Myreque anyways, that means they can help us through Meiyerditch and Darkmeyer then!" said Leroy.

"Yeah… okay you're right, but when we get back we should do something!" said Pdep.

"We aren't coming back! This tequila tastes like Vodka!" said Layla annoyed.

"Ugh, drinkers…" said Setuka bored.

"Don't be bored! It's getting dark and this land is full of werewolves! We must sleep upstairs in the tavern" said Pdep.

"How'd you know there is a place for us to sleep upstairs?" asked Setuka.

Suddenly a woman sat next to Pdep.

"You looking for the Myreque?" she asked.

"Yes, what do you know?" asked Pdep.

"There is a secret hide-out, the trapdoor to the secret hide-out is behind the bar, look for them in the morning!" said the woman.

"Thanks for the information!" shouted Pdep.

"Good luck on your quest, and remember, don't stay too long in the east… Lord Drakan has plans for attacking the place…" said the woman, and then she ran out the bar.

"Strange lot, these Morytanians…" said Layla astonished.

"Ah you're just drunk!" said Leroy.

"Now let's go upstairs, pick a bed and sleep. We'll have a busy day tomorrow…" demanded Pdep.

"You're right, we won't get much sleep when we found 'them'" said Setuka.

"You two drunks, can you stand up?" asked Pdep.

"-burp- Don't… Ugh… think so!" said Layla, while almost falling of her chair.

Leroy wanted to catch her… but he fell with her.

"Guys… come on…" said Pdep.

Leroy and Layla just lay there.

"Setuka, take Layla, I'll shove Leroy in his bed" said Pdep.

"You'll 'shove' him?" asked Setuka surprised.

"Do you think I'm going to be easy on him?" asked Pdep, "Well then you're wrong!"

Setuka rolled her eyes and they shoved Layla, Leroy and some bags upstairs.

"There are only three beds!" shouted Setuka.

"Well put them together… what could Leroy do with Layla while there drunk?" said Pdep laughingly.

"Ehem…"

"What, do you want to sleep with me then?!" said Pdep shocked!

"You are so right, well just shove them together!" said Setuka with a blushing face.

"What about Emily?" asked Setuka.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep outside! I can make excellent beds out of rock!" said Emily.

And so they did, they shoved Leroy next to Layla and Pdep and Setuka went to bed. And Emily... she made a rock-bed!

**Chapter 32: Myreque in a trapdoor.**

Pdep woke up, it was 7am, and he noticed that he was the only one awake.

Pdep woke everyone else up, and he packed their bags.

"Everyone ready to find the resistance?" asked Pdep when everyone was up.

"Yeah… yeah let's go already!" said Leroy annoyed.

The guys went down the stairs, walked out of the bar and looked for the trapdoor…

"You sure it's around here?" asked Leroy.

"Well yeah, maybe it's behind the bar?" asked Pdep.

"Let's try…" said Layla.

They walked around the bar and searched…

"It's all green and sticky here!" shouted Setuka.

"Don't whine!" said Emily annoyed.

"Found it!" shouted Leroy from a distance.

"Good work Leroy!" said Pdep appraisingly.

They opened the trapdoor and climbed down the stairs…

"Eww!" shouted Setuka.

"C'mon, this is only a room, there must be a secret door or something!" said Leroy.

Suddenly a piece of rock flew in the air, and landed in Emily's hands…

"Ah! Mail!" said Emily happily.

"Mail? Is this how you get mail?" asked Pdep surprised.

"Yeah, the mail finds me through the ground!"

"Ugh, just open it already!" said Leroy annoyed.

Emily opened it and her face lit up…

"What? What is it?" asked Pdep.

"I uhh… I got to go back! Bye!" said Emily, and she controlled her way through the ground.

"I hate earthcontrol!" said Leroy.

"Ugh shut up, c'mon we must find the door!" said Pdep.

Everyone was knocking against the walls, suddenly Layla found a hollow piece of rock…

"Good work Layla! Now shoot it!"

Layla shot some water at the hollow piece of wall, and she broke the wall!

"Good job! Now let's go find the Myreque!" said Pdep.

The guys investigated the cave they were in. they found a secret path behind a lot of stalagmites, they crawled through and found the Myreque!

"Halt! Who are you?" asked Veliaf Hurtz.

"We are Pdep, Leroy, Layla and Setuka!" said Pdep.

"What is your cause?" asked Polmafi Ferdigris.

"We find the Myreque, help them get through Meiyerditch and help ourselves get to the East" explained Pdep.

"So you've heard Lord Drakan will attack Port Phasmatys?" asked Radigad Ponfit.

"Yes"

"Well we could use some help, you know, get us to Burgh de Rott, from there we have abetter connection between the Myreque groups located in: Meiyerditch, Darkmeyer, Seafehrer and the utter-most part of the Sanguinesti Region" explained Veliaf Hurtz.

"Seafehrer?" asked Pdep.

"Yes, that is the closest place to the East, at the Sea" explained Ivan Strom.

"Will we have to get there?" asked Leroy.

"No" said Veliaf Hurtz.

"Okay! Let's get you to Burgh de Rott!" said Pdep.

The Myreque and the group walked out of the cave.

The Myreque showed the way to a boat, to Burgh de Rott.

They arrived at Burgh de Rott…

"What now?" asked Pdep.

"Get into the city and make a hide-out in the bar cellar!"

And so they did, they made it into the city, and made it into the pub cellar; they put up some map and laid down some cushions.

"Well… this is okay! I guess" said Veliaf Hurtz.

"Well we didn't have much to work with!" said Pdep.

"Yeah we know, now, our plan" said Veliaf Hurtz.

"Okay, I think well have some time before the Vyrewatch attacks the East" said Leroy.

"Well at least another year!" said Radigad Ponfit.

"Sweet" said Leroy.

"C'mon! I want to tell the plan!" said Veliaf Hurtz.

"Yeah okay, we're listening!" said Pdep.

"You'll have to fix the boat, and row to the little crumbled wall in the sea, which is sticking out, you'll find it soon enough. Then you will have to find the Myreque in Meiyerditch, follow the Silver Sickle signs, they can be in buildings, on walls, you know" explained Veliaf Hurtz.

"Hmm, doesn't sound too hard…" said Pdep.

"You better look out with what you say! Some adventurers wanted to do it before, and they ended up as dinner!" said Ivan Strom.

"Oh wow, that made my hungry!" said Leroy.

"Stop thinking about food…" said Layla.

"Guys!" said Polmafi Ferdigris.

"That isn't all, when you've found them, you will need to find the map of Darkmeyer and Seafehrer for us, we can use it for the resistance, and you can use if to get to Port Phasmatys!" explained Veliaf Hurtz.

"Hmm, deal… but… We saw some Saradomists and Zamorkians plotting something upstairs in Paterdomus…" said Setuka.

"What does that have to do with this?" asked Veliaf Hurtz.

"Just saying!" said Setuka.

"Okay, we will find the Myreque and the map!" said Pdep.

"Good luck my friends, you will need it!" said Veliaf Hurtz.

"Goodbye"

The guys left the cellar and walked towards the boat…

Leroy saw a Vyrewatch.

"Pdep… what are those things?" asked Leroy.

"Those are the Vyrewatch, be careful" responded Pdep.

"Hmm, they are hot!" said Leroy suddenly.

"Leroy! They aren't hot!" said Pdep dominant.

"I'm going to find something out…" said Leroy.

"Leroy! Come back!" shouted Pdep.

"Good luck Pdep!" shouted Leroy, and he started talking to a Vyrewatch.

"What an idiot! Can't he understand… that they're evil!" shouted Pdep at Layla and Setuka.

Pdep looked at Leroy, who was still talking to a Vyrewatch.

Suddenly the Vyrewatch lifted Leroy up and took him away…

"Leeerooooy!" shouted Layla, she started crying…

"Layla it's going to be alright!" said Pdep, while hugging her.

"Pdep, Layla, c'mon! We must get to Meiyerditch! No time to lose!" said Setuka.

"Shouldn't we help him?!"

"Don't whine, we'll get him later!" said Setuka.

"Ugh, alright then… C'mon Layla" said Pdep disappointed.

"Goodbye Leroy…I'll miss you!" shouted Layla, crying even harder.

Pdep hugged Layla again, and they took the boat to the piece of wall that was sticking out.

**Chapter 33: Icyenes from a hallowed vale. **

While sailing…

"Looks like we'll be hugging the coast for a while…" said Pdep.

"Well be whatting the what for what?" asked Layla.

"What?" asked Pdep.

"Never mind that right now" said Layla.

Pdep turned to Setuka.

"I still can't believe we've let Leroy run off like that…" said Pdep.

"Why are you looking at me?!" said Setuka upset.

"You were the one that said we must leave!" shouted Layla angrily.

"Shh! Before they hear us, we're close!" said Setuka.

"You better not let him die!" shouted Pdep angrily.

"Ugh" said Setuka, and they arrived at the wall.

"Let's jump to it and climb the wall from there" suggested Pdep.

And so they did, they jumped and climbed, and soon they were in Meiyerditch.

"Now, we must be very careful and must look out for the Vyrewatch!" whispered Pdep.

They walked into the ghetto; they found their first silver sickle!

"Hmm, where does this point to?" asked Pdep.

"I think it says… go down?" responded Layla.

"Let's go down then!" said Setuka.

The three went down and found the Myreque of Meiyerditch.

Three men looked up, and then a big man with large blue eyes came to Pdep.

"Who are you?" asked Safalaan.

"I am Pdep, this is Layla, and this is Setuka" said Pdep.

"What is your business here?" asked Safalaan.

"We want to go to the East, and heard that the Myreque is our only way through the Sanguinesti Region!" said Pdep.

"Very well… but how did you know how to get here?" asked Safalaan…

"We spoke with the Myreque in Burgh de Rott" said Layla.

"Hmm, well, you'll have to do us a favour before we'll let you join us… Hmm, why don't you… map Castle Drakan?" asked Safalaan.

"Sure, the Myreque in Burgh already told us to do that for you!" said Pdep.

"Very well, you might want to go back to the wall, climb it and follow it to the Castle, and always stay together!" said Safalaan.

"Okay, bye!" said Pdep, and he climbed the stairs.

"Good luck!" said Safalaan.

When Pdep and the girls left, he said: "We won't be seeing them anymore!"

The three of them climbed the wall and found their way to Castle Drakan…

"Look out for the Vyrewatch!" said Pdep.

"We'll be careful!" said Layla.

The three of them walked until the end of the wall and drew a picture of the Castle, but suddenly…

"So you've came to the East huh! Well feel my wrath here, why don't you!" said the man who was bugging Pdep.

"Don't! Don't hurt us!" shouted Pdep scared.

"Why wouldn't I?" said he.

"I just want to know who will kill me!" said Pdep.

"I am Vanstrum, Vanstrum Klause, pleased to meet you! Now please, meet your death!" shouted Vanstrum crazily.

A woman jumped behind the guys and grabbed them, she jumped down the wall and they were gone!

"Come back here!" shouted Vanstrum.

"Ah they're dead anyways!" shouted Vanstrum. At this moment Lord Drakan flew down, he saw everything.

"You just couldn't kill him eh?" asked Drakan.

"He jumped down…he won't be alive!" said Vanstrum laughingly.

"Let's hope that… or else you'll be in some serious trouble! You know this was an order from Timo!" explained Drakan.

"Take it easy Eddy! He won't be back anytime soon!" said Vanstrum.

"While I'm here, you'll call me Lord or by my full name!" said Drakan.

"Yes Edward" said Vanstrum.

"It's not Edward!" shouted Drakan angrily.

"Take it easy… Lord, let's go back to the Castle" said Vanstrum.

Lord Drakan flew Vanstrum back to the Castle…

The woman, who grabbed the three, dragged them into a cave which was located underneath the Castle; the three were unconscious from the scare.

But when she arrived she saw Safalaan and 2 other Myreque members fighting some Vyrewatch.

"You won't be able to kill them! Run away!" shouted the woman.

The woman put the three down and ran to Safalaan.

"You won't be able to kill them!" said she again.

"I am not a quitter!" said Safalaan.

"But you'll die!" said the woman, while looking at the 2 other Myreque members.

"See? Those two are pretty much dead!" said the woman.

"I said I am not a quitter!" shouted Safalaan angrily.

Pdep woke up and realized something; he was in a cave full of Vyrewatch!

Pdep shouted, the two ladies woke up.

"Huh?! How did we get here?" asked Layla.

The Safalaan got hit and fell to the ground; the woman freaked-out and ran to Pdep.

"What can we do? He can't die! Help him! Help him!" shouted the woman hysterically.

"Wait! Look!" shouted Pdep astonished while pointing at Safalaan.

Safalaan flew up in the air, with a big blue light. Suddenly Safalaan spontaneously combusts!

The woman yelled. The Vyrewatch flew away and Safalaan slowly flew back to the ground, he was now standing.

The woman ran to Safalaan and hugged him.

"Oh Safalaan! Thank Saradomin you're safe!" said the woman.

"Don't worry honey, I will survive" said Safalaan.

"You two know each-other?" asked Pdep.

"Yes we do" responded Safalaan.

Safalaan and the woman walked to Pdep, next to each-other.

Pdep noticed their light-blue shining eyes.

"What is with your eyes?" asked Pdep.

"Our… eyes? Uhh, well our eyes always look like this!" said the woman.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Pdep.

"My name is… Sarius Guile…" said the woman.

"Ugh, just tell them the truth, they saw me flying around anyways" said Safalaan.

"Okay, I am Queen Efaritay, the previous owner of Hallowvale" said Queen Efaritay.

"The Icyene? But what about Safalaan?" asked Pdep.

"Safalaan is the King of this Hollowed land…" said Queen Efaritay.

"But… shouldn't you all be dead?" asked Pdep.

"That's not a nice question!" said Safalaan.

"Sorry" said Pdep.

"But still, it's strange to see you still alive! And part of the Myreque!" said Layla.

"Yes, very strange. But we must help the helpers of today! The Myreque!" said Safalaan determined.

"Yes! The Myreque!" said Queen Efaritay.

"Hmm, so where are you staying?" asked Pdep.

"We live in a deserted hut under the Myre, near that man's grotto" explained Safalaan.

"Grotto?" asked Setuka suddenly.

"Yeah, do you know it?" asked Queen Efaritay.

"Uhh… no... No I do not! Why would I not know about that… hut which I don't know…?" stuttered Setuka.

"What did you do in that hut?" asked Pdep intriguing.

"Uhh… expanding my hart?" said Setuka.

"Oh… you… oh wow…" stuttered Safalaan amazed.

"Oh my Saradomin…" said Pdep astonished.

"Oh by the way, that guy believes in Guthix!" said Safalaan.

"And that has to do with this?" asked Pdep.

"Well sure, we Icyenes believe in Saradomin, most creatures here believe in Zamorak, not many things here believe in Guthix" explained Queen Efaritay.

"So you two are followers of Saradomin?" asked Pdep.

"No, we turned us to Guthix when Saradomin went back to the god-world" said Safalaan.

"Is there a way to the god world?" asked Layla.

"There is a way, but it's quite dangerous, you'll have to break Guthix' Edict, then Morytania will be sucked into the Hole of Time. Morytania can be changed, and the provoker will be sent to Guthix. For breaking hís Edict!" explained Queen Efaritay.

"Can we stop Lord Drakan?!" asked Setuka.

"You might… or you'd blow up the world…" said Safalaan.

"Everything to stop Lord Drakan! But how can we stop him?" asked Layla.

"Lord Drakan came from the Blood Altar, get rid of the altar, get rid of the Lord!" said Queen Efaritay.

"But how do we get rid of the Edict, it wouldn't be very easy to break such a rule?" asked Setuka.

"If you… destroy the blood altar now, go back in time and then break the altar again. You should be able to make it back to the wealthy and healthy Morytania with me as Queen!" said Queen Efaritay.

"Let's do it then!" said Pdep.

"And after that we'll take you to our hometown!" said Safalaan.

"With lots of Icyenes?" asked Pdep.

"Yep! So… any questions?" asked Safalaan.

"But wait… what will happen to Leroy?" asked Layla.

"Leroy…" Queen Efaritay turned to Safalaan. "I think Leroy was the one I was with yesterday night…" she said.

"You had to stay undercover, I understand" said Safalaan.

"So you met Leroy! Where is he?" asked Pdep.

"I'll bring him here, hang on, I'll be right back!" said Queen Efaritay.

Several minutes later she was back, with Leroy.

"Leroy! Leroy! Leroooy!" shouted Layla, and she hugged Leroy tightly.

Pdep and Setuka joined Layla with hugging Leroy.

"And so it seems, going off with a 'Vyrewatch' isn't always a bad thing…" said Leroy, and he winked at Queen Efaritay.

Safalaan turned to Efaritay and looked angry.

"Oh don't worry honey! We were only having fun!" said Queen Efaritay.

"Yes, and that's what I am worried about!" said Safalaan.

"Oh come on! That's genius!" said Leroy, and he laughed hard.

Everyone laughed with Leroy and then they started planning, how to break the rules…

**Chapter 34: Squeaky Revelations. **

They made the plan and will explain it:

"Okay guys, so we hit the altar with magic, melee and range at the same time. The altar will crush, after that Guthix will blow his whistle to let Morytania be sucked into a hole.

There we will meet Guthix and let him take us back to the date when Lord Drakan crawled through the altar, but before Lord Drakan does that, we crush it again.

Morytania will be freed from Drakan, as he's stuck in the blood altar" explained Safalaan.

"But how will it change the present?" asked Pdep.

"We hope that the farmers from that time will pass the money which they make with farming, over to the next generation. The generation from the 5th age should be rich, Morytania should then be the richest land on Gielinor and would praise Guthix for stopping Lord Drakan" explained Safalaan.

"But we stopped him!" said Pdep.

"Guthix should be honoured for that, not us. We are just humble servants of Guthix' greater good"

"I agree" said Pdep.

"I guess that's best…" said Leroy.

"Yes, it is" said Safalaan strictly.

"Shall we get to it?" asked Pdep.

"Let us crush the altar!" said Safalaan determined.

"Wait, wait! What if Guthix does nothing? What if we break Guthix' Edict and provoke another god-wars!" asked Setuka.

"That won't happen!" said Safalaan.

"Yeah Setuka, this story is complicated as it is" said Leroy.

"You sure?" asked Layla.

"Let's just do it okay?!" said Pdep annoyed.

Everyone stood in position, a combination of a range, mage and melee attack will break some stones right?

Everyone hit the altar at the same time… the altar crushed. 2 seconds later they were in some green place…

"Where the Varrock are we now?" said Leroy while looking around.

"I guess we're in Guthix' Lair…" said Safalaan.

"Where can he be then?" asked Pdep.

A small light-green light in the distance should be where Guthix is.

"We should go to that green light over there" said Pdep.

They went to the light and saw… an old man…

"Hello? Hello Guthix?" asked Safalaan slowly.

"Hello… intruders…" said the man vaguely.

"Are you Guthix? Can you send us…" asked Pdep.

"… Don't speak; I am Guthix, I know you did it 'for a good purpose.' But that isn't always enough to ruin the world!" said Guthix.

"We are prepared for a punishment… everything to stop Drakan!" said Safalaan.

"Oh? You think Lord Drakan came out of the altar just to bring doom? No, he stopped Morytania from being mighty, being a problem…" said Guthix.

"A problem?" asked Pdep.

"Yes, if Morytania wasn't corrupted by Drakan, it would've broken the world's economy!" said Guthix.

"But Drakan ruined the holy land…" said Safalaan.

"He what?" said Guthix surprised.

"You didn't know? Morytania was known as the Land of Guthix…" said Safalaan.

"But Saradomin said… the land was made by Zamorak to ruin the world in the future…" said Guthix.

"Heh, so are you and Saradomin like buddies?" asked Pdep smiling.

"Shut up Pdep!" said Setuka.

"Sorry…"

"Did… did Saradomin lie to me… did he let Drakan come out for a purpose… an evil purpose?" said Guthix in panic.

"Is there another reason he could've done it?" asked Safalaan.

"Not that I know of…" said Guthix.

"So it's all a big conspiracy then?" asked Pdep.

"It could…" said Guthix, deepened in his thoughts.

"Can we go back to the Age when Lord Drakan came out of the altar then? To stop him?" asked Pdep quickly.

"Sure… sure! You do that… I'll take you there… and back! Everything to stop Lord Drakan from coming out…" said Guthix worried.

"We will make sure he won't come out of the blood altar…" said Safalaan.

"You… you do that…" said Guthix, and he sent them to the Age of Lord Drakan's birth…

Everyone arrived in the Age, in Mor'ton.

They looked around… they saw lots of farmers, busy selling their stuff, well at least too busy to notice the guys arriving.

"So… we must find the Blood altar! You think there is an entrance to that cave?" asked Pdep.

"Well, when we first found that cave, it was already open. So someone must've been there earlier!" said Queen Efaritay.

"Can you show us the way to the opening then?" asked Pdep.

"Sure, follow me!" said Queen Efaritay.

They found a trapdoor that leads to the cave.

They went down the trapdoor.

They looked around… they saw blue and red flags, and saw lots of lit candles.

"What is happening here?" asked Pdep.

"Red and blue… hmm… Oh! Zamorak and Saradomin… sworn enemies…" figured Safalaan.

They ventured deeper into the cave.

Pdep went around a corner and saw some monks, very small monks, as tall as gnomes … in blue and red robes, shouting some sort of spell.

"Te…Animus …Suscitat …Ad …Gubernar!" shouted the monks around an altar.

Pdep ran to them and pushed a monk.

"Stop this right now!" Safalaan shouted.

"What! How did you find us! How did you know that we want to summon Lord Drakan, who wants to corrupt this land!" said a monk scarily.

"Oh nice going Raymond! You've told our plan!" said a monk angrily.

"But why do you want to do that?" asked Pdep.

"Zamorak has ordered us… we were praying at the Chaos Altar, and Zamorak appeared, he ordered us to do this" said a monk.

"But why are there Saradomists?" asked Pdep.

"Saradomin told us to do the same…" said another monk.

"So it is a conspiracy after all...!" said Safalaan shocked.

"Yes, now please leave, we aren't done yet!" said another monk.

"No! We are here to destroy the altar and make sure Lord Drakan can never come out!" said Safalaan determined.

Guthix appeared.

"Yes! And I am going to help!" said Guthix.

"Guthix!" said the monks at the same time, they kneeled before him, "Oh mighty God of Balance, why are you here to disturb our praying?"

"Lord Drakan is corrupt, you won't get anything! Don't believe in Saradomin nor Zamorak, they are filthy liars!" shouted Guthix.

"In whom should we believe?" asked the tiny monks.

"Believe in me! I am the only worthy God!" shouted Guthix.

"Yes God of Balance, we will believe and spread the word to our gnomish sisters!" shouted the monks.

"I knew it! They are gnomes!" shouted Pdep.

"Yes we are, got a problem with that?" asked a monk.

"No…"

The monks left and Guthix turned at the guys.

"Let's crush it now!

They crushed it like they did before.

"Thank you so much, Safalaan, Queen Efaritay, Pdep, Leroy, Setuka and Layla!" said Guthix.

"You didn't have to say all of our names!" said Leroy.

"I did, it's kind of… a Guthix thing… Don't mind it!" said Guthix.

"We won't…" said Pdep.

"Can you send us back to the 5th Age? Me, Setuka, Pdep and Layla still have to help me get to the East to train my Icecontrol, remember guys?" asked Leroy.

"Oh yeah… Definitely!" said Layla bored.

"I agree with Layla…" said Setuka.

"That's because you're girls! I would love to see the East!" said Pdep exited.

"Hey… we are already in the East!" said Safalaan.

"Don't you know about the Eastern Lands?" asked Pdep.

"Well, I'll just go back to my world!" said Guthix, and he disappeared.

"Goodbye Guthix…" said Safalaan.

"… I asked you something!" shouted Pdep.

"No I didn't, say… how do we get back to the 5th Age? Shouldn't Guthix have teleported us?" asked Safalaan.

They went back to the 5th Age…

"So Guthix took us back…" said Pdep.

"Oh great! We're back in the cave, let's see how we affected Morytania…" said Safalaan.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" asked Pdep.

"Yes Pdep, Me and Efaritay will leave you to your journey… Be seeing you!" said Safalaan.

Safalaan and Efaritay ran off.

"Let's see what happened eh?" asked Leroy.

"I hope it isn't too bad…" said Pdep.

"We all do Pdep… we all do…" said Layla.

And they went up.

**Chapter 35: The City of Myre.**

They were in Mor'ton, again, but this time… It was full of big houses and with lots of stalls…

"Wow, so this is the Morytania without Lord Drakan…" said Pdep.

"I can't believe it… How could it be called?" asked Safalaan.

"Let's ask someone!" said Setuka.

"Excuse me sir…" said Pdep.

"…No time" said the man and he walked past Pdep.

"Not very friendly… Let's ask that old man there!" said Pdep, pointing at an old man.

"Excuse me old man, can you tell us where we are?" asked Pdep.

"What? Pdep! Pdep boy!" said the old man.

"Yeah? Who are you?" asked Pdep.

"It's me! Your boss! How are you doing!" asked the boss.

"Great… But what happened?" asked Pdep.

"No time to tell you that, I'm actually in a hurry, oh and this town is called Baile Saibhir!" said the boss, and he ran off.

"He's old and crazy…" said Leroy.

"…Shut up, I must get back to Varrock to see if that really was my boss" said Pdep.

"Okay, we'll try to find Port Phasmatys, we'll see you there!" said Layla.

"Ciao!" said Pdep, and he went into the direction of Paterdomus.

After about 3 hours of walking, he was still in some sort of city, but then he found the place where the Temple should be…

"Where did it go?" asked Pdep.

"Where did what go?" asked a man, who was walking next to Pdep.

"The Temple! Did it disappear or something?" asked Pdep.

"What Temple? Here has never been any temple!" said the man.

"Oh right… so where are you going?" asked Pdep.

"Well surely not to Varrock!" said the man, and he ran off.

"Everyone's in a hurry…" figured Pdep.

"Sir? What is this place called?" asked Pdep to a man.

"It's called Sainmhíniú Teampall, don't know why it is called that, now please, I'm in a hurry…" said the man.

"… Weird names… I wonder how they got here! I'll ask it Reldo the librarian, but first… I am going to rest, and I'll sit there! On that hill!" said Pdep.

Pdep sat on the hill, and thought about what the man said… 'Surely not to Varrock!'… What could that mean? Did they really ruin the world's economy… has Varrock become a ghost town? We'll see…

Pdep stood up and went to Varrock…

He entered Varrock and saw lots of houses, closed, shut with wood nailed to the windows and doors… terrible…

Pdep ran to the Castle, in the library he found Reldo, crying on the floor.

"Reldo! What is wrong…!" asked Pdep shocked.

"Everything is lost… the economy is ruined! No-one lives in Varrock, everyone went to the big town of Briste Bailé Cathair! Varrock is like West-Ardougne… Ruined and broken…" said Reldo.

"Do you have books of foreign languages?" asked Pdep.

"Yes, they are in the upper left corner, over there, see?" said Reldo while pointing at a bookshelf.

"Thanks…"

Pdep took out the first book… he searched for 'Baile', he found Bailé.

"So Bailé means home… What about Saibhir"

Pdep looked and found Saibhir.

"And Saibhir means Rich… Rich Home… Nothing weird about that…" figured Pdep.

Reldo looked up, he recognized those words…

"Pdep! I recognize those words! They are written in a language that is almost extinct!" said Reldo.

"Can a language be extinct?" asked Pdep.

"That's not the point! It is now only spoken on a far-off island to the North-East! Called Eireluigh! I have a book about that island… It's supposed to be next to that language book…!" explained Reldo.

Pdep looked next to the book, and found it.

"I'll find out where it exactly is!" said Pdep.

"You do that…" said Reldo.

"This book says… Eireluigh, we're not all there... hmm, oh I found the map… It's near the Eastern Lands, just slightly more Northern!" said Pdep.

"You find that island, and its secrets, and come back to me!" said Reldo.

"Yes sir! Oh, could you be waiting in Port Phasmatys?" asked Pdep.

"You mean Port Leabharlann, well every librarian went there, so I'll just follow them" said Reldo disappointed.

"You do that! And I'll go to Port Phasmatys!" said Pdep.

"Port Leabharlann!" said Reldo, while Pdep ran out the door.

Pdep ran to Port Phasmatys… It has changed… from an old, rotten, ghost town to a big, bright, port. With lots of libraries!

Pdep looked for Leroy, Setuka and Layla.

He found them in a… very clean bar…

"Hey guys, bad news, without Lord Drakan Varrock and the rest of Gielinor is a hellhole! The economy has really collapsed! We must get Lord Drakan back, even if it would kill Morytania's wealth!" said Pdep.

"Well, maybe we can talk to Guthix!" suggested Setuka.

"How?" asked Pdep.

"No idea… say, maybe we can find some other place for those gnomes to summon Lord Drakan?" suggested Leroy.

"We'll firstly need to speak to Guthix, to take us back to the past…" said Pdep.

"Well we should go to the Blood Altar, it's the best we can think of right now!" said Leroy.

"Well, I kind of promised Reldo to go to an island called Eireluigh…" said Pdep.

"First Morytania, then Eireluigh!" said Leroy.

"Fine…" said Pdep.

"So let's go then?" suggested Layla.

"Yup, let's go…" said Pdep.

**Chapter 36: The Wealthy Downfall. **

The four walked back to Mor'ton, known as 'Baile Saibhir'.

They went back to the Blood Altar, when they found the altar; they saw some gnomes playing poker, with cherry flowers as stake!

"Gnomes! Where did you get those cherry flowers!" shouted Pdep loudly.

"We… uhh… we should… leave…" said a gnome, and he signalled for the other gnomes to leave.

"No! Come back!" shouted Pdep, and he ran after the gnomes.

"Leave us! You don't know what you're dealing with!" said a rather fat gnome.

"I just want to know where you got those flowers!" said Pdep.

The gnomes ran into a hole, too small for Pdep.

"… Lame!" shouted Pdep.

Pdep walked back to the altar.

He looked around, he saw pink candles, and they burned with a small cherry-red light… Pretty nice actually.

"Why are gnomes playing poker, in a cave on a broken altar?" asked Pdep.

"Doesn't matter, see, there is no Guthix here!" said Leroy.

"So what now?" asked Pdep.

"I know!" said a high voice, from behind Pdep.

Pdep turned around and saw a gnome, smiling.

"What can you do for us, and more importantly, what do you want in return?" asked Pdep.

"I know you want to summon Lord Drakan; I know you think that's the solution for this problem. But no, you must not summon the evil itself, you must summon those who are the solution" said the gnome.

"Who?" asked Setuka.

"Safalaan and Queen Efaritay of course!" said the gnome.

"Well where can we find them?" asked Pdep.

"Queen Efaritay thought making Morytania was a good thing, but when Morytania got too wealthy, she couldn't take it anymore, she fled to another land, you should seek her there!" said the gnome.

"The land is big! Where should we search?" asked Pdep.

"As you might know, Tzhaar and Karamja have their own currency, it is best to search her there" said the gnome, and he ran away.

"Great, let's go to the City of Tzhaar…" said Leroy.

"I hate that place…" said Layla.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine with Leroy" said Leroy.

"Ugh, okay then, but how will we get there, Port Sarim is bankrupt, no boat no Karamja!" said Setuka.

"Layla, don't be ignorant, you can watercontrol remember!" said Pdep.

"Now that you mention that… I still want to learn icecontrol!" said Leroy.

"Leroy not now! We must save the world from Morytania!" said Pdep.

"But promise me we'll go to the East after saving Morytania!" said Leroy.

"I want to go to Eireluigh before the East…" said Pdep.

"No! The East then Eireluigh!" said Leroy.

"Fine! We'll take the boat from the East then…" said Pdep.

"Good, now let's get going to Karamja then…" said Leroy.

"Yup, let's go!" said Setuka.

"Wait… I don't know if I can make a way through the ocean…" said Layla.

"Can't we just make a raft… which you shoot forwards with your watercontrol?" suggested Pdep.

"Sure I can… that's a way better idea!" said Layla.

"Let's do it!" said Pdep.

They went to the Mudskipper point beneath Port Sarim, the closest thing to Karamja.

Pdep and Leroy cut a tree and cut it to a raft.

Setuka helped them push the raft into the water, they jumped on and Layla pushed it forward.

They arrived on Karamja and went to Brimhaven, the closest city.

They entered Brimhaven

"Well, this place doesn't look so bad!" said Setuka.

"Luckily, now let's go find Efaritay!" said Pdep.

They split up to find the Queen, shortly Pdep found her in a cave.

"Queen! What has become of you!" said Pdep surprised.

"I couldn't stand the wealth… I gave it away and fled" said the Queen.

"Yeah! But you shouldn't have given away your clothes!" said Pdep.

"They are part of the wealth…" said the Queen.

"I'll get you some local clothes!" said Pdep, and he ran out of the cave, soon he came back with clothes.

"Thank you, these aren't made in Briste Bailé Cathair, so I can wear them" said the Queen.

"Listen, you're our only chance. Can you think of a way to get back to the past?" asked Pdep.

"Well we could always shoot another altar!" said the Queen.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" said Pdep.

"Hmm, maybe Safalaan has some ideas, let's find him!" said the Queen.

"Where is he?" asked Pdep.

"He's in the cave next to mine" said the Queen.

"Heh, so you're like neighbours?" said Pdep.

"Shut up Pdep" said Queen Efaritay while smiling.

"Let's go ask Safalaan!" said Pdep.

They walked out of the cave and went into the cave next-door.

"Safalaan!" shouted Queen Efaritay.

"Yes Queen?" said Safalaan, and he kissed the Queen.

"Oh hey Pdep!"

"Hi Safalaan…" said Pdep.

"I didn't see you there…" said Safalaan.

"Yeah… I know… anyhow, I need an idea to get Lord Drakan go ruin Morytania anyway, any idea's?" asked Pdep.

"Umm, well do you remember those gnomes who were shouting some sort of spell?" said Safalaan.

"Yes, I remember the spell… but it wasn't finished" said Pdep.

"Exactly, we thought it was a conspiracy right?" asked Safalaan.

"Yes"

"Well I figured out, it was done by a Gnomish Sect, I saw a status report lying on a desk when I visited the Tree Gnome Stronghold…" said Safalaan.

"When was that?" asked Pdep.

"About a month ago, but then the bankrupt countries started protesting against the wealthy land, that we fled. But I do remember the spell, and the location of the sect!" said Safalaan.

"Queen Efaritay, you knew about this?" asked Pdep.

"Yup, but I wasn't ready to leave my safe cave yet!" said Queen Efaritay.

Setuka, Layla and Leroy stood at the entrance of the cave and heard all of this, they came in.

"So we can still summon Lord Drakan?" asked Leroy.

"Yes" said Pdep while turning around.

"Well why don't be do it?" asked Layla.

"Well… if we do it now, all the people in Morytania will die…" said Safalaan.

"Oh… but… do we have a choice?" asked Pdep.

"We can make the people leave, and then summon Lord Drakan" said Queen Efaritay.

"How?" asked Pdep.

"We could make smoke, but no fire, we'll smoke everyone away, summon Lord Drakan and then we could send the people to the bankrupt land… to re-build it!" said Safalaan.

"How do we know if Lord Drakan won't terrorise the bankrupt land?" asked Pdep.

"We'll make sure Paterdomus will be re-build, and we will re-place Port Phasmatys. So that we can always sail to the East, without having to go through Lord Drakan's land" said Safalaan.

"Good, let's make it happen" said Pdep.

They left to Varrock and asked Reldo for a book about Smoke.

They will use Smoke Runes to create Smoke.

**Chapter 37: To Smoke and to Summon**

They will now explain the plan:

"So we will use Smoke Runes, together with Air Runes to make and spread the Smoke, when everyone runs away we will go to the crushed Blood Altar to summon Lord Drakan, hoping that the spell is strong enough to he can crawl through.

We'll have to make sure, that Paterdomus is build with a responsible priest inside to take care of everything. We will also replace Port Phasmatys with another Port in the beginning of the wilderness, we will make sure the road to the Port and the Port itself is heavily guarded to make sure evil things won't come in.

After we've done that, we'll go to Varrock to make sure the people will settle there, when we're sure, the four of us will leave Safalaan and Queen Efaritay to their business and leave to the East" explained Pdep.

"Sounds good, let's start the plan?" asked Leroy.

"Okay, I have made sure we got plenty of Air and Smoke Runes to let all the people fled" said Pdep.

"I have a priest and lots of workers building Paterdomus, it should be done when we blast the Smoke through the streets of Briste Bailé Cathair" said Safalaan.

"Do we have enough wood and stone to create the Port?" asked Pdep.

"I have got plenty, and I got Fire Runes to set the old Port on fire!" said Setuka.

"Be careful with them, well, seems we got everything, let the plan begin…" said Pdep.

They walked to Briste Bailé Cathair, they saw that Paterdomus was done, and they quickly continued to Briste Bailé Cathair.

"Okay, we must still learn the spell!" said Safalaan.

"Yes, tell us please" said Pdep.

"We are with Six, so we will say the words after each-other" said Safalaan.

"Yes, yes. Tell us!"

"It begins with, Te…Animus …Suscitat …Ad …Gubernare, the last word is Hui!" said Safalaan.

"Te Animus Suscitat Ad Gubernare Hui! That's easy enough…" said Pdep.

"Okay, but who is going to say what?" asked Safalaan.

"Setuka will said Te, Leroy will say Animus, Safalaan will say Suscitat, Queen Efaritay will say Ad, Layla will say Gubernare, and I will say Hui" said Pdep.

"Fine, let's make that smoke!" said Leroy.

They made the smoke, after some time the streets were deserted, and they quickly went to the Blood Altar.

"Okay, we must say it right… Shall we begin?" asked Safalaan.

"Yes!"

They stood in position, Setuka slowly started… Te Animus Suscitat Ad Gubernare… Hui!

The pile of stones started to shake and a red light-flash filled Pdep's eyes, after one minute a horrible creature flew out of the stones, Lord Drakan.

"Oh mighty Lord! Bring your terror upon Morytania! Let it decay and create your minions!" shouted Safalaan.

"I will… And I will use you…" said Drakan, and he picked Safalaan up.

"Nooo! Let my love go!" shouted Queen Efaritay.

"Do you have someone else I can use?" asked Lord Drakan.

"No… Layla! Control some water from the ground to break him!" said Queen Efaritay.

Layla shot some water at Lord Drakan, he let go of Safalaan and fell.

"Run!" shouted Queen Efaritay.

They climbed the ladder, went through the trapdoor and ran in the direction of Paterdomus.

Lord Drakan broke the trapdoor and flew up, chasing the six.

"Look! We're near!" shouted Pdep.

Pdep looked back; he saw that Queen Efaritay fell.

"Leave me! Save yourselves!" shouted Queen Efaritay in panic.

"I will not leave you honey!" shouted Safalaan, he looked at Pdep and said: "I am willing to sacrifice myself if it can save you, and the world with it" said Safalaan.

"No…" said Pdep, Leroy pulled Pdep.

Pdep ran away, watching Safalaan and Queen Efaritay getting taken by Lord Drakan.

"No…" said Pdep.

"Pdep! Your safe! They are brave to do that… but it was needed" said Leroy, Pdep fell.

"They will be tortured… their DNA will be taken to make the Vyrewatch!" shouted Pdep.

"There is nothing we can do to stop that… and how do you know that anyways?" asked Leroy.

"Vyrewatch, Icyenes… they are a too close match… Lord Drakan used the Icyenes to make the Vyrewatch…" said Pdep.

"How?" asked Setuka.

"Don't know… Let's just go to the East and live our lives… not to think about this very moment…" said Pdep.

"C'mon…" said Leroy.

Leroy pulled Pdep up.

"Let's build that Port, People! Guards! We must build a port to the North, to re-place Port Leabharlann…" shouted Leroy at thousands of people that ran away from Lord Drakan.

"Live in the bankrupt cities, re-build them and the world will be balanced once again!" shouted Leroy.

And so people did, back to their hometowns… building the new Port, re-building their lives…

Also Pdep went back to normal, he was staying at the newly build Tavern in the new Port, waiting for the sailors to take them to the East…

The day came, the Port was build, lots of newly made decks… Just waiting to be used…

Pdep was walking around in the port, the fresh smell of wood in his nose, the noise of busy sailors finishing their ships in his ear… Beauty in his eyes… a perfect Port…

And it's Pdep's duty to name the Port…

Pdep went to the Port's Square; people were standing around him, waiting to hear the name of their Port.

"People! The day has come! This Port will get his name, I have thought long… And I finally found the name I was seeking! This Port will be called… Port to an tOirthear!" shouted Pdep.

Everyone shouted: "Hurray! Hurray for Oirthear!"

Reldo was also there, and he told the people that Port an tOirthear means, Port to the East.

Port to the East it is… and Pdep was happy with the name, and it was true! The only way to the East is via this Port, as Morytania is now … pretty much dead.

Pdep smiled, it was his day, he opened the new Port and he will be able to go to the East and to Eireluigh…

What a lovely day it was…

**PART 4**

**Chapter 38: The Eastern Land.**

Pdep was walking from Varrock to Port to an tOirthear, he had a talk with Bsan.

Pdep wants to move to Port to an tOirthear, and so they will.

Pdep was in the woods, but suddenly he saw some animals.

"Ooh hello little animals!" said Pdep, and he stroked a bear-like creature.

"You're so cute!" said Pdep.

"Well, thank you!" said the bear-like creature.

"Did you talk…" said Pdep, surprised.

"Yup, now come on, we need to talk" said the bear-like creature.

"Ugh, firstly a cat, now some bear thing… it keeps on getting worse!" said Pdep.

"Just follow me!" said the bear-like creature.

"Yes, yes…" mumbled Pdep.

Pdep followed the animals to a small cave, Pdep crawled in.

Pdep was stuck…

"Oh right… you're too big… Umm, let's take you to the special cave for people!" said the bear-like creature.

The animals took Pdep to the human-room, and started talking.

"Well Pdep, we heard you are going to the East?" asked the bear-like creature.

"Yes" said Pdep.

"…Well we need to talk to you about a cult, a very dangerous cult" said the bear-like creature.

"Let me guess… a bunch of silly gnomes want to take over the world!" said Pdep hilariously.

"How'd you know!?" said the bear-like creature amazed.

"What? Seriously? Oh wow…" said Pdep surprised.

"Yes, well, because you already know what we wanted to tell you… you should go to Reldo" said the bear-like creature.

"Well… why?" asked Pdep.

"He has some more information of the situation!" said the bear-like creature.

"Great… well, I'll be off then" said Pdep.

"See you!" said the bear-like creature.

Pdep crawled out of the hole, entered Varrock and continued his way to the library, to meet with Reldo.

"Well Reldo? What is it you wanted?" asked Pdep.

"That was quicker then I expected…" said Reldo.

"What was?" asked Pdep.

"Never mind, look, you are going to the East… But there is an active gnome cult" said Reldo.

"So?" asked Pdep.

"Well, unless if you want to die, you shouldn't go to that creepy place!" said Reldo.

"What can that cult do to me?" said Pdep.

"It could kill you 8 times… before you even hit the ground!" said Reldo.

"But what does the cult want then?" said Pdep.

"They want to combine Saradomin and Zamorak into one almighty God…" said Reldo.

"Riiiight, and who exactly made that one up?" asked Pdep.

"It's not a joke, see, this drawing clearly shows the Saradomin symbol and the Zamorak symbol weld to each-other…" said Reldo.

"So they are good at welding? So what…" said Pdep.

"This isn't 'just' welding, this has been welded using a very powerful magic… and soon they will not only put the symbols together… but the gods themselves!" said Reldo.

"That doesn't sound very good…" said Pdep.

"Of course not! It will clearly provoke another God War, if they would weld good together with bad… they won't only weld the gods, but the creatures that believe in them!" said Reldo.

"Could you explain that?" asked Pdep.

"Well, we humans believe in Saradomin right?"

"Yes"

"If they would weld Saradomin and Zamorak together, they could also weld humans and wolves together!" said Reldo.

"That sound really bad!" said Pdep.

"Duh!" said Reldo, "Look, I found this book, it explains who started the cult, who organized it, and even who gave him that idea!" said Reldo.

"Did he write a book about it…" said Pdep.

"No! This is his diary!" said Reldo.

"Oh great…" said Pdep.

"Just read it!" said Reldo.

Pdep began reading.

_September 23__rd__._

_Today my father died, which means I will inherit his money and power. Let's hope it is worth something…_

_September 25__th__._

_I just discovered the inheritance_ _is worth 'round 500million gold pieces, together with power over the City of Ardougne… And firstly I will make sure the guards will get normal swords!_

_September 29__th__._

_I got used to this power, and I feel like I want it forever, so I am looking for someone who can give me eternal life!_

_February 2__nd__._

_5 months passed, and I finally found that special someone… this one can give me eternal life…_

_February 4__th__._

_Today is the day I'll be more powerful than any person on Gielinor… I will meet him in 5 hours._

_February 5__th__._

_I met the bas… _

_I won't curse in my own diary… but he really is a sneaky bas…_

_I will write down our little dialogue:_

"_Are you the man who can enchant me with eternal life?" I asked._

"_Yes, you must drink this potion…" he said._

_I looked at his bracelet._

"_Ooh Nice bracelet, what does it say?" I asked._

_The man took off his bracelet and gave it to me… I saw the letters E.D._

"_E.D? Are those your initials or something?" I asked._

"_Yes, my name is… uhh… Edward… Yes, Edward" he said._

"_Okay Edward, give me the potion…" I said, I had my doubts… but I really wanted to live forever._

_He gave me the potion… it looked like puke, but hey… I'd do anything. _

_I drank it… I didn't feel anything right away…_

"_Are you sure it will work?" I asked._

"_Yes… I got it from a special someone…" he said._

"_Who?" _

"_Let's just say, he lives in the mountains… and he has his own castle!" he said._

"_A castle in the snow?" I asked._

"_That was all I could say…" I said._

"_Well, I'll find you if I feel something… for now, I'll say good day!" I said._

"_Bye!" he said, and he vanished…_

_So far our little conversation… the next day I woke up as a gnome… and I was really angry about it._

_I wanted to talk to the King of Kandarin, to make sure the bas… will get the death penalty._

_But I got kicked-out of the Castle… and even out of the city… I was obligated to live with the other gnomes…_

_And that's where I am now, far away in the Tree Gnome Stronghold… writing._

_March 14__th__. _

_I start building up my plot… All of humanity will pay for what he did… and I have found my supporters…_

_May 5__th__._

_I have created a complete cult… all we need is a plan to get back at humanity…_

_July 17__th__._

_A strangely looking man is here now; he has a plan on getting back at humanity._

_He told me his name was Drakan. He didn't say his first name…_

_He is strong too… a gnome asked him what that shiny thing under his sleeve is … and he immediately hit him with some mage attack… scary…_

_Luckily he has a good plan._

_He wants us to weld Saradomin and Zamorak together… as a new god. _

_And because we believe in Guthix, it won't affect us! _

_Drakan has said we'd be better off in the East, so we will leave tomorrow._

_July 18__th__._

_We began our journey to the East, we are now near the Fishing Guild. _

_I know the way thanks to my heritage … my dad left me some maps._

_September 1__st__._

_We have arrived in the East, the boat-ride was though for us, but it was very short._

_September 6__th__._

_We have found a place to plot and to destroy, we will start learning the strong magic…_

_Luckily we have found a teacher… He's send by Drakan, his name is Vanstrum Klause. _

_He looks old, but is very strong…_

Pdep closed the diary… he was shocked… Lord Drakan has helped the gnome…

"Reldo… Lord Drakan was the one who made that plan for the gnomes…" said Pdep, still very shocked.

"Really? Well, then you have a problem! Was there someone else mentioned in that diary?" asked Reldo.

"A man who called himself Edward… and Vanstrum Klause... I don't know the first one, but Vanstrum is a real creep…" said Pdep.

"Do you still want to go to the East?" asked Reldo.

"Yes… I need to help Leroy train his Icecontrol… In Lake Najap…" said Pdep.

"Oh I have a Book of Techniques, specially made for Icecontrol… I've read it, and it has some very strange and powerful stances… He'll soon be able to shoot ice out of nothing!" said Reldo.

"Well, he can already control nature, so together, he's already very powerful" said Pdep.

"Is that all he can?" asked Reldo.

"Not by a long shot… he can also Hunt and Sword Fight, so he'll be able to defend himself and survive…" said Pdep.

"Well good, but that was all I had to talk to you about… good luck on your journey… and I will see you soon, I hope" said Reldo.

"Good bye Reldo… and thanks for the information!" said Pdep.

Pdep ran out of the library and went to the Port…

He'll soon be able to leave this place…and meet with the Eastern Lands…

Pdep arrived at the Port… the builders just left, it looked amazing!

Pdep just noticed what time it was… well he didn't, but he saw how dark it is.

"I better go to the tavern… and when I'm back, I'll have a house here…" said Pdep.

And Pdep did so, shortly after finding the tavern, he fell asleep.

**Chapter 39: Follow a turtle.**

Pdep woke up, a lovely morning it was.

Pdep stood up, did what he normally does in the morning, looked out of the window and saw Leroy and Layla.

Pdep quickly put his clothes on and ran down, he greeted Leroy and Layla.

"Hey guys!" Pdep said.

"Hey Pdep, where've you been?" asked Layla.

"I have had a discussion with Bsan about moving to this port! Oh, and I got some interesting news about the East!" Pdep explained.

"Tell us" said Leroy.

"Well, apparently, an angry gnome has started a cult who wants to ruin the world!" said Pdep.

"And I got you this book of Techniques about Icecontrol!"

"Oh! Thanks Pdep, I can use that when we're at Lake Najap!" said Leroy.

"Should we get going?" asked Leroy.

"Aren't you worried about the gnome?" asked Layla.

"No! Now let's go!" said Leroy.

They walked down the path, to the docks.

They saw the ship, which will set sail in a couple of minutes.

Minutes passed and they were ready to leave!

After some hours on the rough sea, they arrived at the Port in the East.

"Well… this isn't what I've been expecting…" said Pdep.

The Port looked like Port to an tOirthear, just slightly more greenish…

"This doesn't look all that eastern!" said Leroy.

"Nooooo, you serious?!" said Layla sarcastic.

"No time for sarcasm girl!" said Leroy.

"Guys, if you haven't noticed, it's dark! Let's go find a tavern!" said Pdep.

"Right, good thinking!" said Leroy.

The guys went looking for a tavern, and soon found one.

They went to sleep.

Later that night, Pdep started having a crazy dream, Pdep was supposed to be looking for a turtle… to follow…

Pdep woke up.

"Let's go find that turtle!" said Pdep.

Leroy and Layla were asleep, but Pdep woke them up with his shouting.

"Go find what?" asked Leroy.

"A turtle!" said Pdep eager.

"A turtle?!" asked Layla surprised.

"Yeah, you know, small, greenish, slow…" said Pdep.

"… I know what a turtle is!" said Layla.

"Then why ask?" asked Pdep.

"…"

"Pdep! Hot girl… I mean Layla! Don't fight!" shouted Leroy.

"What…" said Layla.

"Nothing… I err… I was thinking… about my… mom?" stuttered Leroy.

"Dude! That's… not… normal…" said Pdep.

"Well I couldn't think of anything else!" said Leroy.

"Guys, let's just go find that turtle, alright?" asked Layla.

"Yeah fine…" said Leroy.

The guys walked out of the tavern, into the woods, and found a turtle.

Pdep stroked it.

"Ah, nice turtle" said Pdep smiling.

"Thanks buddy!" said the turtle.

"Oh not you too…" said Pdep.

"Yeah me too, I talk, so what?! You talk too, don't whine, you… talker!" said the turtle.

Pdep shut his mouth.

"Now, follow me! And we'll find your help!" said the turtle.

"Kay…" said Pdep.

They followed the slow… slow… slow… slooooooow… turtle.

Leroy was about to burst… he couldn't it anymore!

"WALK FASTER YOU TURTLE!" shouted Leroy.

"Jeez, calm down Leroy, we'll be there in a sec!" said the turtle.

And another 20 minutes of walking slow passed.

"Ohhhhmyyyyygawdd!" said Leroy; he couldn't even pronounce it anymore.

"Leroy, we are close! Shut up!" said the turtle annoyed.

Leroy was so angry, that he kicked the turtle.

The turtle didn't seem to respond, and the little animal continued.

Soon they entered a house, it was full of little tubes filled with green and pink stuff.

"Who would live here…" asked Leroy.

"I do!" said a man, who walked into the room.

"Who are you to live here then?" asked Leroy.

"I am an alchemist!" said the man.

"Wow, big deal!" said Leroy, and he yawned.

"Not just an alchemist, I can do pretty much everything that includes tubes!" said the Alchemist.

"Can you make poisonous gas that will shred your lungs when you inhale it?" asked Leroy.

"Sure, and look" said the Alchemist.

He mixed some fluids together, and told Leroy that was poisonous gas.

Leroy sniffed it…

"Ohhh…. Good stuff…" Leroy said.

"Looks like it shred your lungs!" said Pdep.

"Yeah…" said Leroy cramped.

"Is there a way to make a fluid very heavy?" asked Pdep.

"Yeah sure, you combine this… with that… and tadaa! You've got some fluid that weighs 200kg!" said the Alchemist.

"How can you hold it then?" asked Pdep.

"It becomes heavy when it falls" said the Alchemist.

The turtle rolled into the room, bumped into the Alchemist and the Alchemist dropped the tube onto Leroy's feet.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Leroy shouted.

"Ohh… that has to hurt!" said Layla.

"It sure did…" said the Alchemist.

"Turtle… you did that because I kicked you, didn't you?" asked Leroy.

The turtle winked at the Alchemist, he laughed.

The turtle left.

"He did…" asked Leroy.

"Yup, all on purpose!" shouted the Alchemist.

"Damn turtle!" Leroy shouted.

The turtle rolled into the room again, but this time he rolled over Leroy's foot.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" shouted Leroy again.

Leroy sat down; it hurt too much to stand.

"Better not hurt a turtle anymore, huh Leroy?" asked Pdep.

"Ugh…" said Leroy.

Layla, Pdep and the Alchemist laughed, and they heard the turtle laugh in the distance.

**Chapter 40: Let's Spy!**

Pdep almost forgot to ask the most important of all questions!

"Alchemist, can you help us get the gnome?" asked Pdep.

"Sure, but you'll have to help me first!" said the Alchemist.

"Right… okay, tell me!" said Pdep.

"Help me find my grail, I lost it and need to get it back" said the Alchemist.

"Easy enough…" said Pdep.

"You go look in the mountain, I've probably lost it there, I went searching for fluids in the caves. Go look in the caves!" said the Alchemist.

"Okay, will do. Let's get going guys!" said Pdep.

The guys climbed up the steep hill; on top of it was snow!

But luckily for the guys, they didn't need to go that high, they found the cave the Alchemist said to look in.

They walked into the cave, it was dark and moist.

Pdep walked further and saw some candle-lights, and there he noticed gnomes, trying to weld their sign to the Grail.

Pdep knew what to do, and he quickly ran out of the cave, to the Alchemist.

Leroy wanted to ask Pdep where he was going, but Layla stopped him from shouting.

Pdep was already down the hill and he ran into the Alchemist's house, he asked the Alchemist what to do.

The Alchemist said he'll solve it; Pdep must spy on the gnomes to find their headquarters, or at least a branch of it.

And so Pdep did, he ran back up the hill and whispered the plan to Leroy and Layla.

They understood what to do, and they split up, each following another gnome.

The gnomes split up.

Pdep followed a blood-red robed gnome, he looked the most important.

After walking down the hill, going through a forest, and going through a tunnel, Pdep found a branch of the Headquarters of the gnomes.

Pdep keeps looking…

Some strangely looking goblins enter the tunnel and Pdep sees them talking to the robed gnome.

Pdep is curious, what do the strangely looking goblins want from the gnomes?

Pdep looks to the right, he sees a larger gnome, and Pdep notices his strong blue eyes.

The goblins seem to have made a deal with the gnomes and they shake hands.

It looks like the blue-eyed gnome notices Pdep, but instead of telling the others about Pdep, he looks at Pdep.

The goblins leave the tunnel, and the blue-eyed goblin approaches Pdep.

"Hello friend" said the blue-eyed gnome.

"Hello…?" asked Pdep.

The gnome took off his… head.

"Safalaan!" shouted Pdep happily.

"I thought you were taken by Lord Drakan!" said Pdep.

"I got away from him, I need you to go to the MEAT-cave and tell them about the goblins" said Safalaan.

Pdep noticed Safalaan had a new bracelet, it had E.D on it, Pdep wondered what it meant, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Safalaan, what is MEAT?" asked Pdep.

"It is an abbreviation, it means Monsters to Eat And to Torment" said Safalaan.

"What does it do?" asked Pdep.

"It's like HAM, but because the East has its own monsters, the East has its own organization" explained Safalaan.

"So, I need to find them, and then what? And where should I look for them anyway?" asked Pdep.

"You need to tell them to go after the goblins, if the information I received is correct, then the goblins rule the gnomes. And you should look for them in a ruin between the Combat Facility and Darayinora. The entrance is a trapdoor with a huge piece of meat on it, bear meat I believe" explained Safalaan.

"Well, that shouldn't be all that hard. I'll go back to the port, I bet there is a cart waiting for me to bring me to Darayinora!" said Pdep excited.

Pdep walked off.

"Yes… you do that" whispered Safalaan, he laughed and put his mask back on.

**Chapter 41: The goblin race.**

Pdep was back in the port, he was worried about Layla and Leroy.

Will they be alright?

But Pdep can't stop now, he knows what to do and he will do that, he'll go look for MEAT. Or… should he stay here, could his friends look for Pdep in the port?

Ah, they probably won't come here, but instead of looking for them, I should go to MEAT first… figured Pdep.

Pdep found a cart that was willing to take him to Darayinora, and Pdep was there in a matter of minutes.

Pdep went into the woods, the ruin wasn't that hard to find, Pdep looked around the ruin and spotted the trapdoor.

Pdep opened it and climbed down.

He looked around, he saw lots of people wearing blood-red clothes, and he asked a man who the leader is.

The man pointed at a man on a little podium, Pdep climbed up the podium and approached him.

"Hello, are you the leader?" asked Pdep.

"Yes, who needs to know?" asked the leader.

"I'm Pdep, I need your help, some goblins are planning something with evil gnomes!" said Pdep.

"Of course, two non-humans will plot together to attack humanity!" said the leader.

"We don't know that yet" said Pdep.

"Could you describe the goblins you saw?" asked the leader.

"They… didn't look Eastern, they looked like… underground goblins!" said Pdep.

"That would be the Dorgeshuun-goblins!" said the leader.

"Where can I find them?" asked Pdep.

"Go to HAM, they have more information for you" said the leader.

"Okay! Off to Draynor!" Pdep said.

"Good luck!" said the leader.

Pdep went back with the boat, walking to Draynor… It was a long day, and Pdep stayed at a tavern, located above the bank of Draynor.

Pdep was sleeping tightly, as tightly as a penguin on skies, not that I know any penguins on skies…

But suddenly a loud bang woke Pdep up.

Pdep ran down and saw fire, the bank was blown up!

He looks around, trying to find an exit, but then he sees a weird sort of brooch…

It is a steel triangle with an orange triangle drawn in it; it has a pin trough it.

Where could this come from?

There is no time for Pdep to think, he must get out of there!

Pdep ran back up, he did it loud enough for everyone to wake up and get away, Pdep climbed down the gutter and helped five other people get down.

When Pdep was safe, it was time to find out from where the brooch is.

It was early in the morning when Pdep woke up.

People who lived near the tavern offered some travellers to stay with them, Pdep stayed at someone as well.

Pdep did his daily routine, later he went to the Library of Koyto; Koyto was a village near Draynor, to find out where the brooch is from.

He couldn't find anything, and asked the librarian of there were any books about goblin races, as Pdep needs to find the Dorgeshuun anyway.

The librarian told Pdep to ask a goblin.

Pdep went outside; a lot of goblins were roaming the forest between Koyto and Draynor.

Pdep asked a goblin for a book about goblin races.

The goblin gave him a book, he told Pdep to look through it. Pdep might find something.

Pdep opened the book, and after some searching, he found the brooch's symbol.

"Hmm, a steel triangle with an orange triangle on it… Seems the Dorgeshuun blew up the bank. Not good…" said Pdep to himself.

"I'd best report at HAM"

Pdep went to the entrance to HAM, somewhere in the forest; he entered the room and asked the head about the Dorgeshuun.

"Hello, I want to ask you something" said Pdep.

"What is it?" asked the head.

"I have found this brooch; it has the symbol from the Dorgeshuun on it. I found it when the bank in Draynor was blown up…" said Pdep, but the head interrupted him.

"…I'm sorry, I need to talk to my assistant for a second, hang on" he said.

The head backed away.

"Assistant, someone has found out our plan, what do we do?" asked the head to the assistant.

"Remember, the Dorgeshuun did it, does it, and keeps doing it. You got that?!" said the assistant.

"Yes…" said the head.

The head turned back to Pdep, told Pdep the Dorgeshuun did it, and told Pdep to find the Dorgeshuun.

"Pdep, the Dorgeshuun is beneath Castle Koyto, you best examine the cellar!" said the head.

"Right, I'll go right away" said Pdep.

Pdep left, and the assistant said to the head: "Listen, you might be the head, but I'm in charge, you do as I say, we are doing our utter best to frame the Dorgeshuun, and we'll keep doing it till the Dorgeshuun gets killed!" said the assistant.

"But…"

"No buts!" said the assistant.

"But I have a question!" said the head.

"Okay, what is it?" asked the assistant.

"When will the ball be? I already got my suit ready!" said the head.

"We don't have balls here!" shouted the assistant at the head.

"I honestly have no response to that…" said the head.

"Get out!"

Some members who heard the conversation laughed.

"Auurgh!" the assistant said, and he left the room.

**Chapter 42: The Dorgeshuun.**

Pdep went to the Castle and climbed down to the cellar, he found a strange hollow spot in the wall.

He smashed the spot and saw a tunnel, he went through the tunnel, saw the same brooch he saw before and spotted a goblin.

"Goblin…" said Pdep.

"Yes surface dweller?" asked the goblin.

"I am in search for the Dorgeshuun!" said Pdep.

"Well, I'm from the Dorgeshuun, can I help you?" asked the goblin.

"You blew up the bank in Draynor! You want to rule the world!" Pdep accused the goblin.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you mean…"

"Don't lie, you piece of underground scum!" said Pdep angrily.

"Wow, take it easy dweller, I'll take you to the leaders, in the city, c'mon follow me!" said the goblin.

"You'll probably put me away" said Pdep.

"You will never find out if you won't come with me, or do you want to go back to HAM empty handed? Let them kill you?" asked the goblin intriguing.

"You're right! Fine, I'll follow you, just don't me make slip…" said Pdep.

The goblin walked into the caves, Pdep followed.

After some time, they came across a large door, the goblin opened it and walked through, and they have entered Dora-Geshkaan.

"Welcome, to the mighty city of the Dorgeshuun race!" said the goblin.

"Hmm, I'm impressed, but this doesn't change my opinion of you and your race of goblins…" said Pdep.

"Well, it'll soon…" said the goblin, and he climbed up a ladder.

Pdep kept following the goblin, until…

They have reached the King's residence.

Pdep entered.

"Hello…?" asked Pdep.

"Oh hello surface dweller, what brings you here?" asked the King.

"This SD thinks we're evil!" said the goblin, and he laughed ridiculously loud.

"Whahahaha! SD, don't be afraid, we don't hurt SD's!" said the King.

"Wait, am I the SD?" asked Pdep.

"Yup, but seriously, don't be afraid, we only have problems with HAM" said the King.

"Hmm… so you aren't any threat to us humans?" asked Pdep.

"Nope, why do you think that anyway?" asked the King.

"I saw some goblins plotting with some evil gnomes" said Pdep.

"And you just assume that's us?" asked the King.

"No, my friend told me to go here… and blame you…" said Pdep; he noticed how stupid it sounds.

"Sounds pretty lame… Why'd you do it?" asked the King.

"I don't know…" said Pdep, apparently, Safalaan has been lying…

"Well, could you help us? We could use some help to get HAM away from us…" said the King.

"How would you like to do that?" asked Pdep.

"No idea… I was thinking of blowing it up!" said the King.

"That wouldn't solve anything… how about moving?" asked Pdep.

"NO!" said the King.

"Okay… well, Oh! How about faking your death?" asked Pdep.

"How would we do that?" asked the King.

"We could blow up a part of the caves, and I'll go to HAM to tell them I've killed you!" said Pdep.

"That is such a great idea… It might work!" said the King.

"Right, well let's get some explosives in the cave, and I'll go to HAM, you blow it up, and I'll tell them I've killed y'all" explained Pdep.

"Right, be off then, we'll make sure it detonates when you're at HAM" said the King.

"Bye!" said Pdep.

Pdep went to HAM.

Minutes later Pdep arrived at HAM and the big bang was heard by the HAM people.

"What was that…" asked some HAM people.

Pdep walked to the head.

"I have killed the Dorgeshuun, they all are completely dead, not alive…" said Pdep.

"Great, then we won't have to frame them anymore!" said the HAM head.

"Frame them…?" asked Pdep.

"Uh oh… woops, wasn't supposed to tell you that!" said the head.

"Hmm, you know, now that you mention framing… my friend Safalaan asked me to help you kill the goblins, but they weren't any threat to us humans… why would he ask me to?" asked Pdep.

"No idea… now get out!" said the head.

"…fine" said Pdep annoyed.

Pdep walked out of the room, and goes back to the East, to confront Safalaan.

**Chapter 43: Back to Business. **

Pdep found Safalaan… and started with the confrontation.

"Safalaan! Why did you sent me to the goblins?" asked Pdep.

"What do you mean?" asked Safalaan.

"The goblins mean no harm! You lied to me!"

"I did not! I…uhh… though they were going to… do … something bad!" stuttered Safalaan.

"Wait…." said Pdep, Pdep looked at Safalaan's bracelet again…

'E.D, it said. Pdep remembered the little joke Vanstrum made when Pdep was grabbed by Efaritay… He called Lord Drakan Edward… Edward Drakan… E.D, it all makes sense!

But… is Safalaan Lord Drakan?

Did Lord Drakan change the man into a gnome?

The man did mention the bracelet, and Lord Drakan did give him the plan to combine the Gods together… Was it all planned by Lord Drakan? Only one way to find out' Pdep thought.

"Lord Drakan…?" asked Pdep.

"Okay, I'll forget my little introduction, and get to business. YES! I'M LORD DRAKAN!" said Lord Drakan.

"Oh my Saradomin…" stuttered Pdep and he quickly hid behind a rock.

"Don't hide! You coward!" said Lord Drakan.

Leroy and Layla ran up and saw Lord Drakan…

"Leroy! Layla! Help me!" shouted Pdep.

Leroy and Layla ran to Pdep, who has stopped hiding behind the rock, and stood behind him.

"Why did you do it Lord Drakan? What is it to you?" asked Pdep.

"Oh everything, I'll be able to spread out my territory, I'll take Varrock… Falador… The world…" said Lard Drakan darkened.

"Don't talk with such a dark voice you!" said Pdep.

"Why not? I'm the evil guy right?"

"Well… actually Timo is the real bad guy, but you'll do fine!" said Leroy.

"Shut up human!" said Lord Drakan.

"Won't you be affected? Won't you change into something weird?" asked Pdep.

"No, don't you know? I don't believe in Saradomin or Zamorak!" said Lord Drakan.

"Then in who do you believe?" asked Pdep.

"There are two more gods Pdep, two mighty gods…" said Lord Drakan.

"Who?!" asked Pdep.

"I can't tell you now; I'll meet you in our next little adventure… Hahaha!" said Lord Drakan.

Lord Drakan disappeared.

"We must convince the gnome to not kill the humans…" said Pdep suddenly.

"The gnome…?" asked Leroy.

"Yes! The gnome! Remember!" said Pdep angrily.

"Oh right… that gnome…" said Leroy.

"But how would we make him stop?" asked Layla.

"I'd say… let's find him, tell him everything, and let the Alchemist make him a cure. So he can be human again!" said Pdep.

"Good plan, but let's get the cure first!" said Layla.

"Let's go!" said Leroy.

The guys went to the Alchemist.

"Alchemist! Could you make something to turn a gnome back into a human?" asked Leroy.

The alchemist looked up.

"Back? Well, if he once was a human, it should be possible!" said the Alchemist.

"Great, give me the transformation fluid and we'll be off!" said Pdep.

The Alchemist combined some liquids and gave a tube to Pdep.

"This should do it, you must pour this over the gnome NOT let him drink this!" said the Alchemist.

"What would happen if he drank it?" asked Leroy.

"His inside will chance to human but his outside won't, which means his inside would become to big and he'll explode!" said the Alchemist.

"Meh…" said Leroy.

"Let's go!" said Pdep.

The three ran off, trying to find the gnome.

After some running, Pdep saw a gnome. He might be able to tell Pdep where the leader-gnome is!

"Gnome, where is your leader?" asked Pdep.

"Why should I tell you that?" said the gnome laughingly.

In seconds, Layla had an extremely sharp splash of water floating near the gnome's neck, Leroy had a tree floating above the gnome's head… and Pdep stood there being impolite.

"Do as we tell you! Say where he is!" said Pdep impolite.

"You think this is intimidating?" asked the gnome.

"Well… yeah, it's not?" asked Pdep.

"Oh it is! Very intimidating, but I'm just not scared of trees!" said the gnome.

"Who is then?" asked Leroy.

"That gnome over there, see?" said the gnome.

"He's shaking like a bowl of water in a hurricane!" said Leroy.

"That doesn't make sense Leroy…" said Pdep.

"Does that matter at a moment like this!? Let's just go intimidate that other gnome!" said Leroy.

"Yeah, fine!" said Pdep.

Leroy holds a tree above the other gnome, and Layla a sharp splash of water near his neck.

"Okay gnome, tell us where your leader is!" said Pdep impolite.

"He's up there! In that tower!" said the gnome, while pointing at a high tower.

"Strange… I never noticed it! And it's so obvious! It even has the symbol of the gnome scratched in the high wall!" said Leroy.

"Yep, now let me go…" whined the gnome.

"Fine" said Pdep, Leroy and Layla put down the intimidating things.

"Now let's go get that gnome!" said Leroy.

The three ran up the hill, and started pulling on the entrance to the tower.

There were no guards at the time, but the guards were running to meet the three!

Layla blasted the door open, with her watercontrol!

"Let's go!" said Pdep.

The three ran into the tower, climbed the stairs and in a matter of minutes, they were in the room with the gnome!

"Gnome…" said Leroy.

"Hello humans came up for a little chat I see?" said the gnome sarcastic.

"Stop being sarcastic and listen to Pdep!" said Layla.

"Yes, listen, Lord Drakan has changed you into a gnome, then gave you a plan to ruin the world! Just for the fun of it!" said Pdep.

"Riiight, and you're a moo-cow!" said the gnome fully sarcastic.

"A moo-cow…? Oh come on!" said Leroy.

"What's wrong with moo-cows?" asked the gnome.

"I didn't run up to discus moo-cows!" said Pdep.

"Right, let's get it on!" said the gnome.

Pdep, Leroy and Layla stood in position to fight, but the gnome had other plans…

The gnome took out his gramophone and put up a nice music!

"Dude, we came here to talk to you!" said Leroy.

"I feel like dancing!" said the gnome, and he took Layla to dance with him.

"Let me go!" shouted Layla.

The gnome guards came into the room, exhausted.

"Guards! Why are you so tired?!" shouted the gnome.

"The… stairs… too … high!" said a guard inhaling deeply.

"Gnome! Lord Drakan is evil and used you for his own fun!" shouted Pdep annoyed.

"Oh really? And why should I believe you?" asked the gnome.

"Because it's true!" said Lord Drakan, who flew into the room.

"Drakan…" said the gnome, and he bowed before him.

Lord Drakan flew down, and kneeled in front of the gnome, he said: "Listen gnome, it has been great fun, but we need some time apart…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" asked the gnome in great terror.

"Oh sweet Saradomin make them stop…" said Pdep strangely surprised.

"Yes gnome, but I want to make it clear… It's you, not me" said Lord Drakan.

"I understand… Well, good luck in life…" said the gnome crying.

"Goodbye, dear gnome, oh and Pdep, I'll see you later!" said Lord Drakan.

Layla looked as if she was going to puke…

"Thank Saradomin… they stopped" said Pdep.

The gnome turned to Pdep.

"I guess you're right… Lord Drakan's plan is no more…" said the gnome.

"Okay, come here," said Pdep, and he gave him the tube, "Pour this over you, you'll change back into a human!"

The gnome poured it over himself, and changed back.

"Oh! He's looks good!" said Layla.

"Nooo…" said Leroy.

"Sorry!" said Layla.

"Good, now with that solved, let's go learn icecontrol!" said Leroy eager.

The guys walked around, and found Lake Najap.

"Right… give me that Book of Techniques you got, Pdep" said Leroy.

"Here" said Pdep, and he gave Leroy the book.

Hours later, Leroy was at the one but last page of his book.

"Pdep, I think I'm done with the book… I can do it!" said Leroy happily.

"Whoo…" said Pdep dull.

"Don't be like that! I can now be awesome in every single way!" said Leroy.

"Take it easy Leroy"

Leroy looked at the last page of his book, he saw a weird symbol…

"Now come on, let's go back to the port… It has been a long day" said Pdep sleepy.

"Err…yeah, c'mon…" said Leroy.

In the port.

"You know, I kind of expected more from the East… It has been kind of… lame" said Pdep.

"I agree that gnome was no trouble at all…" said Leroy.

"You agree?" asked Pdep.

"Yeah, I just said so!" said Leroy.

"Great!"

Pdep jumped into a pile of garbage.

"Dude!" said Leroy.

"I'm trying to find something interesting!" said Pdep.

"In garbage?" asked Leroy.

"Aha! I found something!" said Pdep.

Leroy looked at the thing Pdep found…

"An old candy bar wrapper?" said Leroy surprised.

"Not just any old wrapper, see, there is some kind of symbol on it…" said Pdep.

"Let's just wrap this is up…"

"Haha! Nice figure of speech!" said Pdep.

"Shh, I think I found something…" said Leroy.

Leroy looked closer; the symbol looked like a triangle with a slug in it.

"Cool huh?" said Pdep.

"That slug in the middle looks kind of strange…" said Leroy.

"What do you mean?" asked Pdep.

"It's surely no normal slug… it looks like a sea slug!" said Leroy.

Leroy remembered the symbol on the last page of the book.

"Oh!" said Leroy, while grabbing the Book of Techniques.

"Look, that sign is in this book…" said Leroy.

"Hmm, strange… where could we get some more information about that symbol?" said Pdep.

"Let's go back to Port to an t tOirthear!" said Leroy, "We might be able to find some information in the library!"

"Fine!" said Pdep.

They stayed the night in a tavern, and went to Port to an tOirthear in the morning.

**PART 5**

**Chapter 44: The stolen book.**

They have arrived in Port to an tOirthear, and a man approached Pdep.

"Pdep! Great to see you back! And alive too!" said the man.

"Hello!" said Pdep.

"We've just had a meeting, this Port is now officially called: Potanoiré!" said the man happily.

"Potanoiré… Hmm, I like it… great!" said Leroy.

"Yes, very fantastic… but we're kind of in the middle of something…" said Pdep.

"Sorry… I'll leave you to it then!" said the man, and he left Pdep.

A man ran into the direction of Pdep, Layla and Leroy.

He ran closer and closer… shouting 'Pdep! Pdep!'

Pdep looked a little better, and saw Ürstian!

"Ürstian? What are you doing here?" asked Pdep when Ürstian was near.

"I need to talk to you! You have to do something for me…" said Ürstian.

"…Not again…" said Pdep.

"Yes again, you'll do as I say and you'll like it!" said Ürstian.

"Okay… But I don't like it!" said Pdep.

"You'll need to retrieve a book, it's in Axenghista's old castle, you know, where the urn was" said Ürstian.

"Yeah, I remember, but who's in there now?" asked Pdep.

"A guy called Sharathteerk; I don't know him or his intentions. But one thing is for sure, he can't use that book!" said Ürstian.

"What's the book then?" asked Pdep.

"It contains secrets about the Mahjarrat, Sea Slugs and Ichtlarin!" said Ürstian warningly.

"Great book… I'll get to it then!" said Pdep.

"Wait, wait Pdep, someone is going to accompany you!" said Ürstian.

"Who?"

"This is Aliza, she is an excellent fighter!" said Ürstian, while pointing at a tall, good-looking woman.

"Oh sweet Guthix…!" said Leroy, while drooling.

Layla slapped Leroy.

"Don't drool over other girls! Sorry for the rude behaviour of my incompetent friend…" said Layla, while looking at Aliza.

"Since when am I incompetent?" asked Leroy.

"Anyway… you go get that book! It is very important…" said Ürstian.

"Yes sir!" said Aliza.

"Yeah… what she said" said Pdep.

"Okay, be seeing you!" said Ürstian.

The four went to the formerly known Castle in the Snow.

"Hmm, how do we get in?" asked Pdep.

"Why not just walk?" asked Leroy.

"It's covered in snow, they'd see our tracks!" said Aliza.

"Rawr…" said Leroy.

Layla looked at Leroy angrily.

"Stop it Leroy, or I'll give you an unpleasant spanking…" said Aliza annoyed.

"You can spank me anytime…" said Leroy.

"Okay, that does it!" said Layla, and she punched Leroy in the face.

"Ahhh! My face!" shouted Leroy.

"Shut up, they'll hear us!" said Pdep.

Sharathteerk and his servant were sitting on the balcony.

"It seems the little pets came to our Castle…" said Sharathteerk.

"Yes, they are here to get their book…" said a servant.

"They won't come far… and if they would, I'll get them hard…" said Sharathteerk..

"Ha! You're twisted Shar…" said the servant, and he left the balcony.

"Don't mess with me… Pdep…" said Sharathteerk evilly.

Pdep has thought of something, Leroy and Layla would work together to let them slide through the snow, as snow is ice and water.

"Let's get going!" said Pdep.

Leroy and Layla started moving their arms; seconds later they were sliding.

The four arrived at the Castle.

"Let's see, we need to open this door… take a right, go down… and we'll find the chambers" said Aliza.

"Let's go"

The Castle was dark and smelly, everywhere grew moss. The ceiling leaked was also covered in moss.

"Wow, he certainly messed up…" said Pdep astonished.

"Don't mind that right now, let's just get that book back…" said Aliza.

The guys went down the stairs, and are now in the chambers.

"This doesn't look too healthy…" said Leroy.

The chambers were filled with blood, there were entrances all over the place… looked like the Colosseum just with a ceiling, and not collapsed! Raw bones lay near the Western entrances, a small light flashed in two Eastern entrances.

The four heard loud scratchy noises from the Western entrances, which looked more like holes anyway.

"That sound frightens me…" said Layla.

"I think we should get out of here… let's go to one of the Eastern entrances, with the light flashing!" said Pdep.

The guys ran into the direction of the Eastern entrances, but they split up in all the panic.

"Oh no… where are the others?" asked Pdep.

Pdep and Layla were split from Aliza and Leroy.

"Leroy better not hit on Aliza anymore…!" said Layla.

"Can't we go back?" asked Pdep.

"Of course not… there are angry things there! Let's just walk forwards, and see where we get…" said Layla.

The two followed the tunnel, ending up in a big room.

Luckily for them, Aliza and Leroy did the same, and ended up in a exit next to theirs.

"Oh Leroy! I was so worried for a moment…!" said Layla, and she hugged Leroy.

"Hello little pets, welcome to my Castle" said someone, echoing from somewhere high.

The four walked forward, and looked up… very high!

"I heard you came here for my book… you want it?" asked someone.

"Sharathteerk? Is that you? Come down here!" shouted Pdep to the walls.

"Why shout to the walls, I'm here!" said Sharathteerk, but it sounded like it was coming from every direction.

"Argh…" said Pdep.

"Behold… I have a little trick!" said Sharathteerk.

Sharathteerk hit a piano-key.

A loud sound blasted down, and the four were pinned down.

"Nice toy huh?" said Sharathteerk.

"You coward!" said Pdep.

Sharathteerk hit the piano-key again.

It hurt Pdep badly.

"Friends… colleague, we must think of something…" said Pdep.

"How about… not dieing?!" said Leroy.

"Don't be so retarded!" said Layla.

"I know! Leroy, you can control nature right?" asked Pdep.

"Yes, but I can't grow something high enough to hit that guy!" said Leroy.

"Umm, okay, I got it! Leroy, let the moss grow as high as possible, Layla, you shoot it with water, the moss should grow high enough to fill the room!" said Pdep.

"Great idea, we'll get to it!" said Layla.

Leroy used all his powers to grow the moss, Layla then shot it with water, everyone was now pinned-down to the wall, and Sharathteerk to the ceiling.

"What… now?" asked Leroy, he couldn't speak too much because he was stuck to the wall also.

"If he is stuck against the ceiling, we should suck the water out so he'll fall down, and hopefully be unconscious!" said Pdep.

Layla sucked out the water, it is so amazing… her powers, sucking water right into her fingertips…

"Okay! Let's go find him…" said Pdep.

The four looked thoroughly, and found Sharathteerk holding the book.

Pdep grabbed the book, he opened it and saw the sea slug symbol on the first page, and he could read 'the Tooth of the Dragon' on the first page as well.

Aliza grabbed the book out of Pdep's hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" said Pdep.

"Tough luck…" said Aliza, and she pulled of a mask.

"Emily?!" shouted Pdep, Leroy and Layla at the same time.

"Yup, thanks for the book" said Emily, she winked at Pdep and flew into the ground.

"Damned!" shouted Pdep angrily.

"Pdep, calm down, don't curse please…" said Layla.

"Hmm, you know… I saw the slug symbol and the sentence: 'the Tooth of the Dragon' on the first page!" said Pdep.

"Sweet, our first hint!" said Leroy.

"Now, let's get out of here!" said Layla.

"Yup, back to Potanoiré!" said Pdep.

The three went back to Potanoiré, the new name for Port to an tOirthear.

They found Ürstian, formerly known as Dr U, and told him Emily stole the book.

They must retrieve it! Told Ürstian them.

But what could 'the Tooth of the Dragon' mean?

**Chapter 45: The Library of Secrets.**

Ürstian is being annoying; he should've been more specific about the book, like 'don't give it away!' or something similar, thought Pdep.

"Guys, I think we've got a serious problem here…" said Leroy.

"Yeah… what to do…?" asked Layla.

"Well, we have three options, find out what Tooth of the Dragon is, retrieve the book, or do nothing!" said Pdep.

"I'd choose for the Tooth of the Dragon!" said Leroy.

"That's okay, but, we must get the book after that! Or Ürstian will get all angry with me…" said Pdep.

"Oh hey! We should get Vandrum here, he's the smart one!" said Pdep.

"You sure? He's kind of a pain in the…" said Leroy.

"…Don't say the A-word, it's not… healthy" said Layla.

"Ugh… let's just get him!" said Pdep annoyed.

"Fine, c'mon, off to Falador!" said Leroy.

"Why do we have such hard conversations?" asked Layla.

"Why ask something like that?" asked Leroy.

"Guys! Let's just go already!" said Pdep.

The three left for Falador.

Hours later they entered the city of Falador, and walked into the White Knight's Castle.

Pdep went to Sir Amik Varze.

"Sir Amik Varze?" asked Pdep, while knocking the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" asked Sir Amik Varze.

"It's Pdep, I'm here to find Vandrum!" said Pdep, and he opened the door.

"Ah Pdep! Nice to see you alive!" Said Sir Amik Varze.

"Thank you, but let's get to business, I'm here to take Vandrum on our next adventure!" said Pdep.

"Oh sure, take him with you I don't mind, he should be in the room to the left" said Sir Amik Varze.

"Thanks Sir!" said Pdep, and he headed for the room to the left.

He opened the door and saw Vandrum sitting on his bed, next to some sandy ornaments.

"Vandrum!" said Pdep, and he shaked Vandrum's hand.

"Heya Pdep, nice to see you! I understand you want me for a little adventure?" asked Vandrum.

"Yes, would you please help us?" asked Pdep.

"Sure, what are you on to?" asked Vandrum.

"Sea slugs…" said Pdep, he noticed a very small cherry flower on an ornament.

"Say Leroy, who drew that cherry flower on that ornament?" asked Pdep, while pointing at the ornament.

"No one… I uhh… It's nothing, c'mon let's go down, and let me meet up with Leroy and Layla!" said Vandrum, while covering the ornaments.

Pdep wanted to say something, but he didn't make a sound…

Vandrum was already downstairs, Pdep quickly ran down too and listened to Vandrum.

"Leroy! Layla! Hello!" said Vandrum happily.

"Good to see you friend!" said Leroy.

"Hey!" shouted Layla happily, and she hugged Vandrum.

"So, what've you guys been up to?" asked Vandrum.

"We've had some very interesting stuff going on in the past couple of weeks!" said Layla.

"Yeah, it all started at Glaciesia Isle, some guy named Fabregas taught me icecontrol, and told me to head East. But a barbarian named Emily sent us to Morytania instead…" told Leroy.

"Yeah, and we helped the Myreque, a group who wanted to free Morytania from Lord Drakan's corruption. But we kind of made it worse…" said Layla.

"And we've just arrived from the 'real' East! We fought some sneaky gnomes and met Lord Drakan for the second time… at the end we were told to retrieve a book, which Emily stole while being incognito! And we found a wrapper, with a little symbol. A triangle with a sea slug in it… cool huh?" told Pdep.

"Hmm, a triangle with a sea slug in it, you say?" asked Vandrum.

"Yes, have you seen it before?" asked Pdep.

"I do remember seeing it… but not where!" said Vandrum.

"Ah that doesn't matter friend! It'll come to mind eventually!" assumed Leroy.

"Yeah… probably" said Vandrum.

"Why did you come here anyway?" asked Vandrum.

"Well, we kind of need your help… we want to know what 'the Tooth of the Dragon' means" said Leroy.

"Hmm, where'd you see that?" asked Vandrum.

"I read it, in the book Emily stole!" said Pdep.

"Did the book have the slug symbol on it?" asked Vandrum.

"Yeah… why?" asked Layla.

"I know that book… It has some revealing secrets… but if Emily works for bad people, we've got ourselves a big problem!" said Vandrum.

"What do you mean?" asked Leroy.

"Well, it has the secrets from the Mahjarrat and the Sea Slugs in it… it could devastate the whole world, as the Mahjarrat or the Sea Slugs would attack. If you had a book of secrets, and someone stole it, you would attack them too right?" asked Vandrum.

"Not really…" said Pdep.

"Well, they would!" said Vandrum.

"O really?" asked Layla.

"Yes really! Don't whine and believe me!" shouted Vandrum.

"I believe you… but can you help us?" asked Pdep.

"I can't regarding the book, but I can regarding the Sea Slugs" said Vandrum.

"You can? What do you know?" asked Leroy.

"There is an ancient library somewhere in the desert, it has all the information we need, and the slugs can't get there!" said Vandrum.

"We shouldn't be worrying about the slugs right now, but worrying about their plans!" said Layla.

"Shall we be heading for the desert then?" asked Pdep.

"We will, but we must prepare, it is a long trip" said Vandrum.

"Do you have a map of the desert?" asked Leroy.

"Yes, but the exact location is yet to be discovered…" said Vandrum.

"What?! You mean you haven't even found it yet?!" shouted Layla angrily.

"Well no, it might not even exist!" said Vandrum.

"Whaaaaat?!" shouted Layla angrily.

"Don't shout lovely lady, we'll find it! For sure!" said Vandrum self-assured.

"You seem pretty certain about this case Vandrum, can you guarantee our safety?" asked Pdep.

"Not really, but I don't think you'd die…" said Vandrum.

"Good, let's go to Al-Kharid, we'll stock-up there and then go through the Shantay Pass" said Pdep.

"Good idea, let's go!" said Leroy eager.

"What is the Shantay Pass?" asked Layla.

Leroy and Pdep fell down from shock, and started laughing really hard…

"Shut up! I don't know what it is…" said Layla angrily.

The two kept laughing, but Vandrum was nice enough to explain what the Shantay Pass was.

"Layla, the Shantay Pass is a Pass between Al-Kharid, and the mighty desert, it is a 'Pass' because it goes trough a mountain" explained Vandrum nicely.

"Thank you Vandrum, and not you two retards!" shouted Layla angrily at Pdep and Leroy who were still laughing.

"Would you two stop laughing!?" shouted Vandrum.

The two stopped.

"I thought you never shout!" said Pdep.

"This is my first time" told Vandrum happily.

"Great, but shouldn't we get going?" asked Leroy.

"Yeah good idea…" said Vandrum, and the four left for Al-Kharid.

**Chapter 46: Library in the Sand.**

They arrived in Al-Kharid, and were ready to leave.

"Say Vandrum, what have you been doing all this time?" asked Leroy.

"I was searching for the library, I've went into the desert a couple of times, I couldn't find it… See, I have a blueprint of the library" said Vandrum.

"Do you know where to search? Because I don't want to die out there!" said Layla.

"Yes I know, it's supposed to be South of Pollnivneach which is a city in the desert" said Vandrum.

"Okay, let's go then!" said Pdep.

"We can take a flying carpet ride from the Pass to Pollnivneach!" said Vandrum.

"That sure saves some time!" said Layla.

"Surely" said Pdep.

The four walked to the Pass.

"Hello" said a Shantay Guard.

"Hello Guard, we would like to go through the Pass" said Pdep.

"You'll need to buy a ticket then" answered the Shantay Guard.

"How much?" asked Pdep.

"5 gold pieces please, and the carpet ride to Pollnivneach costs 200 gold pieces" said the Guard.

"Here you are, for the ticket and the carpet ride!" said Pdep.

"Okay, this way" said the Guard.

The Guard showed them the way through the Pass and onto the carpet ride, and they arrived in Pollnivneach.

"Hmm, nice town!" said Layla.

"Yeah… shall we start our search?" asked Leroy.

"Let's take a rest, and start in the morning!" said Pdep.

"Okay, let's go find a tavern!" said Layla.

They soon found a tavern, and fell asleep.

The following morning was a nice one, perfect to find a huge library!

"Ahhh, I've slept well today…" said Pdep, while yawning.

Pdep walked out of his room and woke the others, half an hour later, they were ready to leave.

"Do we have everything?" asked Pdep.

"I think so… let's see, I've got a map of the desert… a blueprint of the Library, some rope and a mithril grapple" said Vandrum.

"That should do it right?" asked Leroy.

"Wait… we need waterskins! To keep us hydrated!" said Pdep.

"Nice thinking, let's go get some!" said Vandrum.

They went to the market to get some waterskins, and they were ready to leave!

"Okay, I think we should head East, a library this big shouldn't be hard to find…" said Vandrum.

"Well, you've ventured here lots of times, and you never found it…" said Leroy.

"Shut up…" said Vandrum annoyed.

"Just saying…" said Leroy.

"Guys! Use your energy on searching, not on each other!" commanded Layla.

"Alright… alright"

The four went into the barren desert, trying to find the huge library.

After ours and ours of searching, they got bored, they were low on water, and were annoyed by the fact that they might never find the library!

They stopped at a small hill and sat down, they drank their last splash of water.

"Guys… this is hopeless, we'll die out here…" said Leroy exhausted.

"Just a little further… I know we will find it!" said Vandrum.

"You won't, let's go back to Pollnivneach!" ordered Pdep.

"No! I think I can see it…" said Vandrum.

Pdep turned around and saw a little tower in the distance.

"That's just a mirage! Don't get your hopes up…" said Pdep.

"No it isn't! I've found it!" shouted Vandrum, and he ran to the tower.

"It couldn't be… maybe he's right?" asked Leroy.

"That little tower is way to small to be the library" supposed Pdep.

"Let's just follow him, this might really be something…" figured Layla.

"Fine… let's just hope it really is something…" said Pdep.

The three ran behind Vandrum, and stopped in front of the tower.

"Told you… way too small!" said Pdep cocky.

Vandrum took out his blueprint of the library.

"Guys… look! This is the top of the library!" said Vandrum amazed.

"Oh my Guthix you're right…" said Pdep.

"Wasn't it Oh my Saradomin?" asked Leroy.

"Now is not the time to ask a thing like that!" said Pdep angrily.

"Sorry, err, should we head up?" asked Leroy.

"You think we can make it?" asked Layla.

"Sure, with a little effort… we'll make it!" said Pdep.

"Let's get climbing!" said Vandrum exited.

Vandrum threw his mithril grapple up the tower, pulled it, and started climbing.

"We should climb one by one, the grapple might break!" assumed Pdep.

"Good, I'll go first" said Vandrum.

"Okay, we'll wait for you to go up" said Pdep.

The three waited for Vandrum and then climbed up one by one.

They were on top of the tower, and saw a depth of at least hundred meters!

"Wow, that's a long way down…" said Leroy amazed.

"Yeah… but we have rope!" said Pdep happily.

"You tie the rope to one of the pillars, and we'll climb down!" suggested Vandrum.

"Okay, but be careful!" said Pdep to Vandrum.

"Oh I see, I'm going first…" said Vandrum frightened.

"Yeah, or are you chicken?" asked Leroy.

"No I am not! Let's get it on!"

"Good luck mate" mocked Leroy.

Vandrum started climbing down, it wasn't as hard as he imagined.

"This is quite easy!" shouted Vandrum.

"Just make sure you don't fall down!" said Leroy.

"I will!" shouted Vandrum.

Minutes later, he stepped jumped down the rope and looked around.

"Guys! I've made it! You can come down now!" shouted Vandrum.

"You sure?" shouted Pdep from high up.

"Yes! It's all safe here!" shouted Vandrum back at Pdep.

"Okay, coming!"

**Chapter 47: A Devastating Discovery. **

Everyone climbed down, and were looking around.

The Library had a nice greenish colour, dark green stripes were the finishing touch.

It was very big, the four stood on the highest arc, looking down to the hundreds of other floors.

Everywhere were bookcases, all around you… pretty scary actually. But the four weren't scared, and Vandrum was having the time of his life.

"Wow… how beautiful… I've never imagined this library to be so beautiful from the inside…" drooled Vandrum.

"Yeah… It's big alright, but we should be looking for that information!" commanded Pdep.

"Oh right, where to look… well, let's try finding the 'S' section" suggested Vandrum.

"Good idea, we're at 'Z' now. So we must climb down to find 'S'" said Leroy.

"Yep c'mon, let's find the stairs!" suggested Pdep.

The four walked to the back of the 'Z' section, and found a staircase, they climbed down until they found the 'S' section.

"Well, we found the S-section but it's way to big to find 'Sea' here…" said Pep disappointed.

"Don't worry, we'll find 'Sea' and after we found it, we'll find 'Sea slug' for sure!" said Vandrum happily.

"Let's hope so…" said Pdep sadly.

After some time they did find the Sea Slug section, a devastating discovery lay ahead of them.

"IT'S ALL SOAKING WET?!" shouted Vandrum angrily.

They looked at a dripping wet section, apparently it was soaked by someone.

"Oh boy… This is not good!" said Pdep angrily.

"I thought the slugs couldn't get here…" said Vandrum horrified.

"How could sea creatures, survive in the desert?" asked Leroy.

"They can't… but how did they get here then?" asked Pdep.

"Maybe a secret tunnel?" figured Layla.

"How could sea slugs build a tunnel?" said Pdep annoyingly.

"Grr…" said Layla.

"Maybe there really is a tunnel… It doesn't have to be build by the sea slugs, right?" figured Pdep.

"You're right… there must be a trigger of some kind here…" supposed Vandrum.

"Look! That book on the corner of that bookshelf has the Sea Slug Symbol on it!" shouted Layla intriguing.

The three ran to Layla and examined the book.

"Layla… you're right! Let's pull it…" said Pdep, and he pulled the book.

"Ahhhh!" shouted the four while falling.

The four fell deep, they hit the ground after a couple of minutes.

They fell very deep, but there is a room down there.

"Guys… did we just fall…" said Pdep confused.

"Yeah…" said Leroy while shaking his head.

"Ugh… that hurt…" mumbled Layla.

"You guys… I think we found a secret room!" shouted Vandrum happily.

It took a while for someone to respond, but finally Pdep said this: "You're right! It is a secret room… look, there is a flag with the Sea Slug Symbol on it… A lot of bookshelves too… Oh and look! On that desk! Could that be their plans?" asked Pdep.

"Probably, oh hey! There are diving helmets and apparatuses for diving!" said Leroy amazed.

"I think we should take it… you never know what to expect, and those slugs are sea creatures!" said Layla.

They took some diving equipment and looked through the plans on the desk.

"Dragontooth Island is where to dive, finding us is for you to strive" it said.

"So the Tooth of the Dragon is Dragontooth Island?" figured Pdep.

"Yup… so we should go there right?" supposed Leroy.

"But, how do we get out of here?" asked Layla.

They heard some loud knocking behind the Western wall.

"What's that…?"

The knocking got louder.

"What the…"

They heard someone shout.

"Who's there!?"

"Me! Burst through the wall! You must save me!"

Layla took out some water, and slashed through the wall, she saw some sort of chamber.

"Oh thank Saradomin! I'm saved!" said a very skinny White Knight.

"Who are you…? What are you doing here?" asked Pdep.

"Sir Amik Varze sent me here to search for information" he said.

"Okay, but who are you?" asked Leroy.

"I am Sir Vyvin, I'd like to go back to the White Knight's Castle in Falador now…" said Sir Vyvin.

"We can imagine… but we don't know how to get out of here…" said Pdep.

"There is a secret door behind one of the bookshelves, if you help me out of this chamber, I'll find the trigger!" promised Sir Vyvin.

"Ehm, okay" said Pdep.

The four helped Sir Vyvin out of the chamber, and he quickly found the trigger.

"Keep walking, the tunnel leads to a new port, I heard a lady talking about it" told Sir Vyvin.

"A lady? What would a lady be doing down here?" asked Pdep.

"I don't know… you should ask Sir Amik Varze about that!" suggested Sir Vyvin.

"Will do!"

The five kept on walking, after some time, they found a ladder.

"Let's climb this ladder, and we'll take you to Falador when we're all up" said Pdep.

"Okay"

The five climbed up the ladder, and they entered Potanoiré.

Pdep looked around, on the inner side of the city wall was a trace of slime… the slugs have infiltrated the Port!

"Oh no… the slugs have infiltrated! Look at that slimy trail!" shouted Pdep scarily.

"No… that can't be… we must stop them!" said Leroy assuredly.

"But we must take Sir Vyvin back to Falador, and ask Sir Amik Varze about that lady figure…" said Pdep.

"How could we get to Falador? It's a too long walk from here, I don't feel like walking either…" said Sir Vyvin.

"Oh I know, Bsan can take us to Falador quickly, like he did when I went to the Observatory!" said Pdep happily.

"Where does he live?" asked Leroy.

"He moved here… Let's see…" thought Pdep.

"Let's just look around, we'll find his and my house soon enough!" said Pdep.

After an hour they did find Bsan and Pdep's house.

They entered the house.

"Bsan! It's your brother! Where are you?" shouted Pdep around the house.

"Here! Upstairs!" Bsan shouted from upstairs.

"Could you come down here?!"

"Coming!"

Bsan ran down, and shaked Pdep's hand.

"Heya brother, how's things?" asked Bsan.

"Fine, I guess… look, we need to go to Falador, fast" said Pdep.

"Okay, what's the magic word?" asked Bsan.

"Please?" figured Pdep.

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No I meant that isn't the word!" said Bsan laughingly.

"Umm… think… Oh! Bstyle!" said Pdep happily.

Some bandits flew through the window.

"Good day Bsan, where does Pdep need to go?" a bandit asked.

"Pdep and his friends here need to go to Falador" ordered Bsan.

"Okay!" said the bandit.

The bandits threw some bags over the five and after some minutes, the bags were taken off and the five were in Falador.

"Nothing as quick as Bsan's bandits!" said Pdep arrogantly.

"I have to agree, that was lightning-fast!" said Sir Vyvin amazed.

"Yeah alright… Thank you Pdep, for having such an awesome brother!" said Leroy gratefully.

"Let's go to Sir Amik Varze!" shouted Pdep while pointing at the Castle.

The five ran to Sir Amik Varze's room.

"Sir Vyvin! Oh thank Saradomin! I thought you didn't make it!" shouted Sir Amik Varze happily.

"We found him in a chamber in a secret room in the Library in the desert!" said Pdep, struggling to say that much 'ins'.

"That are a lot of ins! But good you found him!" said Sir Amik Varze.

"Oh Sir, I must ask you something… Sir Vyvin mentioned a lady from the Sea Slugs… have you got any idea who that could be?" asked Pdep.

"Oh yes… that would be Mother Mallum, translated into Mother of evil, and she is evil!" said Sir Amik Varze.

"Where and how can we find her?" asked Pdep.

"I'd say don't… but if you sure want to find her, then cover your neck and use diving equipment to dive down the place where the slugs are" warned Sir Amik Varze.

"Okay, we'll go then…" said Pdep.

"Good luck Pdep"

**Chapter 48: World of Water.**

The four spent the night in Falador's tavern, today they were ready to go to Dragontooth Island.

"Okay guys, shall we get going?" asked Pdep.

"Umm Pdep, I actually… want to go back to the Library… to get a bit smarter…" said Vandrum.

"Really? You could've been a big help to us…" said Pdep disappointed.

"Yes, I'll see you guys later…"

"Goodbye Vandrum" Leroy said while waving at Vandrum who left.

"Well, the three of us remain… let's get going!" said Leroy.

"Yup"

The three went back to Potanoiré.

"Ugh, that was a long walk…" said Pdep, while stretching his back.

"Yeah… I'm glad we arrived" said Leroy yawning.

"Ugh, should we really go to Dragontooth Island while being this tired?" asked Layla exhausted.

"I think we should spend this day at my house, let's go!"

"Yeah, good idea"

The three went to Pdep and Bsan's house and spent the afternoon and night there, the next morning they were fit enough to leave!

"Okay… how would we get to Dragontooth Island?" asked Layla.

"I can… take you" said a man.

"You can…? Oh hey, you don't look so good!" said Pdep.

The man had a yellow-greenish glow and had a bump in his neck.

"It's nothing… let's go" said the man.

"Umm, okay then" Pdep doubted.

The man ferried them on a small rowboat and minutes later they arrived at Dragontooth Island.

"Thanks man, hey guys look! It's a town!" shouted Pdep, and he walked to the houses, Leroy and Layla followed him.

"Good luck dying…" whispered the man, and a sea slug fell out of his neck.

"I didn't know there was a town out here!" said Pdep astonished.

"Me neither… let's talk to someone" suggested Leroy.

The three approached a woman.

"Hello" greeted Pdep.

"It's nice to see a friendly face around here…" said the woman.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" asked Pdep.

"The villagers turned into yellow zombies… my name is Betty by the way" explained Betty.

"Okay, Betty. What can you tell about the sea slugs?" asked Pdep.

"What sea slugs? I haven't seen any slugs here… Do you think the sea slugs created the yellow zombies?" asked Betty.

"You just said the yellow zombies are the villagers" told Pdep.

"Yeah, could the sea slugs turn the villagers into zombies then?" asked Betty.

"Probably… but how?" asked Pdep.

"Well the villagers dive to pick deep sea mussels, could it be linked?" asked Betty.

"We keep asking, let's go find out instead" suggested Pdep.

"I'm not diving!" shouted Betty.

"I figured, listen we'll do it. Don't worry"

"Oh thank you! I started worrying about my son… but everything will be alright!"

"You son?" asked Pdep.

"Yes, Kennith. I was worried for his future, but thanks to you, it will all be alright!"

"Yeah yeah, we try. C'mon guys, let's go" ordered Pdep.

"Good luck!" shouted Betty.

The three saw a diving chain, they dove in and hold the chain until they were deep enough.

The water was grayish blue and troubled. Lots of kelp and shelves floated around in the depth…

The ground was dark and soft.

"I don't see any slugs yet, where are they…" whispered Leroy.

"No idea, c'mon let's check over there" suggested Pdep.

"Oh hey… I see a building!" said Layla astonished.

"A building? Underwater?" Pdep was amazed.

"Yes, look…" Layla pointed at the building.

The three quickly swum to the building, it was there where they were amazed the most…

A whole underwater city!

"Who would live here…" asked Pdep.

"Some crazy idiots with no lungs?" asked Leroy sarcastically.

"Mhm… nice try" responded Layla even more sarcastic.

"Guys! I see slugs!" shouted Pdep, and he pointed at slugs.

"We must hide!" shouted Leroy, and he pulled Layla and Pdep behind a building.

Suddenly the water became very clear.

The city consisted of many big and small buildings, two castles and an armory.

"I can see! But… this is not good" said Pdep scarily.

"Damn right, we've found the headquarters!" said Leroy angrily.

"What should we do?" asked Layla.

"Let's go do some creeping around, see how that works out" suggested Pdep.

"Kay…"

The three walked around, and were caught by a human. Pdep didn't know what to do.

"What… are you going to do?" asked Pdep hesitating.

"I am saving you from being paralyzed by sea slugs!" said the human.

"Who… are you then?"

"Sir Vice, a White Knight, I am here with some other White Knights to save the world from the sea slugs!" said Sir Vice determined.

"And how's that been working out?" asked Pdep.

"Not, we just got here…"

"Oh, okay, have you maybe found anything?" asked Pdep.

"We found a great spot to eavesdrop!" said Sir Vice happily.

"Great… let's go there!"

"Who says I can trust you?" asked Sir Vice.

"Me"

"Okay! Welcome!"

"Let's go now?" asked Pdep.

"You must meet the family" ordered Sir Vice.

"The family?"

"Yeah, Sir Icke and Sir Tytn"

The White Knight showed the three the way to the cave and introduced Sir Icke and Sir Tytn.

"Hello" said Leroy, Layla and Pdep simultaneously.

"Hey, I'm awesome" responded Tytn.

"Okay…"

"Pdep, you wanted to go to the spot to eavesdrop? I'm awesome" asked Tytn.

"Yeah… bring me!" commanded Pdep.

"Okay, I'm awesome" responded Tytn, and he showed the way to the eavesdropping site.

It was on a small stalagmite next to the room of Mother Mallum's advisor.

"Not very stable…" stuttered Pdep.

"Don't whine, listen…"

"…So how will we take over the world again?

We'll take Potanoiré and infiltrate every other city, then we'll strike in one blow!

Great, so when will we start?

I'd say next week…

Isn't Mother afraid of anyone, maybe someone wants to stop her?

No, they can only stop her by killing her, and they can only kill her with Powerlight, an ancient sword!

Okay, we'll get the troops ready, good luck sir!..."

"You heard that? We must kill Mother Mallum using Powerlight… I'm awesome" said Sir Tytn.

"Pdep, I've heard about Powerlight!" said Leroy suddenly.

"You did? Oh yes! Where is it?" asked Pdep.

"I heard Gypsy Aris, on Varrock Square, talking about it" said Leroy.

"Oh… so we must go back to Varrock?" asked Pdep.

"I assume…" answered Leroy.

"Okay, let's go back up and back with the boat to Potanoiré!" suggested Pdep.

They crawled down the stalagmite, Sir Tytn and Sir Vice went back to their hide-out.

"Goodbye, see you soon!" shouted Sir Vice.

"Bye!"

The three wanted to climb back up the diving chain, but Pdep's foot was stuck.

Pdep was heavily kicking his leg, but he couldn't get free.

Pdep looked down.

"AAAAH! MONSTER!" shouted Pdep, Layla and Leroy turned around.

"AAAAH! MONSTER!" Leroy and Layla shouted this time.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M SHOUTING!" shouted Pdep.

"Oh Pdep Pdep… I don't mean to hurt you… OR DO I?!" shouted the monster, and he hit Pdep's foot.

"Pdep, you alright? Don't worry…" said Layla, trying to calm him down.

"What are you?!" shouted Leroy.

"Prince Slug! At your service!" it shouted, and it hit Leroy's foot.

"Pdep! Leroy! I'll hit him, there is enough water around, you go back up!" shouted Layla in panic.

"No! Not without you!" shouted Pdep, who was floating up.

Leroy moved his arms up and he heavily shacked them.

Some kelp shot up simultaneously and strangled the Prince, the Prince started shaking.

"Good going Leroy!" shouted Pdep happily.

"Quick! Back up! He's stuck!" Leroy shouted.

The three swum back up and lay down in the sand.

"Are you two alright?" asked Layla worryingly.

"I'm fine, just a little scratch…" said Pdep.

"How can that be! He hit me as hard as you… but in my foot is a big hole!" shouted Leroy.

"Ehem…"

"Oh right… you can heal yourself… great" said Leroy.

"Do you need help Leroy?" asked Layla.

"No… It'll heal, It's no big deal" said Leroy.

"Are you sure?" asked Layla.

"Yes! Jeez!" shouted Leroy.

"Just trying to help…"

"Dudes, let's go back to Potanoiré, we'll rest a bit in my house. Leroy must heal" suggested Pdep.

"Okay, can you two carry me?" asked Leroy.

"Sure, c'mon" said Layla.

Pdep and Layla carried Leroy back to the boat, they rowed back to Potanoiré.

They are going to rest in Pdep's house.

**Chapter 49: Powerlight of Dreams.**

The three were back to normal, in only a couple of days!

They have asked Bsan to take them to Varrock, and he did.

"So we're back in Varrock… let's go find that Gypsy?" suggested Pdep.

"The gypsy tent is right here…" said Leroy, who opened the curtain.

"Good day people!" said Gypsy Aris happily.

"Hello Gypsy, we need your help" said Leroy.

"Hello Leroy, I remember you, do I need to tell you that your beautiful, again?" asked the Gypsy.

"Ehm… Leroy?" asked Layla.

"It's nothing… We're here because we need help finding a sword called Powerlight" said Leroy.

"Powerlight is a very dangerous sword… only experienced swordfighters should use it!" warned the Gypsy.

"I am experienced! Where can I find it?" asked Leroy.

"It is in the mysterious rocks North of Falador, go find it, but you can't pull it out! It must be someone else who pulls it out" said the Gypsy.

"Why?" asked Leroy.

"Don't know, but if you pull it out and use it, it won't work, someone else has to pull it out so that you can use it!" said the Gypsy.

"Okay, that's clear!"

"Good, now go!" shouted the Gypsy, and the three left.

"Thanks!" shouted Pdep before leaving.

The three walked out of Varrock, through Barbarian Village, down the road and over a fence.

They saw the rocks.

"Hmm, I don't see a sword…" said Pdep.

"Look better… there has to be one!" said Leroy.

"I don't see a sword!" shouted Pdep.

"There must be one!" shouted Leroy.

"Oh there it is"

"I told you there was one!"

"I must pull it right?" asked Pdep.

"Yes, and I'll use it to kill Mother Mallum" said Leroy.

Pdep touched the sword, suddenly he became rigid, his eyes glowed green, his hand became spasmodic. He wasn't on Gielinor anymore…

"Pdep! Pdep can you hear me?!" shouted Leroy, he didn't get through.

"Pdep! Pdep…" shouted Layla.

Pdep began to vaporize, the mist Pdep formed flew into the air and disappeared.

"He's gone… what happened?" said Layla in shock.

Pdep was in a scary world, big smoky plants all around him, he was trapped, in an underground city full of mechanical pollution.

Pdep looked around, he was in shock, he can't breathe, desperately he searches for an exit.

None, he has no chance of survival.

He runs around, screaming, danger… anger, then he sees it, a small light up on the rooftop, Pdep's only chance.

Pdep looks around, he sees two gas canisters, pulls one, the valve snaps and the canister shoots up.

Pdep pulls another one, making sure the valve stays on, he puts the canister under his legs and hits the valve off, he flies, high in the air, for a second he sees the face of a gnome, he flies through the image, to the light.

BAM

He falls down, he's back in Falador.

"Pdep! Oh thank Saradomin! I thought we lost you!" shouted Layla happily, and she hugged Pdep.

"What was it? What did you see?" asked Layla, she noticed Pdep breathing heavily, she started to stroke him.

"Mechanics… pollution… danger" whispered Pdep, and he faints.

Pdep wakes up in the infirmary, in Varrock, he notices the sword in his hand.

"You guys… what happened?" asked Pdep suddenly.

"You vaporized and the mist you created flew away, then you suddenly appeared and fainted, saying something about danger and mechanics!" shouted Leroy.

"Really?!" shouted Pdep surprised.

"I can't remember a thing!"

"Big surprise" said Leroy sarcastically.

"No time for sarcasm, c'mon Pdep, can you stand?" asked Layla, while holding his hand.

Pdep tried to stand, he fell.

"Seems I can't" said Pdep, and he tried to climb back into the bed.

"You stay here, we'll make sure everything becomes alright!" said Leroy encouraging.

"Thanks, I'll be better soon" told Pdep.

"Put that sword down, it's no good…" said Leroy suddenly.

"Yes, if we use it, we should cover it with something" suggested Pdep.

"Mhm, we'll leave you alone Pdep, see you tomorrow" said Layla.

"Goodbye friends" Pdep just thought of something… "Guys wait! How did I get here?"

"We don't know, we suddenly teleported here, how we did it is a mystery!" answered Leroy.

"Black Magic?" asked Pdep.

"Maybe not Black, but very powerful indeed!" said Layla.

"Hmm, not good…" said Pdep.

"No, but we must really go!" said Layla, and she waved at Pdep.

"Bye!"

**Chapter 50: Cave of Wet Terror.**

Pdep slowly got better, and after a week he was good to go!

Leroy and Layla were at the infirmary to pick him up.

"Pdep! Good to see you back on your feet!" shouted Layla while hugging Pdep.

"Yes, I agree with Layla" said Leroy smiling.

"C'mon, I want to go kill some sea slugs!" shouted Pdep angrily.

"Okay, have you got the sword?" asked Leroy.

"Yup, I folded it in this blanket" said Pdep while unwrapping the sword.

"Okay, Let's go back to Dragontooth Island"

"Yes, let's go kick some sea slug fanny!" shouted Leroy angrily.

"Haha, that sounds funny, c'mon let's go!"

They went back to Dragontooth Island, and dove back into the water.

"Okay, let's see here… aha! That way! See? Down there!" shouted Pdep while pointing at a scary-looking cave.

"Pdep, why go into a scary-looking cave?" asked Leroy annoyed.

"Well why not? We don't know where the queen is and we need to do something! Don't we Layla?" asked Pdep.

"Oh yeah… right, let's find out where that queen is!" said Layla tiredly.

"Well you're not very eager about this either!" said Leroy.

"We 're not supposed to be eager! We're supposed to kill a horrific creature!" shouted Pdep annoyed.

"Let's just go back to the castle, eavesdrop on those little creatures, find out where the horrific lady is, and go home!" said Leroy superficially, while making some funny movements.

"Mhm and do you honestly think it's going to be that easy?" asked Pdep.

"Yes! Why wouldn't it be!" asked Leroy.

"Good point… Okay let's go do it!" said Pdep.

"Yeah! Evil beings here we come!" shouted Layla happily.

They quickly moved back to the eavesdropping place, and found out the queen's shelter.

"Leroy… apologise" said Pdep quickly after hearing the place of the shelter.

"Why?! Just because you were right, and she's in the cave you pointed out. Doesn't mean you can make me apologise!" shouted Leroy angrily.

"Leroy, would'ya do it? For meeeee?" asked Layla seductively and a little bit whiningly.

"Okaaay, Pdep, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before, let's be friends!" said Leroy.

"Great, c'mon… let's go get that horrid!" shouted Pdep angrily, and he quickly swum away.

"Ooooohh he's on a rampage!" shouted Leroy.

"He sure is…" said Layla, and she hugged Leroy.

"Shouldn't… shouldn't we help him on his little rampage?" asked Leroy.

"Let's do it!" shouted Layla happily, and she quickly followed Pdep.

"Yeah… alright" said Leroy surprised.

They went back to the cave Pdep pointed out, and saw some creature…

"Hello! What are you humans doing here?" asked the little creature.

"We've come to slay the horrific Mother Mallum! Claim back what is ours! To make this place shine again!" shouted Pdep.

"Mother Mallum… slay her? You can't possibly do that!" the little creature shouted horrifically.

"Why?" asked Pdep.

"Because she doesn't exist! …Argh! Every damn time!" shouted the creature.

"But… who caused the sea slugs to come out of the water and terrorise the land?" asked Pdep.

"That… was I!" shouted the creature, and it flew up against the ceiling, causing a rip in the stones and making the cave collapse.

"Oh no!" shouted Pdep while jumping away, he pushed Leroy and Layla back and unconscious.

Minutes later the three woke up, Pdep felt a cracking pain in his back, he was lying under a rock.

"Guys! Get this rock off my back! It's breaking me…" said Pdep with great pain.

"Yes, yes" said Leroy, who was standing again, and he started pushing the rock.

Leroy pushed the rock off of Pdep, and helped Pdep stand. Pdep stretched his back and felt alright again.

"Argh, that hurt!" shouted Pdep angrily.

"It sure looked hurtful!" said Layla amazed.

"Well, what should we do? Should we go after that thing?" asked Leroy.

"I think we should hunt it down" said Pdep.

"Okay, and where should we start searching?" asked Leroy.

"Look at the crack, there is land above us… so it's not a sea creature" assumed Pdep.

"… that's not very helpful" said Leroy sarcastically.

"Wait Leroy it is, we could've thought 'Hey, let's go look through the seas!' but thanks to this crack, we won't!" believed Layla.

"Yeah, okay, so we must search the lands… let's get started then" suggested Leroy.

"Wait!" shouted Pdep, he found a feather, "Look! That's a feather!"

"Yeah, so what?" asked Leroy.

"We must take it to that feather specialist in Varrock!" said Pdep.

"There is a feather specialist in Varrock?" asked Layla.

"On the main square, near my bakery!" said Pdep.

"Let's go there…" said Leroy, and he climbed towards the crack.

The three were off to the Main Square in Varrock, ready to uncover another secret.

**Chapter 51: Terror on a Pyre. **

The three arrived at the Main Square.

"So, where's he?" asked Layla.

"He should be around here somewhere…" said Pdep, while looking around.

"How do you know this guy?" asked Leroy.

"I used to walk past him on my way to work" said Pdep, still looking around.

"Ok, well…"

"…Found him!" shouted Pdep.

Pdep ran to a man covered in feathers.

"Pdep! Wait up!" shouted Layla, Pdep kept running.

"Mate! Why aren't you on the Market?" asked Pdep, he found the feather specialist on the corner of the bank.

"This is such a nicer place!" said the feather specialist.

"Listen, I need your help with a feather" said Pdep, he showed the feather to the specialist.

Leroy and Layla stopped next to Pdep.

"Pdep! Is this the guy?" asked Leroy, tired from running.

"Yes, this is Mate, he is a very clever man!" said Pdep assuredly.

"Okay, hello Mate, what can you give us?" asked Leroy.

"Well, Pdep just showed me the feather… and it ain't pretty!" said Mate worried.

"What is it Mate?"

"The feather belongs to the Terranix, a huge and dangerous Human/Phoenix" explained Mate.

"Human/Phoenix?" asked Pdep.

"Yes, it can transform. It seems you found this feather when it was transforming"

"Oh no… What can we do?" asked Layla.

"Do you have some kind of weapon? Because you have to kill it, or else your eyes will blow up!" shouted Mate.

"My eyes will blow up?!" shouted Layla scarily.

"Yes, but only if you looked at it. Did you?"

"Unfortunately we did, so we'll have to track it down and kill it"

"Luckily I know where to look, but what about a sword?!" asked Mate hastily.

"We've got Powerlight, but I don't know if It will work against Terranix…"

"It sure will, the Terranix should live in a cave near the Piscatoris Fishing Colony, that is where I've seen it"

"Okay, but how did the Terranix control the Sea Slugs?" asked Pdep curiously.

"SEA Slugs you say? Well that's easy, the Terranix can control Sea creatures, like Sea Slugs"

"Oh really? And why didn't it control us?!" asked Leroy pigheadedly.

"Are we sea creatures?" asked Pdep angrily.

"Well no… ah darn!"

"Guys! Go to Piscatoris and hunt down that Terranix! And err… would you bring me the fur? I'll pay for it!" Mate interrupted Pdep and Leroy's little disagreement.

"Okay, buy are you sure we can kill it with Powerlight?" asked Pdep.

"Yes, easily, just let it touch Powerlight, it should crumble" explained Mate.

"Let's hope so… C'mon guys, we'll hunt down that Phoenix!" shouted Pdep eager.

"Terranix!" shouted Mate.

"Yeah yeah, whatever! C'mon!"

The three left Mate, and found the way to Piscatoris Fishing Colony…

"Okay, we're in the village, but how do we get to the cave?" asked Leroy.

"Let's ask someone… umm… Hey sir!" shouted Pdep to someone.

"Yes?" asked the man.

"Can we ask you something?"

"Go ahead! And my name is Cor Vett" said Cor Vett.

"Okay Cor, well… we need to find a cave in which a Terranix resides, would you happen to know where it is?"

"I do… say, could you help me?" asked Cor.

"Err, sure…"

"Could you go to that cave and find my friend? He was sent there but hasn't returned…"

"Okay, we'll do! Where is the cave?" asked Pdep.

"A couple of yards from the entrance to the village , to the West" explained Cor.

"Kay Cor, we'll be heading off, and I'll tell your friend to come back" said Pdep, he waved Cor goodbye and the three left the city.

"So we'll be heading West, and it should pop up soon enough…" assumed Leroy.

They headed West, and saw a Priest looking troublesome.

"Priest! What are you doing here?!" asked Layla when she approached him.

"Oh thank Guthix you're sent! There is a Phoenix inside and it's about to die!"

"A Phoenix, thank Guthix? Would you be a Priest of Guthix sent so 'save' the Terranix?" asked Pdep.

"I am a Priest of Guthix, and that Terranix is just a myth! In fact it's a lonesome, harmless creature about to die!" said the Priest.

"We saw the Terranix in a cave near a Sea Slug Settlement, and it isn't so nice!" said Pdep.

"Listen, it isn't evil, it was possessed by this sea slug!" said the Priest while showing the Sea Slug.

"On the way back to his cave he got hurt and the Sea Slug was blown off of his neck, releasing but also hurting the Phoenix inside. Now it is lying around in its cave, in pain!" said the Priest of Guthix worried.

"Ok, that sounds believe able, what can we do?" asked Pdep.

"You must burn it" said the Priest with a straight face.

Leroy fell from laughing too hard.

"Don't laugh! It's how he regains its strength!" said the Priest of Guthix.

"Really? So we just burn him and he'll come back younger and stronger?" asked Pdep.

"Don't just burn him, he must be put on a special Pyre, and be covered in… this balm" said the Priest of Guthix while giving Pdep a vial of balm.

"Okay, have you got some logs? To make the Pyre. And Leroy will pour the balm over the Phoenix" suggested Pdep.

"Yes, right here, now go in and burn him!" said the Priest.

"Okay!"

The three crawled into the cave and found the Phoenix lying around in a corner.

Pdep and Layla prepared a Pyre while Leroy was pouring balm over the big avian.

"All set?" asked Layla.

"Push!" shouted Pdep, and Layla, Leroy and Pdep pushed the Phoenix on the Pyre.

The Phoenix made a happy sound, and Pdep lit the fire.

It burned with great lights, a lovely piece of art flew into the air.

The Phoenix flew up in a cloud of colourful mist, the Pyre fell apart.

The avian got reincarnated next to the burned-down Pyre, it looked strong and alive.

"Awesome! Let's go report to the Priest of Guthix?" asked Pdep.

"Wait!" said the Phoenix with a deep, bird-like voice.

"Did he talk?!" shouted Layla amazed.

"Yes, I want to reward you for saving my life" it said.

"Err… okay… I guess"

The bird pulled five feathers out of his wings.

"Take these plumes, one for the Priest outside, one for Mate, and three for you" said the younger Phoenix.

"Thank you very much greater Phoenix, we will preserve these plumes" assured Pdep.

"Don't! They are magical, please use them when necessary, the Priest will probably donate it to the Museum, and Mate will probably sell it for lots of money, but I want you three to use them yourself!" said the Phoenix.

"What do they do?" asked Pdep.

"They can teleport you, heal you, make you more experienced or grant you knowledge in a certain thing" explained the Phoenix.

"Nice… very nice, thank you again Phoenix, we will be going back to Varrock" said Pdep.

"So long, and don't forget to give the Priest and Mate a plume!"

The three crawled out of the cave, gave the Priest a plume, told the Priest to go back home and went back to Varrock to give Mate a plume.

"Mate! Mate! We've got something for you!" shouted Pdep on the corner of Varrock's Western bank.

"What is it Pdep?" asked Mate while greeting Pdep.

"I've got a special plume for you!" said Pdep, and he gave Mate the plume.

"A Phoenix plume! This is worth billions! Thank you Pdep, you've saved me from this hell hole!" shouted Mate happily.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm moving to Akko" said Mate.

"Akko? What is that?" asked Pdep.

"It's a beautiful city, it has a very wealthy neighbourhood and with a couple of billions, I can live there!" said Mate very happily.

"Akko… hmm, where is it?" asked Pdep.

"In the kingdom of Kobiouce. In the Desert not too far away from Varrock" said Mate.

"Hmm, we'll check it out, what kind of neighbourhoods are there?"

"There are many neighbourhoods, Ricco the wealthy neighbourhood, Medor the Middle Eastern one, Mer Dosso the neighbourhood you don't want to live in and Giapp the Eastern one" suggested Mate.

"So a wealthy, Middle Eastern, a bad and an Eastern one… we'll check some of them out, and be sure to send me your address!"

"Goodbye Pdep, good luck on your adventures" Mate left.

"Well, what to do…" said Leroy.

"I want to check back on the Sea Slugs… as we've made sure the 'Terranix' is harmless" said Pdep.

"The Priest might have been wrong, and the Phoenix might not have been the Terranix, which means we'll have a bigger problem" said Layla worried.

"Don't worry, let's go look. And don't forget our diving equipment!" said Leroy.

"C'mon"

They went back to Potanoiré, the sailor who ferried the three to Dragontooth Island suddenly wasn't yellow anymore. He almost looked human, almost.

The three went back to the little town on Dragontooth Island.

"Eww gross!" Layla screamed.

The city was filled with dead Sea Slugs, some villagers were sweeping them away with brooms.

"Hey people! What happened here?!" shouted Pdep at some villagers.

"Sea Slugs attacked and died here… They were just about to kill us all. But suddenly they fell down, fell off of the roof… fell off of people's necks… Now they lay here for us to sweep away" the villager said sadly.

"What will you do with them?" asked Pdep.

"The only thing we can do, pile them up high and roast them" said the villager.

"You're gonna burn the things?!" shouted Pdep surprised.

"No! Eat them! They taste well!" shouted the villager.

"Gross…" screamed Layla.

"No! Come back in 4 months, we'll be packed with tourists enjoying our special treats!"

"We'll come back!" shouted Pdep.

"Bye!" shouted the villager, and the three left.

The three arrived at Potanoiré.

"Well that was some adventure… seems like it's over now!" said Leroy.

"Not quite…" said Pdep, and he stared at a sea slug which was right in front of his face, and Pdep screamed.

Layla laughed hard, she held the sea slug in front of Pdep, just for him to scream.

"Layla! Not funny!"

"Sorry… hahaha, it was too hard to resist!"

"Meh, let's go back to my house, and Layla drop that sea slug!"

"Yes screamy!"

The three went back to Pdep's house to rest.

A week later, Bsan was home, he brought some food with him.

"Bsan? What did you buy?" asked Pdep.

"This is a new delicacy on an awesome little island!" said Bsan proudly.

"Great, what is it?" asked Pdep.

"Roasted Sea Slugs!" shouted Bsan.

"Grosssssss!" screamed Layla hard.

"Who's screaming now!" shouted Pdep while laughing.

"Shut up!"

"What is it? They are very tasty!" said Bsan, and he ate one.

"Well… we could just try one, we might like them!" said Leroy.

"Dude… not cool!" Pdep was amazed.

"Bsan, give me one"

"Here… nice and juicy!"

Leroy ate a slug.

"Yummy! They are delicious!" shouted Leroy.

Pdep and Layla ate one too, they barfed.

"You… barfed… ALL… OVER ME!" shouted Leroy angrily.

"Whaa! He's on a rampage…!" shouted Pdep, and he ran away, Leroy ran after him.

"… Those two are totally mental" decided Bsan.

"They sure are" said Layla, and she took a sip of beer, where she got that beer is a whole different story!

**Chapter 52: ****Templarity Ahead.**

Pdep was walking about the Grand Exchange, which is a new item exchange building, opened yesterday.

He looked around with a big smile on his face, the exchange was big and very beautiful, though a lovely forest was cut down for it.

There were still some trees around it, but they didn't look so well.

Lots of people gathered to see the Exchange, some already selling their items. Including Mate, the fur specialist. He sold some bear furs right in front of Pdep.

"Hey Pdep! So you came here to see the Grand Exchange too huh?" asked Mate with a smile on his face.

"Yup Mate, I hope the trees around here won't die though…" said Pdep sadly.

"Don't worry about those trees! I'll be leaving soon remember!" said Mate.

"Oh yeah, you're moving to Akko huh… Well, I hope to see you around Varrock sometimes…" said Pdep saddened.

"No no no, I'm taking you with me! C'mon, go home and pack your bags!" said Mate happily.

"What… Can I go with you?! How bout my friends? I don't want to leave Leroy and Layla behind…" asked Pdep.

"I'm sorry Pdep, you can only bring one friend with you… I'd choose Leroy!" said Mate.

"Ugh, I don't want to leave Layla behind… but I really want to go to Akko… what to choose…" wandered Pdep.

"Just choose Leroy so we can go!" said Mate angrily.

"Wow no need to get angry! I'll come back with Leroy then…" said Pdep, he didn't know if it was a smart choice.

Pdep went to fetch Leroy, and 30 minutes later, Pdep and Leroy arrived at the Grand Exchange, all packed and ready to go, a little tired though.

"Guys! Ready to go?" asked Mate eager.

"No… Hang on… let us breath for a moment…" said Leroy panting.

"Well I'm happy you walked so fast! C'mon, we don't have much time… the cart is leaving!" said Mate worriedly.

"What cart?" asked Pdep surprised.

"That one!" pointed Mate, and he started running towards it.

"Wait! C'mon Leroy…" said Pdep, and he started running too.

The three jumped into the cart and drove out of Varrock.

After a long trip through the forest and the meadow, they entered Akko in the North, the wealthy part. It started out with small villas, but soon changed to huge villas and important government buildings.

But after some minutes they drove through the gate to the poor part, luckily there was a fence between the road and the poor part. It was so poor that it was scary!

The poor part wasn't so big, and they quickly drove into the Middle Eastern Part, Medor, it was a big but cramped part of the city, pretty cosy actually. Pdep looked around, they were still moving, it was a nice part of the city, not too wealthy, not too poor. But the market was way to cramped.

"Are we nearly there yet?" asked Pdep impatiently.

"Don't worry, we'll arrive at your temporary home soon" said Mate quickly.

"Temporary home? I thought we could stay with you!" said Pdep astonished.

"Don't be ridiculous… ah, here we are, see!" said Mate vaguely.

"Oh… this is a surprise…" said Pdep surprised, his temporary home was a… shed.

"Yup, this is where you'll be staying. Now please take your bags out of the cart, so I can go home" ordered Mate.

Pdep and Leroy lifted the bags out of the cart and the cart moved away, with Mate.

"Mate! Where you going! Don't leave us!" shouted Pdep.

"Figure it out!" shouted Mate, and he went around the corner.

"Nice friend you have…" said Leroy sarcastically.

"Shut up Leroy! What are we going to do!" shouted Pdep in despair.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out!" said Leroy enthusiastic.

"Ugh…" said Pdep, and suddenly they heard a loud, loud bang.

Pdep and Leroy ran to the sound, and quickly saw a dense cloud of smoke heading towards them.

"Help… help!" someone shouted in the distance.

Pdep was determined to help the person. And ran into the smoke.

"Pdep no! You'll die!" shouted Leroy too late.

"It's not over yet!" said Pdep, and he disappeared in the smoke.

Pdep ran to the shouting of the person, he came across fire, he jumped over it and saw the person.

"Please! Help me… I'm stuck!" shouted the person, Pdep saw it was a man in white monk robes.

Pdep pulled the man out of the rubble he was lying in and dragged him out of the smoke, to Leroy.

"Leroy! He's not breathing, Do you know CPR?" shouted Pdep, suddenly sounding very afraid.

"Yes, don't worry…" said Leroy, and he started punching the man in the heart.

"Err… are you sure that's gonna work?" asked Pdep.

"Of course it will! Or else I'll start… punching him in the face" said Leroy angrily.

"Why are you so angry… the life of that man lies in your hands!" shouted Pdep.

"Because you bring a half-dead guy to me, and tell me to use my CPR 'magic'!" shouted Leroy.

The man came to his senses… but Leroy was still punching him.

"Err Leroy…" said Pdep quietly.

"And I can't believe… bla bla bla" continued Leroy.

"Err… Leroy!" shouted Pdep.

"And how on earth could you think…. Bla bla bla" continued Leroy.

"LEROY!" shouted Pdep loud.

"What!" shouted Leroy.

"The man is alive again…" said Pdep dull.

"Yes I'm alive! Ugh you stupid idiot! That hurt!" shouted the man angrily.

"I… I… Don't hurt me!" said Leroy scarily.

"You're lucky I don't have my killing knife on me…" said the man with great anger.

"Your killing knife?" asked Leroy.

The man looked away and said: "Pdep, since you've saved me, I'm obligated to invite you to our hide-out"

"Why are you obligated to do that?" asked Pdep.

"The clan's rules… are you coming or not?" asked the man.

"What clan? Where is the hide-out?" asked Leroy annoyed.

"The Solair Clan, and the hide-out is on a cliff near Jesar" said the man.

"Solair… never heard of it… OK take us to the hide-out" said Pdep determined, with a assured look on his face.

"First of all, I must tell you some information about us. The Solair is located Jesar, Medor and the Haven, we are fighting with the Templar, and we absolutely adore monks"

"Why do you adore monks?" asked Pdep surprised.

"If they weren't around, it would be a hell of a lot harder for us to hide" explained the man.

"Now, let us leave!" the man ran into the direction of Jesar.

Pdep and Leroy followed the man, and they entered Jesar.

"This way… C'mon" the man went through a door and jumped into a trapdoor.

"Why are we underground?" asked Pdep.

"The whole hide-out is underground, expect for one little building"

The hide-out was sandy and moist, the roof consisted out of many wooden beams.

"Oh okay, but is there only one way out?" asked Pdep.

"No two, the one you just entered through, and one that exits into a cliff. We made an artwork, so you can climb out of the cliff"

"An artwork… great" responded Leroy.

"Yeah, it looks pretty good, so we call it the artwork, c'mon, you two must meet the leader"

"The leader? Is it far?" asked Pdep.

"No, he's in here" said the man, they suddenly stood in front of a door, and the man opened it.

"Leader, I have two gents for you" said the man, and he bowed before the leader.

The leader sat

"Err…. Hello?" said Pdep shyly.

"Hello… Pdep, I heard you saved my assassin. Thank you" said the leader.

"Wow… word spreads fast round here…" said Pdep surprised.

"Shut up. I must ask you something. Are you ready for it?" asked the leader.

"Well… yeah, what is it?" asked Pdep.

"Quickly! What is 5x10?" asked the leader quickly.

"Err… Err… 25?!" said Pdep in a hurry.

"Wha ha ha ha, this guys is freaking awesome! Thanks for bringing him here, I think he can wrap this case up" said the leader while coming out of the dark, laughing hard.

"You know, it's better to be idiot than to pretend wise, and you nailed it my young graswhopper!" said the leader with an accent.

"Graswhopper?" asked Pdep surprised.

"I'm sorry, I lost it for a sec, listen Pdep. I need you"

"For what?" asked Pdep afraid.

"I need you. To kill someone"

**Chapter 53: Solairious Impulses.**

Pdep laughed his head off… He put his head back on and said: "You crazy?!"

"Well, if you've been listening at all, you should've figured that out by now!"

"He's right Pdep, he has been acting pretty crazy since we arrived here!" said Leroy.

"Yup… but I'm not going to kill someone!" said Pdep.

"You won't? Oh, how terrible. For you that is" said the leader.

"What do you mean?" asked Pdep.

"You'll see, are you sure you don't want to kill a Templar Royalty?" asked the leader again.

"NO, why should I kill someone for you?" asked Pdep.

"No reason… so your name is Pdep huh?"

"Yes… what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing significant, now push off!" said the leader and he waved his hand.

Two assassins pushed Pdep and Leroy out of the hide-out.

"So what should we do now?" asked Leroy.

"Don't know… let's just find a tavern or some kind of barn or whatever they have here…" suggested Pdep.

"Kay"

They found a small barn near the Haven, and before dark; they fell asleep.

The following morning was a warm one, when Pdep woke up he noticed Leroy being out of bed…

Pdep wandered around the barn and found a small note on a tiny table: 'Went to market in Haven, be back soon'

Pdep shrugged, and jumped back in bed. Till suddenly, Leroy ran through the door.

"Pdep! We've got a problem!" shouted Leroy troublesome.

"What is it Leroy?" asked Pdep inquisitively.

"Here," Leroy gave him a newspaper "Read the headline"

"Templar Royalty assassinated in Haven" read Pdep.

"So the Solair started the assassinations" said Pdep afraid.

"So it seems, but that's not our problem. Read on" said Leroy worriedly.

"Yesterday night Rohan Al Khazira has been assassinated in the streets of Haven, the suspect is a man named Pdep, who left a note at the crime scene" read Pdep.

"Oh no… they're blaming me…" said Pdep scarily.

"Yes, we need to figure this out. Now!" said Leroy hastily.

"What should we do…?" asked Pdep.  
"Maybe we need to go to the Solair HQ again? Maybe they'll stop this non-sense!" shouted Leroy.

"C'mon, let's go!" shouted Pdep, and he ran out of the barn.

Leroy followed him to Jesar, and they entered the HQ.

"What are you doing here?" asked a Solair member.

"We came here for the leader, let us through" demanded Pdep.

"For what business?" asked the Solair member.

"We… have information about the Templar" lied Leroy.

"Come in" said the Solair member, suddenly a door opened and the member signed us to go in.

"Ah… Pdep, have you thought about my proposal?" asked the leader, who was inside the room.

"Hello filthy liar, I want you to fix this right away!" shouted Pdep angrily.

"Calm down young one, why exactly should I help you?" asked the leader calmly.

"Don't act stupid, you are endangering my life. Stop it!" shouted Pdep angrier.

"Say Pdep…" the leader showed a big butcher's knife in his inner pocket "We don't want any accidents, do we? Take a seat" the leader offered him a seat.

Pdep took a seat and looked angrily at the leader.

"Now, let's see. You want me to stop this 'non-sense', but you won't do anything for me. Doesn't sound fair, does it?" asked the leader calmly and teasingly.

"That's correct" said Leroy, he noticed Pdep's head would explode if Pdep would say another word.

"No chance" said the leader staring luridly.

"Then we'll just report you to the guards, ha!" shouted Leroy.

"Who do you think the guards would trust. A man without a record, or the friend of the suspect?" asked the leader.

"Darn… we'll be leaving now, you'll hear from us" said Leroy.

"There's only one Royalty left to kill! Don't think for too long" said the leader.

Leroy helped Pdep stand-up without exploding in anger, and they left the hide-out.

"Can you believe them…" said Pdep worriedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Leroy.

"They just ruin someone's life without feeling anything" said Pdep angrily.

"Listen Pdep, those people don't have feelings, they are selfish dogs! Don't let them get into your head Pdep. Don't let them" said Leroy calmly.

"You're right…" Pdep sighed " C'mon, let's go back to the barn. We'll think of something there"

"Yes, don't worry"

They went back to the barn.

At the same time… Layla was angry, how could Pdep and Leroy leave her just like that?!

She was standing near the Grand Exchange, until she noticed Mate. She ran to him.

"Mate! I need your help!" shouted Layla.

"What is it hot one?" asked Mate.

"Shut uuuup! This is important!"

"I'm listening"

"Pdep and Leroy left me in Potanoiré, I need to find them!"

"They're in Akko, Here" Mate gave Layla a map. "Follow this road to Giapp, they are there" said Mate.

"Are you sure?" asked Layla worriedly.

"100% sure, now leave!" ordered Mate.

"Bye bye…" said Layla somewhat confused.

Layla followed the map to the Giapp entrance gate. She didn't know here to go further, so she walked around the entrance.

She found nobody, it was dead quiet. Even the guards left.

She looked around, she stood on the entrance square. It was decorated with flags which had unreadable letters on them, statues of lions and dragons and a big fountain.

Layla didn't know what to do, so she followed the street.

Soon she found out that it wasn't so dead, not at all. It was a very alive part of Akko, and I mean VERY alive. Millions of people wandering about in the shops, thousands of shops, they all look the same. Well, that's what Layla thinks, but she can't read it can she!

Layla walked a little further into the busy street, she saw a purple cat with a cute red ribbon. But the cat had no chance of survival in the crowd. Layla ran to the cat and quickly pulled it away, right before someone stepped on the cat.

"Thank you, thank you very much for saving me there. I'm in a hurry. But I'll reward you later" said the cat, he bowed and ran into an alley.

"D-d…did that cat just talk?!" said Layla surprised.

"My Guthix, I need to get some sleep…" said Layla tiredly.

Layla walked a bit further, and saw a tavern. She went to sleep early.

That night, she woke up. She heard cats mewing outside her window, she looked down and saw cats dancing about, and one big cat being carried to the door of the tavern. They all looked very important.

Layla ran down.

"What's happening!" asked Layla.

"We're here to thank you for saving our prince, and we're going to give you a little present!" said a yellow cat with brown spots.

"Err, what is the present?" asked Layla nervously.

"Well, we've come here with all the important persons from Felesmundus to thank you…"

"… what's Felesmundus?" asked Layla.

"That's our world, and I wasn't finished. You'll also get to marry our prince!" said the cat happily.

"No! I don't want to marry your prince!" shouted Layla.

"Too bad, we'll pick you up in two days" said the cat, and all the cats disappeared.

"Stupid freaking lousy cats!" shouted Layla angrily.

"Hey! Shut up! People are trying to sleep over here!" shouted someone from inside a building.

"Sorry!" shouted Layla, and she quickly entered the tavern.

**Chapter 54: The Last Templar.**

Pdep was nervously walking back and forth the barn. He must think of something he could do… or else it's the end for him.

"Pdep…" Pdep kept walking back and forth "Pdep! I've got it!" shouted Leroy overly eager.

"What? What what!?" shouted Pdep happily.

"What if we just get out if this city?" suggested Leroy.

"No, they'll catch us anyway" answered Pdep.

"What if, we go to the last Templar Royalty, catch the leader when he tries to kill him. Stop him and make the Royalty declare you innocent!" suggested Leroy.

"Let's do that!" said Pdep happily.

They didn't know where the leader was, so they would have to ask someone. But going to the Templar HQ would be too dangerous, for Pdep. Not for Leroy!

"Pdep, I'll be going to the Templar HQ, It's over at the Haven. You stay here before they catch you!" ordered Leroy.

"Will do! Go found out where he is!" suggested Pdep.

"Yup, see you soon!"

Leroy went to Haven, he didn't know where the HQ was exactly, so he just wandered about the Haven for some time.

He noticed lots of Templar Guards leaving a certain door. The door had a big red Saradomin star on it… it was located under a big cliff. Leroy tried to go through, but was stopped by a Templar.

"Whatcha doin?" asked the Templar.

"I'm trying to enter your Headquarters" responded Leroy.

"Well you ain't doin it mate" said the Templar.

"If you step aside I'll do it" said Leroy calmly.

"I ain't stepping aside!" shouted the Templar, and he pulled out his sword.

"You better look out Templar… you don't want to get hurt" said Leroy calmly but aggressively.

"What you gon do?" asked the Templar daring.

Leroy grabbed the tip of the big silver sword, he started bending it… he bent the top to the Templar's head. And said: "Step aside fool"

"I don't want no trouble! Get in there!" ordered the Templar.

"Thanks…" said Leroy smiling, and he went through the red-star door.

Leroy looked around, he realised something… The HQ is inside Haven's Cliff. How smart!

It looked like a normal stone hide-out from inside, though it is dug out in a cliff.

Leroy looked around, he wanted to find the leader, he might know where the Royalty is.

"Excuuuuuuse me?" asked Leroy to a Templar.

"What is it sir?" asked the Templar.

"I need to find the leader, or someone else who knows where the last Royalty is" said Leroy.

"Oh I know, he lives in the watchtower on top of the cliff. There is a path up the cliff, you'll spot the path right when you leave Haven" explained the Templar.

"Thanks!"

Leroy quickly went back to the barn Pdep was in.

"Pdep! The Royalty lives in the watchtower on top of the cliff!"

"Great! But… when should we go?" asked Pdep.

"How about tonight?" suggested Leroy.

"Yeah why not… We'll see where it takes us…" responded Pdep sadly.

"Why so sad?" asked Leroy.

"Something's bugging me… I can't figure out what, I feel like I've left someone important…" said Pdep still sadly.

"Don't worry, we're doing fine. C'mon let's get you fixed… with a bedtime story!" said Leroy eager.

"Leeeroy!" shouted Pdep laughingly.

Layla was lost in her thoughts, she was worried, she couldn't think straight and she had an headache. What could cheer me up? Layla thought. Her mind abandoned her, until she noticed a big fluffy white cat sitting in the window-ledge, staring at her.

"Err… hello?" asked Layla.

"Mew!" mewed the cat.

"Yeeeeah… I don't speak 'cat'" responded Layla sarcastically.

"Then I'll just have to speak your language!" said the cat overdramatically.

"Don't act so dramatic, what do you want from me?" asked Layla curiously.

"Do you want to know?" asked the cat.

"Don't play games with me, tell me what you want" said Layla angrily.

"Fine, I'm here to rescue you. If you don't want to marry the prince then follow me" said the cat.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Layla.

"Why wouldn't you? I'm your only chance of freedom!" said the cat almightily.

"I guess you're right… let's go then" said Layla regrettably.

Layla walked downstairs and looked around… the cat ran into an alley!

"Hey! Wait up!" shouted Layla, and she ran after the cat.

"Catch me if you caahaaaan!" shouted the cat mockingly.

"Grr!" roared Layla.

The cat jumped onto some crates, and up a low roof.

"Hey! Where you going?" asked Layla when she jumped up.

"You'll find out, don't worry!" shouted the cat.

The roof was steep and slippery, Layla had to be careful.

The cat jumped off of the roof and into a narrow tunnel.

"I can't possibly fit in there!" shouted Layla.

"You can if you try!" shouted the cat.

Layla jumped into the narrow tunnel, but got stuck. She focused on going through, and she suddenly slipped through it.

"What was that?! It felt like I floated…" said Layla amazed.

"Keep going! We're almost there!" shouted the cat.

The two ran past two workers.

"Where are they off to?" asked worker 1.

"Probably going to the passageway" replied worker 2.

"Wh… what passageway?" asked worker 1.

"The… passageway to… *cough*" said worker 2.

"To where?" asked worker 1 again.

"*cough cough cough* Uhh, I'm sick. I'm going home! *cough*" lied worker 2.

"Yeah right… Good luck" said worker 1 unbelievingly.

The cat and Layla entered a small court. It looked like an ordinary market, without food though. A little statue of a cat, and two blue bushes.

"What happened to those bushes?" asked Layla to what-seemed-to-be the cat.

Layla turned around… and saw no cat.

"Cat? Cat! Oi! Where'd you go!" shouted Layla around.

"Hey! Would you stop shouting!" shouted a raven who flew down.

"I'm sorry?" asked Layla.

"Of course you're sorry. Don't be silly! Hmm, you seem lost… are you?" asked the raven when it landed.

"What's this place?" asked Layla.

"The passageway. Well… passagecourt, err doesn't matter. Come into our house!" suggested the raven, and he pointed at a house.

"OUR house?" asked Layla.

"You'll see…" said the raven, and he flew through the window of the house.

"We've got a visitor!" shouted the raven happily.

The door of the house opened. Layla went through, it was a house with small things… a small table, small cups. Even a small bathroom!

Layla saw a dressed-up cat sitting on a tiiiiny chair.

"Err hello?" asked Layla.

"Hello girl, what are you doing in our passageway?" asked the cat.

"I'm sorry… I got into this mess for saving some… prince?" asked Layla.

"Was it you? Who saved the prince…?" asked the cat amazed.

"I think so… my mind's all blurry" responded Layla.

"Doesn't matter… for us. But for you… it'll become a nightmare" explained the cat terrifyingly.

"Oh lighten up Baron! It's not that bad!" said the raven happily.

"So you're name is Baron? What'll happen to me?" asked Layla.

"You'll change into a cat and be forced to marry the prince" explained Baron.

"No kidding! That's horrible!" shouted Layla panicking.

"Depends… if you can escape it" said the Baron spookily.

"Why so spookily? Just tell me what I can do" said Layla.

"Find the prince, if he declines the marriage, you're saved!"

"Great, and where's he?" asked Layla.

"Not close… not even reachable. You'll have to wait till he comes back" responded the Baron.

"Where is he?" asked Layla.

"On a mission on Trollweiss Mountain" responded Baron.

"Oh… so what am I going to do?" asked Layla.

"Go hide, don't let the cats fi…" said the Baron, he got interrupted by a cart with ringing bells.

"Hide!" shouted Baron, but it was too late. The cart belonged to the cats, Layla has been taken.

The raven picked-up Baron and they flew after the cart. The cart went through a portal, they left for Felesmundus, but left a track of sparkles. The raven followed it over some mountains.

They entered Felesmundus, shaped like a cat's footprint.

**Chapter 55: Up a Tower, Down a Cliff.**

Pdep was lying in a hay bale outside of the barn. He was thinking about tonight, what if something went wrong? They'd have a big problem if they'd get spotted… Pdep must talk to Leroy about this.

Pdep stood up and went looking for Leroy, he wasn't around. Where is he?

"Leeeroooy!" shouted Pdep.

"Hmm, where could he be…" said Pdep to himself.

Pdep looked around, he looked up the cliff to the right. He spotted Leroy up there! What is he doing!?

Pdep climbed up the cliff, trying to do it as quiet as possible. After a minute he was next to Leroy.

"Pdep! Get down!" shouted Leroy, and he pulled Pdep to the ground.

"What is it?" asked Pdep.

"Look over there… It's the watchtower" whispered Leroy.

"So?" asked Pdep.

"Look at those guards, what if they catch us?" asked Leroy.

"I was thinking the same, maybe we need to investigate the watchtower?" asked Pdep.

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked Leroy.

"No, I mean from down there!" said Pdep.

"What if we get spotted right away? The guards would be alerted and they would make it impossible to get to him!" shouted Leroy.

"But if we get spotted tonight, the Templar would be dead and I would be in much more trouble!"

"True… okay okay, let's go down there. But what if we do get spotted?"

"I think it's better to jump down the cliff edge if that happens"

"And fall into the water… That's an enormous height Pdep! We wouldn't survive…"

"That's right, I much rather die than go to prison… and besides! It's not that high!"

"It is. But you're right, we wouldn't want to go to jail either… C'mon, let's make haste"

"Wait, shouldn't we just disguise ourselves? It'd be much harder to be spotted" suggested Pdep.

"Good idea, I have some stuff in the barn that could help us"

"Great, let's get moving…"

Pdep and Leroy ran down the cliff and into the barn, Leroy had some furs which he bought from the market.

Leroy made Pdep a moustache and a wig out of the fur, and they left the barn, they went around the cliff and climbed up the stairs, they did this as discrete as possible, but they were still 'seen' by Templar guards. Pdep was worried about this.

"Pss, Leroy, we need to be more discrete" whispered Pdep.

"Right-o"

They walked more loosened and normal, slower too.

A guard walked past them, he stared at Pdep with a weird look.

"Can I help you?" asked Pdep nicely.

"Hmm, lookout Pdep. There are lots of guards around here" the guard said.

Pdep was shocked, how did this guard know his name?

"Wha… How?" stuttered Pdep.

"Meet me later, in Ricco. Now go save that Templar!" ordered the Knight.

"C'mon Pdep" said Leroy, and he pulled Pdep away from the guard.

The guard kept staring at Pdep, but Leroy pulled Pdep's head away.

The two were almost at the top of the stairs. They jumped up and investigated.

"A lot of guards here…" whispered Leroy worried.

"How are we going to get into that Watchtower?" asked Pdep

"Why do we need to go in?" asked Leroy.

"Do you think the Royalty lives outside?" asked Pdep dullish.

"Riiiiight! So how do we get in?" asked Leroy.

"Err, I'd say let's look around the tower and see if there's a way to climb up?" suggested Pdep.

"Good idea, you go right I'll go left" suggested Leroy.

"Okay, let's go"

They walked around the Watchtower and met at the other side.

"Any ideas?" asked Leroy.

"Walk with me…" The two walked to the left side, between the Watchtower and the wall "You see this? No guards can see you from this angle, we'd be safe from them when we try to climb up here"

"Very good, so we will climb up here by night?" asked Leroy.

"Yes, can you buy a mithril grapple from the market later today?" asked Pdep.

"Will do, now let's go back down the stairs" said Leroy without a care.

Suddenly… a hard squall blew Pdep's disguise away.

"Oh no…" said Pdep scarily.

"Don't worry… err, well we're safe here, like you said. No guard can see you here"

"We can't stay here forever" said Pdep.

"Let's just try to walk away" suggested Leroy.

"Well, we can't do much else, can we!" shouted Pdep angrily.

They walked to the right, they were astonished about the view, they are so high above the Haven. But if they'd fall down… There is a little wall for safety, but they could easily trip over.

Out of amazement, Leroy walked to the little wall. Pdep was worried about this, a lot of guards were looking at him.

"Pss, Leroy, let's get out of here!" whispered Pdep.

"Wow… look at the Haven, it's all so tiny from here" said Leroy out of amazement.

Guards grouped behind the two.

"Leroy! They're behind us" whispered Pdep.

Leroy turned around, he frightened.

"Jullie zien er bang uit… Is alles goed? Kunnen wij helpen?" asked the Guard.

"What's he saying?" asked Pdep.

"No idea, but it's probably bad…" responded Leroy.

"Is there a way to escape from them?"

"No way… all we can do is jump"

"Well… I told you earlier, I'd much rather jump than get caught. It's good to have known you Leroy" said Pdep, while taking Leroy's hand.

"You too Pdep"

The guards were about to grab the two, but Pdep and Leroy jumped backwards and fell down the cliff.

They turned around in the air, and they weren't going to land in the water like Pdep thought. They'll crash into the market.

"Oh no!" shouted Pdep.

And they crashed into a pillow-vendor's cart.

Pdep stood up, panicking. How's Leroy?

"Leroy! Leeerooooy!" shouted Pdep scarily.

"Ugh! I'm here… under the pink pillow" said Leroy painfully.

"Thank Guthix you're alright!" said Pdep, and he pulled Leroy back on his feet.

"Lookout! Guards are coming!" shouted Leroy.

Pdep and Leroy raced away, but the guards quickly caught up with them. In a corner, Pdep pushed Leroy behind a ship into the water, Pdep quickly jumped after him and he pushed Leroy's head under the water. The guards ran by and the two were safe for now.

"Pdep! Great plan… But we must go back to the barn before we're spotted again!" shouted Leroy.

Leroy climbed back to shore and helped Pdep, they ran back to the barn and hid behind the bed. A guard looked into the barn, but didn't see the two, so he went on.

"Okay, we're safe for now. Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" asked Leroy.

"Yes, but we can't use the stairs again… How about climbing the cliff and climb down near the watchtower. Then we can climb the watchtower from the safe angle" suggested Pdep.

"Great idea, shall we get to it?" asked Leroy.

"It's afternoon, we'll get to it when it's time to get to it!"

"Okay, Oh! I'll go buy a mithril grapple!"

"Be careful, I don't want to see you in jail…"

"Of course Pdep, I'll be back soon"

"And get me some bananas would you?" asked Pdep.

"Of course!"

**Chapter 56: Furry Sickness**

Layla was riding in the cart, she saw the Raven and Baron flying behind her. A sudden light flash blinded her for a second.

She tried to look around, she couldn't see anything, she tried to move, but she couldn't. She saw nothing but a tiny light above her, she tried to reach it, but some kind of dirt was in the way.

Layla dug herself up, she climbed out of a hole, in which she apparently was teleported in, and she looked around.

There wasn't much to see, some trees, a big lawn, small mountains in the distance… Nothing special.

Layla walked around, she walked over a big green hill and, to her amazement, she saw a castle! A big, yellow-brown castle with a big paw painted over the main tower. Another big tower stood next to the castle, Layla wondered why it was there… She approached the castle, and suddenly saw Baron and the Raven flying down.

"Layla! Run! Run away!" shouted Baron.

"Why?" asked Layla.

"They'll catch you!" shouted Baron.

"Who will?" asked Layla.

Some cats approached her.

"They will…" said Baron disappointed, pointing at the approaching cats.

"What's wrong with these cats?" asked Layla.

"Everything…" said Baron.

"Good day Baron, and hello Layla, this way please" requested a cat, while pointing at the castle.

"Don't go Layla…" warned Baron.

"What could possibly go wrong?" said Layla without a care in the world.

Baron wanted to grab Layla, but he was stuck to the ground.

"Damn you and your magic, you cat…" shouted Baron angrily.

The cat moved her finger, and Baron's mouth was zipped.

"Mmmrrgg" grumbled Baron.

"See you later Baron" said the cat mockingly.

Baron looked humiliated and sad, Layla looked at him.

"Err, cat… I don't think I want to do this…" said Layla suddenly.

"Oh don't worry! Soon, you won't be able to think at all!" said the cat mockingly.

"Oh no…" said Layla scarily.

The cat dragged Layla to the castle, they went in. The castle looked nice from the inside, big rooms, a big hall, it was all beige colored. There were no ornaments of any kind, Layla found it strange.

"Where are we going, cat?" asked Layla scared.

"You'll see"

The cat pushed Layla into a prison-like room. Layla screamed, the cat locked the door and walked away. Layla stopped screaming and crawled to a corner, crying quietly.

Layla was stuck in that room for ages, and out of misery, she fell asleep.

"Laaylaa!" shouted a big old cat happily.

Layla slowly woke up, the room looked smaller now.

"Yes… what… is it?" mumbled Layla.

"Would you please join the party? We've arranged a party for your arrival… But you never showed up" said the big old cat sadly.

"Is there a party! For me! Why didn't you say so?!" shouted Layla happily, she stood up and walked to the big old cat. "Let's paaaaarty!" shouted Layla happily.

"Calm down Layla, I'll bring you to the room" The big old cat walked towards a big hall.

"Say cat, who are you anyways?" asked Layla curiously.

"I'm your new daddy!" shouted the cat, he opened the big doors to the party hall.

Layla stumbled in, very surprised and feeling very uncomfortable.

"Hhh…. Hhhaai?!" whispered Layla very nervously.

"Could anyone be more nervous?" whispered some cats at the back of the hall.

"Oh yeah, remember your birthday?" whispered another cat.

"Don't talk about that awful day! I'll never book a clown again… From the Cherry Paradise he was…"

"Guys! The new princess has arrived, be nice!" shouted the big old daddy cat.

The party continued, Layla was shown to a special seat next to the big old daddy cat.

Layla was bored and unhappy. She must get out of that place!

"Big daddy cat, why do I have to do this?" asked Layla.

"What do you mean?" asked the big old daddy cat.

"Why do I have to marry the Prince, why can't he be here so he can decline the marriage… Why can't I leave this dreadful party!" shouted Layla miserable.

"WHAT?! You go to your room to think about what you said! How on Gielinor could you not like this party! What a Princess…" shouted the big old daddy cat furiously.

"Thank Guthix…" said Layla.

"You be grateful!" shouted the big old daddy cat when Layla left the hall.

"Grateful my foot!" Layla shouted from the hallway.

"You mean your paw!"

"Wait what…" asked Layla, she stopped walking.

"Grateful your paw, that is what you mean right?" asked the big old daddy cat.

Layla looked at her hands… they changed into paws, she ran to a mirror. She had cat ears and a big furry tail.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Layla, and she ran to the room the cat gave to her.

"Women…" said a waiter.

"Yeah… wait, do I know you?" said the big old daddy cat while looking strangely.

The waiter slowly stepped back…

"That's what I thought…" said the big old daddy cat feeling almighty.

Layla was crying in the room, she wanted to get out of here!

She looked around, there was a window… she approached it and looked out of it. She suddenly saw Baron standing on the roof below the window.

Layla tried to open the simple window, and she quickly did.

"Baron! What are you doing here?" shouted Layla whispering.

"I've come to save you!" said Baron, and he jumped to her window.

"Well what can we do?" asked Layla.

"See that tower over there?" asked Baron.

"Well… yeah, I mean. It's right there in front of me" responded Layla.

"That is our way to escape"

"Big surprise…" said Layla sarcastically.

"C'mon, let's go do it"

**Chapter 57: Last Man Standing**

Pdep was nervously walking around the barn, it was almost time to go to the Templar Royalty, hoping to stop the Solair Leader from killing him… and blaming Pdep.

Leroy was checking if they had everything, if they'd forget something, they'd have a massive problem.

"Are we ready to do this?" asked Pdep.

"I think so…" said Leroy.

"Well make sure we have everything, I don't want to die out there!" shouted Pdep.

"Ah, don't worry, we won't die" said Leroy calming.

"Well, I guess not. But, let's check again" suggested Pdep.

" Okay, I'll get the map"

Leroy grabbed the map and the backpack.

He folded the map open.

" Look, here we'll climb up…" Leroy pointed at the cliff. "… We'll jump down on to the plateau. And use our Mithril grapples to climb the tower from the blind angle" Leroy pointed at the corner. "Then we'll jump through the window and hopefully save the Templar Royalty from his death. If the Solair-guy is already there, then we might have to fight. If he's not, we could like, trap him when he comes. With this net and rope" said Leroy, and he pointed at the net and the rope he has in his backpack.

"Sounds like a decent plan, so when will we get to it?" asked Pdep.

"I'd say in 10 minutes, it's already dark now"

"Okay, let me get mentally ready for it…" said Pdep, and he sat down and started 'breathing'.

Leroy waited 10 minutes, and Pdep 'breathed' for 10 minutes.

They were ready to leave!

"Okay Pdep, it's time. Let's leave" said Leroy worriedly.

"Pff, I'm a bit scared now" said Pdep.

"Don't worry friend, everything will work out, you won't be blamed when we caught him. And we can go back to our normal life in Varrock"

"Let's hope so"

"C'mon, we must really get climbing!" said Leroy.

"Okay"

They crawled out of the barn and quickly climbed up the grassy cliff.

When they reached the top, they slid down and crawled to the blind angle. It was dark enough not to be seen by the guards.

They threw there grapples up to the tower and started climbing. They climbed up and bashed through the window.

"Waah!" screamed the Royalty.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" cried the Royalty.

"SHHH! We're not here to hurt you, we're here to save you" said Pdep calmingly.

Leroy looked around, no Solair.

Leroy noticed a rope, and the shadow of someone.

"PDEP! TAKE THE ROYALTY AND JUMP!" shouted Leroy as hard as he can.

Pdep did what he said, he took the Royalty and jumped out of the window, Leroy right behind him. The ropes from the grapples still hung there, Leroy and Pdep grabbed them and climbed down, with the Royalty.

"Damn Leroy, why did we do that?" asked Pdep angrily.

"The Solair put up a trap… I saw the rope and the shadow of someone. But we have bigger problems…" said Leroy and he pointed at some Templar guards.

"What should we do…" asked Pdep.

Some Solair people jumped out of the watchtower, the Templar guards were distracted.

"Run!" shouted Leroy.

Pdep and Leroy raced together with the Royalty, down the stairs, through the streets of Medor. Guards kept following them, if a guard stopped from exhaustion, 2 more guards entered the chase. It was hard, Pdep and Leroy we're exhausted, but the adrenaline kept them going.

"Damn Leroy, what do we do?" asked Pdep angrily.

Leroy noticed someone running next to them, it was Mate!

"Mate! Where've you been! We could've used some help!" shouted Pdep angrily.

"Yeah, I know, I've been following you all this time" said Mate as if it was funny.

"What?! And you couldn't help us?" asked Pdep more angry.

"Nope, you had to do it by yourself. Now listen to me, go right, left and right again, jump down the trapdoor and run through the tunnel" ordered Mate.

"Why?" asked Pdep.

"Just do it!" shouted Mate, and he jumped into a building.

"You have some crazy friends you know that…" said Leroy.

"No time for that now, let's just do what he says, we can't keep running can we?"

"True… look! There we'll go right" said Leroy, and he pointed at a cross-road.

The three took a right, went left and right again.

The Royalty was terrified but letting go wouldn't solve anything right now.

"Look Pdep! There's the trapdoor!" shouted Leroy.

"How are we going to get through? It looks pretty sturdy…" asked Pdep.

"You just do what I do" said Leroy.

Leroy jumped up, Pdep too. And they landed, with great speed, onto the trapdoor.

The trapdoor blew open and they landed into the tunnel.

"Argghh, that hurt!" shouted Pdep painfully.

"We're not safe yet Pdep…" said Leroy terrified.

Guards from Templar and Solair jumped into the trapdoor, Pdep and Leroy rolled to the side, jumped up and ran through the tunnel.

"We must run faster! They're too close…" said Leroy terrified.

The tunnel was long and lit with lamps of fireflies. It was made out of rock and looked pretty trashed. All sorts of vents and pipes came out of the wall. Here starts the hard part…

"Leroy! Look out! There are pipes and vents coming this way… if we trip or get hit, we'll get caught for sure!" warned Pdep.

"Thanks for the warning"

And the two jumped over several pipes and slid underneath vents of all kinds, still carrying the Royalty.

"G..guys… there's a huge hole over there…" whispered the Royalty terrified.

The two jumped over the hole, the long, long hole. But they didn't make it they fell into the hole and crashed through the floor. Lots of guards crashed into the pipes and vents earlier in the tunnel, but a few made it and fell into the hole together with Pdep, Leroy and the Royalty, underneath the hole was another tunnel.

"You two! Stop! This'll be the end for us all!" shouted a guard.

"Nevah!" shouted Leroy trying to be funny in this terrifying place.

"Leroy, don't try to be funny! This isn't the right place for that…"

"Sorry…"

"What is this place anyway? It looks… almost like a hide-out" asked Pdep.

"No idea…said Leroy.

The guards stopped chasing the two, Pdep and Leroy turned around, and saw the two guards crash through a trap.

"Uhh, was there a trap before?" asked Pdep.

"We ran over it, but we didn't fell… weird" responded Leroy.

"Ah well"

"What are we going to do now? We can't stay here…" said Leroy worried.

Pdep looked around. He saw a light at the end of the tunnel, he was still carrying the Royalty.

"That way…" said Pdep.

Leroy and Pdep ran to the light, it was a big golden door, with a cherry blossom on top.

"This thing… what could it be?" asked Pdep.

Before Leroy could answer, the ground moved and the three fell down. The Royalty pushed Pdep away and fell freely. Into the darkness.

A big light blinded the three, suddenly the Royalty was split from the two, and the two appeared in the barn where they started.

"What happened?!" shouted Pdep surprised.

"No idea, but I think we should find Mate…" suggested Leroy.

"He's probably the one behind all this"

"Let's go find him shall we?" asked Leroy.

"Let's go then"

**Chapter 58: Think Twice or don't Think At All.**

Layla was standing on the dilapidated roof, next to Baron.

"What do you want to do?" asked Layla curiously.

"Wow… you've shrunk a fair bit…" said Baron, while stifling his laugh.

"Shut up! Let's just get back to reality..." said Layla scarily.

"Ohh, okay, let's… climb down and run to that tower. Be careful not to fall" warned Baron.

"Yeah yeah" said Layla.

"You just watch your feet young lady!" warned Baron again.

They started climbing down the dilapidated roofs and walls, and soon, they reached a channel.

"Hey! This wasn't here before… or was it" shouted Layla indignantly.

"Of course it was, we can just swim over, can't we?" asked Baron.

"Naaaw! I hate water!" shouted Layla.

"You're really becoming a cat" said Baron.

"I don't want to swim okay! Cat nor human. No swimming!" shouted Layla afraid.

"JUMP!" shouted Baron.

Layla frightened, so hard that she fell into the water.

"Waaaaah! Get me out of here!" shouted Layla scared.

"Nope, you just go swim round the corner. I'll be waiting here" said Baron, and he sat down.

"I can't swim!" shouted Layla.

"Use your feet and you'll be fine"

Layla used her feet.

"Hey, you're right! Let's continue!" said Layla relieved.

"You don't want to swim round the corner?" asked Baron.

"Not really no, c'mon let's get up that tower and go back to the real world"

"Oh alright then…" said Baron, a bit disappointed.

Layla swum to the other side of the canal, and Baron jumped to the other side.

"Okay, how are we going to get up there?" asked Layla.

"There are stairs inside of the tower, and on top of the tower is a passageway to the real world, but there isn't a certain place you'll appear in the real world" warned Baron.

"No? So I might appear round the globe?" asked Layla.

"Well… if you're stretched, you can appear around the globe, yes" answered Baron.

"Err… that's not… I meant… Could I appear on the other side of the world…?" asked Layla confused.

"I know! I'm just joshing with you!" shouted Baron.

"Ugh stupid barbielover" whispered Layla.

"What?"

"Nothing… Let's go climb that tower!" shouted Layla.

"Yes, but we must look out for the killer worms!" said Baron upon running away.

"Wait what? Killer worms?" asked Layla surprised.

"Yes, see" Baron pointed at a field filled with walls " We must jump from wall to wall to avoid the killer worms who live in between them" explained Baron.

"Oh, convenient" said Layla.

Baron and Layla ran to the field and started climbing the first wall.

The first wall was steep and full of holes, with a grayish color.

Layla climbed on top of it, and saw how small the other walls were, all mossy and broad.

"So we just jump from wall to wall and then climb the tower?" asked Layla

"It should be that easy yes"

Layla jumped from wall to wall, they were close to each-other, so it wasn't hard at all. Until…

'Stop those two!" shouted the big daddy cat from a balcony, looking over the two.

"Yes sir!" said some cats dressed-up as guards.

The guard cats descended from the balcony and quickly went after Layla and Baron.

Baron had to fight off some guards, trying to save Layla. And he succeeded, Layla entered the tower and started climbing up. Baron soon followed, still fighting off some guards.

The inside of the tower was empty, only huge stairs circled around the sides. There was a platform just below the top of the tower, there is probably where Layla will be brought back to the real world.

"Don't lose them! They'll run loose!" shouted the big daddy cat.

Some more guards came after Layla and Baron, and the big daddy cat came after them too.

The guards passed Baron and grabbed Layla by her foot. But then someone shouted.

"Dad! Stop!" shouted some cat.

All guards and the big daddy cat stopped what they were doing and tried to look for the shouting cat.

A whole cavalry of blue and red dressed cat guards walked up the path, with the son of the big daddy cat, the one who Layla was supposed to marry, at the end.

"Dad, I want you to stop this non-sense" ordered the prince.

"But son… I already arranged the wedding" said the King.

"I have another cat-lady I want to marry" said the Prince.

"Well then, Layla, get out of our kingdom!" shouted the big daddy cat.

"Just like that huh…?" asked Layla indignantly.

"Layla, it doesn't matter, let's just go" said Baron, trying to calm Layla down.

Layla continued climbing the tower, from the platform she looked down to the Big daddy cat and the Prince.

They were talking, but suddenly, the big daddy cat pulled his head off. It was a mask!

Layla frightened, she saw a man inside the big daddy cat, he looked evil from up there.

The big daddy cat gave the Prince a high-five and the Prince took off his head too.

"Don't worry Layla, I've got them screened" said Baron.

"Screened?" asked Layla.

"Yes, I can draw them anytime you want" explained Baron.

"Oh, okay, let's get back home shall we?" asked Layla.

"Yes, just go through the portal"

Layla and Baron walked to the portal and appeared near the Watchtower, where Pdep and Leroy saved the Royalty.

"Hmm, this place is guarded well" said Baron amazed.

"You know, the guards are looking at us suspiciously" noticed Layla.

"So?" asked Baron.

The guards came closer, a couple of guards hold ropes and blindfolds.

Layla was grabbed, tied-up and blindfolded, Baron was taken into custody.

"You're coming with us girl, may luck be on your side. Or else you won't survive" whispered a guard in Layla's ear.

"Humprff!" murmured Layla.

"Hush girl" said the guard.

**Chapter 59: Keep shipping. **

The guards walked to a big ship, they boarded Layla and threw her into a chamber. She was chained and couldn't move.

Baron was thrown back to the Haven's docks.

The ship looked like a big floating prison, which it probably was.

Baron watched the ship float away; he hesitated no second and ran off, trying to find Pdep.

Pdep was walking about in Medor. He had lots to think about, because he was still a suspect.

"Pdep! Pdep!" shouted Baron to Pdep when he saw him.

Pdep turned around; he saw the cat running to him.

"Err, are you talking to me? Cat?" asked Pdep.

"Oh yeah I am!" said Baron sarcastically.

"What do you want?" asked Pdep.

"I have information about Layla, and it's bad news!"

"Oh no… what is it?"

"Layla has been imprisoned. She's on some big ship, probably out in the open sea by now"

"How did she get imprisoned?" asked Pdep shocked.

"Well, when she went through the portal, she appeared near the watchtower, she was suspected to have kidnapped the Royalty that lived there"

"Wait, what portal?"

"The portal back to the human world"

"Uhh… Please tell me the whole story" said Pdep confused.

"Well, Layla saved the Prince and was taken to Felesmundus, I followed her and helped her escape, we went through the portal and appeared near the watchtower, and then we were taken"

"Riiight, so what do we do now?"

"We should save Layla of course!"

"Right, okay, let me just inform Leroy on this" said Pdep still a bit confused.

Pdep and Baron ran back to the barn, to Leroy.

"Leroy! We've got a problem man!" shouted Pdep worried.

"What is it man?!" asked Leroy worried.

"Layla has been imprisoned man! We need to do something man!" shouted Pdep.

"Oh man! What do we need to do man?!"

"We must find a big prison ship man! And save Layla ma…"

"…Would you stop!" shouted Baron annoyed.

"Stop with what man… err… cat?" asked Pdep.

"Wait wait wait, are you doing this on purpose?" asked Baron.

"Kinda…" said Pdep while laughing.

Baron looked at very annoyed.

"Oh cheer up buddy, let's go find out stuff about that ship!" suggested Pdep.

The three went to look around the Haven,

"Say Baron, I might've found something interesting over here" said Leroy.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a timetable for the ship"

"I think it tells us when food is shipped off" suggested Pdep.

"How'd you know?" asked Leroy.

"Err… well the timetable's title is 'Food', so it's pretty obvious!"

"Right"

"You guys, if we find out from where the food is shipped, we might be able to ship along" suggested Baron.

"Ship along?"

"Well you know, we'll sit in a crate and wait till we arrive at the prison ship" explained Baron.

"Great idea, but we still need to figure out where it is…"

"Let's do some more walking around shall we?"

The three walked some more, and noticed a small building packed with crates.

"Hmm, how about that building?" asked Pdep, while pointing at the building.

"It looks like the food distribution centre" said Pdep.

"How'd you know?" asked Leroy.

"There's a large banner with 'Food Distribution Centre' on it!"

"Right"

"You guys are idiots, you know that?" said Baron.

"We know" said Leroy and smiled.

Pdep smacked Leroy.

"Ow! Don't smack me!"

"You asked for it!" said Pdep, and smiled.

"Dudes, please listen up, we need to find what crate goes to the prison ship, and we need to get inside" suggested Baron.

"Do you think we could fit in just one crate?" asked Pdep.

"We'll find three crates then, no problem, there are already two here!" said Baron while pointing at a couple of crates.

"Before we get in a crate, we must check when they'll get shipped off, I don't want to sit in one for hours" said Pdep.

"I agree, but the next shipping is in an hour!" said Leroy.

"Oh, okay, let's get in a crate; one hour isn't a big deal"

"Fine, let's get to it!"

The three climbed in some crates and after an hour, they were picked-up.

It took some time, but they were boarded to the prison ship and appeared in the Kitchen.

The three climbed out of the crates and looked around, it was a regular kitchen.

"Pssh, I hear something!" whispered Baron.

The three jumped behind a stove, three people walked through the Kitchen, and walked round the deck.

"Where do we go?" asked Pdep.

"We'll find out…"

**Chapter 60: Saving Miss Layla.**

"So, have we found out where to go yet?" asked Leroy.

"Do you know where to go? No? Then we didn't!" said Pdep.

"Instead of arguing, let's find out where we need to go!" suggested Baron.

"I suggest we get out of the kitchen and look around, just beware of guards!"

"Okay!"

The three ran out of the Kitchen, they could see the rear of the ship on the right.

They ran to the left and climbed up some stairs, Pdep looked over the edge to see if any guards were on the roof of the Kitchen.

"All clear!"

Pdep jumped onto the roof and hid behind a big crane, Leroy and Baron crouched down next to him, they stared down a big gap. The prisoners were down there!

"Look! That must be the prison down there, do we have a plan?" asked Leroy.

"I'll think of something said Baron, but we must first find Layla"

Baron looked around, there lay large pieces of rope and some replaceable hooks, strong enough to carry at least three people.

"Guys, I think we can lower you two down to the gap, but we must find some guard clothes"

"Well what a coincidence! I just found 2 guard sets!" said Pdep happily.

"Err, okay. Well you two go down and find Layla, throw a red herring in when your outside and I'll bring you up here with the crane. And we'll escape with thát boat that coincidentally is there" explained Baron while pointing at a boat.

"Err? A red herring?" asked Leroy.

"A distraction"

"Oh okay, shall we get to it?"

"Well, I think we can just use the stairs down, we have our guard sets with us"

"Okay Pdep, you could do that" responded Baron.

"How are you going to make the crane go up when we break Layla out?"

"I'll make sure it gets down. Now go!"

Pdep and Leroy jumped onto the ladder and climbed down, they found stairs leading down from the kitchen.

They climbed down the stairs and are now in the gap.

"Well, let's try to find Layla and not get beat-up by prisoners shall we?" asked Leroy.

"Yup, I think we can find a map of some kind"

Pdep and Leroy walked into a cell block, and suddenly heard some music…

"What's that music?" asked Pdep.

"I think it's coming from this room" said Leroy, and he opened the door.

'Clap your hands! Clap clap clap your hands! Right, we're gonna do the basics now. To the left, take it back now y'all, one hop this time, right foot let's stamp, cha cha real smooth, turn it up. To the left, take it back now y'all. Now it's time to get funky! To the right, left foot two stamps, how low can you go?! All the way to the flo?!'

"Err… do I want to know?" asked Pdep.

"I don't think you want to…" responded Leroy.

Someone turned around to the two, it was Layla!

"Pdep?! Leroy?! What are you two doing here?" asked Layla happily surprised.

"We've came here to save you!" responded Pdep happily.

"But, I'm having so much fun!" said Layla happily.

"With that?" asked Pdep surprised.

"Yes! It's called the Cha Cha Slide and it's very amusing!"

"I think you've been here too long… C'mon you need to get out of here"

Pdep grabbed Layla's arm and dragged her out of the room, Leroy closed the door.

"Okay let's go!" said Layla, and she tried to walk away.

"Nonono, we have to go through the plan. We will run through the door and we'll throw some red herrings around, to make the prisoners angry. As a distraction, then we will run to the crane on top of the tower right in front of this cell block. We will jump on the crane hook and Baron will lift us up. We'll jump into a boat and escape back to Akko"

"Okay, but where are we going to find red herrings?" asked Layla.

"I brought some, but they awfully look like salmon…" said Leroy.

"Doesn't matter, let's go!"

The three ran out of the cell block and started throwing salmon at prisoners, everyone became angry and they started throwing with each other, the guards were busy handling them.

Pdep Leroy and Layla jumped onto the hook and they were lifted to the top. They jumped to the tower and fell into the boat.

Baron released the boat and they fell into the water.

"Now row!" shouted Baron.

Layla and Leroy started rowing like madmen.

"Say Baron, earlier you told me the king and the prince we're costumes. So who were in them? " asked Pdep.

"Well, do you have any paper and charcoal? I'll be able to draw them"

Pdep gave Baron some paper and some charcoal.

Baron started drawing.

"Oh my Guthix that's freaking Mate!" shouted Pdep loudly.

"That's your mate?" asked Baron.

"He isn't a mate of me anymore, that's for sure!"

"So he was your mate once?"

"Well… yeah… We must find him. I want an explanation"

"We'll arrive in Akko soon. I'll help find him if you want"

"He's such a goofy goo-man" said Pdep resentfully.

"A what?"

"Nothing"

The four arrived in Akko and ran to the barn Pdep and Leroy were hiding in.

To their surprise, Mate was inside the barn.

"Well well well, hello there Pdep" said Mate annoyingly.

"Explain yourself, why did you dress up and take Layla?" asked Pdep.

"Don't rush things… I have someone you should meet" said Mate seemingly calm.

The crazy Solair leader and the Templar Royalty walked into the barn.

"You two?! I'm… confused"

"Let me explain now, I was the one who caused you all these problems" explained Mate.

"You remember, how I told you you could only take one friend? This caused Layla to go look for you and get in trouble with the 'cats'.

Do you remember the Solair member who you saved? Thanks to their leader, he took you to the hide-out, causing YOU, to get into the whole Templar vs. Solair mess"

"So, everyone except me, Leroy, Layla and Baron knew this?"

"Oh nonono Pdep, don't be so naïve. Of course Baron was into this. He was the one who told you Layla was in trouble, he was the one who told you what to do on the ship"

"Tell me, what were you trying to accomplish with this plan of yours?" asked Pdep who was freaking out.

"My boss wanted to see what you could do, if you could handle the trouble we caused. You'll need some polishing, but you're good. Really good"

"Thanks… so what now?" asked Pdep calmly.

"What now? You ask me what now? Do you think your adventures are over? Where did I send you with the Templar Royalty?"

"To… that weird tunnel complex"

"And what did you see there Pdep?"

"A big sealed golden door with a cherry flower on it?"

"That's right, so what do I want you to do now?"

"Go there and look what's inside?"

"Yes, that's a good boy… You'll be glad to see what you'll find" said Mate, he clapped and the people disappeared.

Only Pdep, Layla and Leroy were left in the barn.

"I guess we're going to that barn now?" asked Leroy.

"But aren't the prison guards and Templars looking for us anymore?" asked Pdep.

"Probably not…"

"Well, okay, let's check it out… Err… I do not know how to get there"

"You don't?" asked Leroy, and he made a shocked face.

"Nope, I was running and then Mate told me to go somewhere, I completely forgot"

Mate appeared.

"Oh, so you're forgetful. I'll write it down and teleport you to the place" said Mate while Pdep jumped up.

Mate teleported Pdep, Leroy and Layla to the place.

Pdep looked around.

"Err, this is a Sushi Bar, it's called 'the Burning Tunnel Sushi', interesting"

"I think I like sushi…"

"You like raw fish?" asked Pdep.

"I adore raw fish"

"Let's go inside then"

The three walked towards the door and tried to open it. It was a fake door!

"What the fudge? This is fake!"

"Hey Pdep! There's a note hanging from the door"

The note said:

'Walk towards the tower on your right, click your heels twice and you'll have an surprise'

"Err, should we do what it says?" asked Pdep.

"Yup" responded Leroy.

The three walked to the tower and Pdep clicked his heels twice.

Mate appeared.

"Whahahahahahaha! I made you click your heels!" laughed Mate extremely hard.

"No but seriously, go that way" said Mate while pointing at the entrance to Giapp.

**PART 7**

**Chapter 61: Murderous Nights in a Murderous City **

**TBA.**


End file.
